The Mist III - The World Against Them
by Broder4545
Summary: Third book in The Mist Series, following on from the Mist II; To Hell and Back. General summary of previous two books in first chapter; though reading them first is recommended... Rated M for violence, language and themes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: If you have not read the first two stories, SPOILER ALERT!**

 _The series starts a few days after the Second Gigantomachy. Leo is captured en route to Camp Half-Blood by a son of Hecate named Gaius and forced by means to do his dirty work. Percy is killed by Leo in a surprise attack, leaving the other demigods thirsting for revenge. Over the course of two days, they manage to track Gaius down, where they find him near Rio de Janeiro with his followers in two ships, a cruise ship and the Argo III, an upgraded version of the Argo II._

 _In the ensuing battle, the remaining Seven are captured and forced to watch as Gaius destroys the statue of Christ the Redeemer in Rio, blaming their world for it. He casts a bound Jason into the water as punishment for destroying the statue. Just as he is about to drown, Jason is saved by a revived Percy. While Percy distracts Leo, the remaining Seven manage to subdue Gaius, and he is killed while trying to escape by Annabeth throwing his own Mist-Manipulating knife at him. Unknown to the demigods, this was part of Gaius' plan, by becoming part of the Mist, he can destroy it, plunging the Olympians' world into a battle for survival._

 _During Percy's battle with Leo, the two tumble into Tartarus through the hole created by the destruction of the statue. Percy manages to break Gaius' hold on Leo, but the two have no way out. They are rescued from attacking monsters by Bob and Damasen, who were resurrected after they managed to make Tartarus enter his divine form. However, all other monsters to ever live were also resurrected, leading to their old enemies resurfacing. Percy, Bob and Leo are captured by Kronos and Porphyrion, and are forced to undergo heinous tortures._

 _In the real world, the demigods have taken over the Argo III and are returning to Camp when they find out that it has been mined and is rigged to blow soon. They rush back and manage to evacuate the camp minutes before it blows. They are joined en route by six of the Hunters of Artemis and the goddess herself, who help them fend off an ambush by a resurrected Orion._

 _Artemis and Chiron reveal that there is an exit from Tartarus in the Lake Avernus in Naples, information known also to Percy and Leo through Damasen. Annabeth and the Hunters of Artemis depart on Festus for Naples, but the Argo II and the remaining demigods continue to Camp Jupiter, where there is a threat of attack by Gaius' mortal soldiers._

 _Gaius reveals himself to Hazel when everyone is asleep, mocking her and telling her his plans for destroying New Rome and the Mist. Piper has visions of Percy, Annabeth and Leo dying at Lake Avernus because the other demigods were not there to help them, and forces Chiron to turn around and follow them. Chiron activates the 'jet mode' on the Argo III, and they link up with Annabeth and her group before continuing on to Naples._

 _Meanwhile, after three weeks (Tartarus time) of torture, Kronos sets Leo and Percy free, and brings the Iapetus side of Bob back, making him an evil Titan again. As the two leave the fortress, they are pursued by hellhounds, but rescued by Damasen. They make for the Acheron, only to find that they have been followed by Iapetus and Porphyrion. In the ensuing battle back on Earth, Iapetus is killed by Leo and Damasen by Porphyrion. Percy unlocks his Earth-shaker powers due to rage, and kills Porphyrion after torturing him, scaring Leo. The two are rescued from an army of_ dracanae _and hellhounds by the arrival of the Argo III._


	2. Chapter 1 (Annabeth)

**I**

 **ANNABETH**

"Welcome back, birthday boy," Annabeth said, tears brimming in her eyes, a wide smile on her face. Percy looked back at her, the brightness of his eyes dulled by tears and trauma. "Annabeth?" he croaked, his voice hoarse and dry. Annabeth leapt forward, tackling him to the bed, her lips locked on his in a desperate kiss. She needed to know he was here – actually here. She needed to know he was alive – actually alive. She broke away from the kiss after she ran out of breath, looking down at Percy.

Percy was staring up at her, his hands framing her face. "Annabeth?" he croaked again. "Yes!" she all but shouted, nodding her head up and down. "Yes! It's me!"

Percy shut his eyes, tears leaking out from under them. He grit his teeth. "Stop it," he grunted. Annabeth put her hands on his face, wiping off his tears with her thumbs, her own leaking down her cheeks. "Stop it," he repeated. "Stop it – stop it – STOP IT!" he shouted finally, startling her. He slid out from underneath her, scrambling off the bed and collapsing to the ground immediately.

Annabeth was immediately at his side, helping him up. She could literally feel the bones under her hands, with just a layer of toned muscle and skin in between. Percy started shaking violently, tears streaming down his sunken cheeks and into his matted, scraggly beard. Annabeth draped an arm around him as she sat him down on the bed. Percy raised his hands up to his face, crying into them. Annabeth felt helpless. He didn't believe her. After she'd seen the mental torture Kronos had put him through – she didn't blame him.

"Percy, please," she whispered, stroking his hands. "It's me. I'm here. I'm here. You're here. We're all here." She went on repeating soothing words to him. After several minutes of this, Percy's sobs eased and she managed to remove his hands from his face. He looked up at her, hope shining dimly in his haunted sea-green eyes. "Wise-Girl?" he croaked. "It's me, Seaweed Brain," she chuckled through tears.

Percy threw his arms around her, pulling her closer. He laid his head on her shoulder; saying nothing. After several seconds, Annabeth felt her shirt moisten as Percy cried silently into it. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, over and over again into his ear. Percy raised his hand to her hair, placing it gently on the back of her head. " _I'm_ sorry," he said. He pulled away and stared deep into her grey eyes, searching them desperately but his face was calm. "I'm sorry I left you – twice. I didn't want to either time," his voice broke. Annabeth raised a hand to his cheek and cupped it, feeling the scratchy texture of the hair underneath her palm.

"But I'm glad it was me down there and not – not you," he finished, tears still running down his face. Annabeth leaned forward, resting her forehead on his. Up close, she could see every single new scar on his face in complete detail. There was one running from his left temple for 2 inches down, another one stretching across his right cheek almost horizontally.

"I need a bath," he said suddenly. She nodded, removing her face from his. "Bathroom's there," she said, gesturing with her head to the door. Percy leaned forward and pecked her lips before climbing shakily to his feet and limping over to the bathroom. He smiled weakly over at Annabeth before he went in.

She smiled back at him and sighed as the door closed. She leaned back onto the bed and shut her eyes, feeling the soft covers envelop her. She turned onto her side and slowly felt sleep overtake her.

She slept a dreamless sleep for several minutes before a hesitant tap on her shoulder woke her up. She whirled around, her eyes opening. Percy stood in front of her, his hair and beard wet and pressed against his face. Already he seemed to have regained some of his lost vitality. "Sorry, Wise Girl," Percy said, an apologetic smile on his face. "I couldn't find a shirt."

Annabeth was about to mutter _"Seaweed Brain"_ but was stopped when she caught sight of his bare torso. She'd seen him getting those in her nightmare the previous night, but had prayed and prayed that they'd been just that – nightmares, and that he'd escape without suffering what she saw him suffering.

They weren't that lucky.

Innumerable scars littered Percy's emaciated body, more than what logic told her any person could survive. There was one running in a neat, straight line from just below his chest to his belly button. Another one crossed the first one, but it was more jagged. A third one ran deep all the way from his right collarbone to his navel, still an angry red. His shoulders and forearms were littered with four closed-up holes, a similar one exactly underneath his bellybutton. Numerous smaller wounds and scars littered his once healthy torso.

"Percy…" Annabeth murmured, reaching a hand out to the one running across his entire torso. Percy looked down at her hand and his stomach, his eyes widening as he saw the scars. "I- I don't understand…" he stuttered, stumbling back. "I thought the water healed them – they shouldn't be here – why are they still here?"

He immediately turned around and sat on the floor, holding his face in his hands. He moved them up to his hair, pulling at it in frustration. "I'm so, so sorry you had to see those," he mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest and inhaling deeply. Annabeth regained her composure and walked over to him. She sat down next to him, pulling his hands away from his hair and holding them in hers. He looked up at her, fear in his eyes.

"I saw them before," she whispered, looking deep into his sea-green eyes. "The night before we got you back, I – I had a dream." Percy's eyes widened. Her own watered, tears on the brink. "I saw what they did to you, Percy. I saw it and prayed and prayed to all I could that it wasn't true, that it was just the worst side of my imagination playing with me. But I know, I know that – _he's_ back, that he tortured you, hurt you as bad as he could." Tears were streaming down her face now, with Percy barely holding in his. "But I also know that you went through all that – and you came back to me." She leaned forward and touched his lips with hers. "Like you promised."

"I couldn't leave you hanging now, could I?" he chuckled weakly. Annabeth chuckled as well, burying her head into his collarbone, lightly kissing the gash that began there. Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her back lightly.

"You still haven't given me that shirt, Wise Girl," he remarked after a few minutes of silence. "Maybe on purpose," she quipped back. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he had blushed. "You'll be the death of me," he muttered. Annabeth ran her hands down his back, wincing internally as she felt his bones extremely close to her hands. She brought her hands forward and put them underneath her, so that they were in the small space between their bodies. "Do they still hurt?" she asked timidly as she ran her hand gently next to one of the scars. Percy hesitated. "Not as much as before," he admitted finally.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, resting her face on his shoulder. He stroked her hair tenderly. "Why?" he asked soothingly. "If I hadn't been stupid and given Hazel half a bottle of nectar, none of this would have happened." Percy pulled her even closer than she already was. He nuzzled his head into her neck. "You know me, Annabeth," he whispered breathily. "I'd still have found a way to screw things up."

Annabeth chuckled, nuzzling deeper into Percy's shoulder. She was content to just stay there, hugging it out, but a sudden knock on the door made them break apart. "For f**k's sake," Annabeth muttered angrily. "Language, Wise Girl," Percy whispered, patting her back, getting up and pulling her to her feet. Annabeth began walking to the door. "Shirt!" Percy said suddenly, making her change her path to the closet and pulling out a Camp Half-Blood shirt. She tossed it to him and waited for him to struggle into it before she opened the door, which someone had knocked on again. Her heart sank as she saw that the shirt hung loosely off Percy's emaciated frame, a shirt which he previously would fill.

The door opened to reveal Jason and Piper standing outside, looking worried. As Annabeth opened the door fully, their worried expressions eased. "Is he up?" Piper asked concernedly, taking Annabeth's hands in hers. Annabeth nodded, and was almost pushed out of the way as Jason barrelled in, leaving the two stunned girls standing in the doorway. They followed Jason in, only to see him hugging the shit out of Percy.

Jason was hugging him too hard, evident by the look of pain on Percy's face. Thankfully, Piper noticed and went over to Jason and tapped his shoulder. "You're crushing him," she said. Jason's eyes immediately went wide and he let go of Percy. Piper moved forward to hug him, Percy accepted it and she wrapped her arms around him, in a much softer way than Jason had. "Welcome back," she said and Percy cracked a weak smile. "Thank you," he said softly. He turned to Jason. "Thank you for taking care of Annabeth while I was – I wasn't here."

Jason muttered an embarrassed "No problem." "Is Leo up?" Percy asked. "Yeah," Piper replied. "He's with Hazel and Frank."

"Lead the way," Percy pointed with his arm. "You sure you're up for it?" Annabeth asked warily as he followed Jason and Piper along. Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Only if you're coming along."

Annabeth leaned into his hand. "I'm never letting go of you again," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 2 (Leo)

**II**

 **LEO**

 _Orion drew back his bowstring, a huge arrow notched in it. Leo sensed it all, but saw nothing. He sensed Orion release the arrow. It thudded into his chest. He shuddered in pain and sunk to his knees, pulling away the chains from the frame with his weight. He felt a hand grab at his hood and pull it off. Percy looked worriedly down at him. A hand grabbed Percy and pulled him away. Orion pulled out a dagger and stabbed Percy through the stomach – twice. Percy sank to the ground, dead already. Orion kneeled down next to Leo. He moved his mouth to Leo's ear. "This time," he whispered coldly. "You die."_

 _Leo felt life ebb away from him, and a cold, moist feeling on his face._

Leo shot up, colliding with something hard. He heard a yelp and a shooting pain in his head. He realised he'd hit someone, but he was too dizzy from the nightmare and the collision to see who. His face was wet and cold, not sweaty – but like someone had been wiping it with a towel. His eyes refocused as someone engulfed him in a hug. Cinnamon-smelling caramel hair covered his face, and Leo inhaled the scent deeply, never wanting to forget that fragrance.

"Sunshine?" he croaked. He heard a stifled sob right in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Tears of his own started leaking out of his eyes. Tears of happiness. He was here – he was back. He was with Calypso. She hugged him so hard, it became painful. "Sunshine," he groaned. She immediately let him go, looking concernedly into his eyes with her own, beautiful almond-shaped ones. "Leonidas Valdez," she whispered, deathly quiet. And in that moment, Leo knew he was dead.

"If you ever do something like that again," she went on. "Hey, now – listen to me Sunshine," Leo said weakly, backing up on the bed. "That wasn't me, per se…"

Calypso gave him a glare that made him almost wish for Kronos again. _Almost_. The intensity of her eyes was slightly diminished by the unshed tears that shimmered behind. Leo took her arms and pulled her closer, wrapping her in another hug. "I'm sorry, Sunshine," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I didn't want to leave you alone, but what can I say? Trouble just finds me."

Calypso sniffled and broke away from the hug. She looked into his eyes, her own softened and no longer glaring. A hint of amusement came onto her face as she opened her mouth and said, "Maybe that's why I like you so much," making the two of them chuckle.

A knock on the door startled the two of them. Calypso groaned and walked over to the door. Leo climbed to his feet slowly and nodded at Calypso to open the door. She opened it and in spilled a huge guy and a tiny girl. Frank crossed the distance in two big steps and pulled Leo into a bear hug. Leo chuckled inwardly at the thought of Frank actually turning into a bear. Outwardly – he was struggling to breathe. "Can't – breathe," he managed to groan. Frank let go of him but he was soon tackled by an equally energetic hug by Hazel. She soon disengaged herself and slapped him across the face – hard.

Calypso took a step forward but Leo gave a warning look. Hazel looked slightly guilty, but her overpowering expression was one of anger. "That's for lying to me," she muttered, deathly quiet, her eyes dancing. "And me," Frank mumbled. "Hazel," Leo pleaded. "I'm sorry. I meant to surprise you, but – stuff happened along the way."

"That's not even near the kind of apology we need, Valdez," Hazel growled. "But it's a start." Leo's face brightened up. "Welcome back," she mumbled in a small voice and hugged Leo much more delicately than before. Leo looked to Calypso for approval. She shrugged her shoulders and Leo placed his arms around Hazel, hugging her back.

"You just left poor Calypso in unknown territory, Leo," Hazel whispered in his ear. "It wasn't easy for her."

"I know," Leo sighed. "I intend to make it up to her."

Hazel broke away from the hug and nodded approvingly at him. Another knock sounded on the door. "That'll be the others," Frank announced, striding over to the door and opening it. A blur ran from the door and tackled Leo in a hug – Piper. "Hey, Beauty Queen," Leo said weakly as she let go of him and stared at him angrily. In an instant, she slapped him, making Leo go "AYEE!"

"I won't even explain why I just did that," she growled before moving back to allow Jason to hug him. Jason patted him on his back, crushing him in his embrace. By the time he let go, Leo was almost ready to collapse from exhaustion. Then he saw him.

Just ending his hug with Hazel, sea-green eyes met his own. Leo could see the difference in them. They were broken, healing of course – but still. Percy would never again be the same happy, sarcastic guy he'd known. He felt Annabeth hug him and hugged her back, but his gaze remained on Percy. Seeing him reminded him of all that had happened to the two of them – something he'd been trying to forget ever since he woke up.

Percy walked forward and stopped in front of Leo. The entire room went silent, the chatter between friends hushing as they looked at the two survivors in front of them. Percy took a step forward and placed his arms around Leo. Leo did the same, and the two just stood there, hugging each other.

"No-homo," Percy whispered after several seconds and broke away, the two of them chuckling weakly. The chatter resumed, everyone talking about anything and everything but what had happened in the past few days. Eventually they left, leaving just Leo and Calypso alone.

She walked over to him and rested her forehead on his chest. He put his arms around her and stroked her back soothingly. "I'm here, Sunshine," he whispered tiredly. "I'm never leaving you alone ever again."

Calypso hummed and Leo realised that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and picked her up the best he could, walking over to the bed and awkwardly pulling back the covers with one hand and laid her down on it. He felt tired himself, even though he'd only woken up a while ago. He laid himself down next to Calypso, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, closing his eyes and trying to push all thought of Tartarus out of his mind. But the dreams would remain, they would never leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 3 (Jason)

**III**

 **JASON**

Seeing Percy and Leo again had lifted a huge weight off of Jason's chest. Just the three days that they'd been in Tartarus had felt like an eternity to Jason – blaming himself every single day. If only he'd been stronger, braver; he'd have been able to protect all of his loved ones. He could have stopped Leo from taking on Gaia alone – it was either him or Leo in the prophecy. He could have stopped Percy dying by being there in time to stop Leo. He could have stopped the two of them falling into Tartarus if he had defeated Gaius on the ship. But he hadn't. And those two had paid the price for his weakness.

If this was how much he was blaming himself now – he shuddered to think what would have happened to his mental health if Percy and Leo had never returned. But they had – and that was the important thing.

A slight pain broke through Jason's reverie and he looked up to see Piper elbowing him in the ribs. He shook his head and looked around the meeting room. Percy and Annabeth sat on one end of the row, Piper and him next, then Leo and Calypso, then Hazel and Frank. In the row behind them sat the Hunters and the cabin counsellors.

"Do the two of you know anything about this attack, Percy and Leo?" Chiron asked, leaning forward in his chair, resting his face on steepled fingers. "No," Leo said but Percy cleared his throat and stood up. He looked much better than when they'd rescued him and Leo from Lake Avernus, his unruly hair and his new beard trimmed down to a size that suited him (he'd wanted to shave it off completely but Annabeth had refused). He still leaned forward, in a way that pointed out to Jason – who'd seen dozens of battle injuries – that his back had been broken recently and was still healing.

"Actually," Percy rasped, his voice extremely hoarse. "When I was – down there, I had a dream. One of Gaius' men was in this office, I think the President's."

"The President of what?" Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin called. "The United States," Percy replied. A murmur went up around the room. "He told this guy, James, I think his name was – to go to Camp Jupiter with a team to see what was happening. Gaius already sent an entire group of mercenaries to attack New Rome."

Chiron nodded understandingly. "We know about the attack by Gaius," he said finally. "But this story of the government's involvement is news indeed. It only makes our journey there of the utmost urgency. We may already be too late," he ended ominously in only the way centaurs tucked into wheelchairs can.

"Why didn't you go there already?" Percy asked. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Percy looked around at them; realisation dawning in his eyes. "You came for us," he said, deathly quiet. "Yes," Artemis spoke up from the dais, twirling a dagger in her hands. "Why?" Percy growled. "We would have made it out on our own. YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO HELP CAMP JUPITER!"

"From what I remember, Prissy," Clarisse shouted from the row behind them, standing up. "You would've died if we hadn't gotten to you."

Percy whirled around, his fists clenched. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Annabeth grabbed his hand. She shook her head at him and he reluctantly sat down, glaring at the floor like as if it had insulted his mother.

"We should be getting there in an hour or so," Chiron spoke once Clarisse also sat down. "So ready yourselves." The room emptied without many words, all of them heading for the exit. Jason waited for the others to leave before he walked over to Percy and Annabeth who were still sitting.

"You okay, Perce?" he asked warily. Percy looked up at him, barely restrained emotion on his face. He nodded stiffly before rising to his feet and storming out of the room. Clarisse stepped into his path. "Percy, I," she began but he shoved past her, almost knocking her off her feet.

She recovered and glared at Percy. She opened her mouth to shout at him but Jason quickly walked over to her and placed a warning hand on her shoulder. "Not now, Clarisse," he warned. "He's still not himself." She opened her mouth to protest but closed it, nodding curtly and walking out. Jason turned around to see Annabeth still sitting there, running her hands through her hair.

"You okay?' he asked, sitting down next to her. She turned sto look at him, smiling weakly. "Yeah," she whispered hoarsely. "It's just that, it's not been easy." Jason nodded understandingly and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Compared to the two of you," he said finally. "I've had a pretty easy life."

Annabeth chuckled. "You bet, Superman," she said, climbing to her feet with a groan. "You eaten yet?" Jason asked. Annabeth thought for a moment. "Nope, not since we picked Percy up?"

Jason felt his own stomach growl. "Me either." He followed Annabeth out of the room, heading for the breakfast room. Despite it being nearly 12, the room was half-filled. Chatter filled the air, with talk of nearly anything and everything present. "You grab a table," Jason said. "I'll go get Percy and the others."

Annabeth nodded and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Jason walked out of the room, heading for the cabins. There was no one there. He wandered around until he heard clanking and a very familiar voice. "No, the other one Sunshine."

He followed the sound of the voice until he came upon the engine room. Leo was hammering at something. He took a pause and grabbed some nails from Calypso and held them between his lips, taking one out, heating it with his hands and then ramming it between two metal sheets. He did the same with all the other nails as Jason watched with fascinated patience. He wiped his face on a rag and turned around. "Hey, Leo," Jason said. "Hey, man," Leo replied. "The Jet Mode shook the engine up a bit," he explained, pointing at the engine. "I was just putting it back in place." Jason nodded in understanding. "You and Calypso wanna join us for breakfast?" he asked.

Leo turned to Calypso. She nodded with a small smile on her face. Leo grinned at Jason. "We'll see you in 5," he said. Jason nodded and turned to leave. "Have you seen the others?" he asked Leo, turning around. Leo shrugged his shoulders but Calypso spoke up. "They're on the deck." Jason smiled at her and headed for the stairs. He climbed three flights of stairs before he reached the deck. He could barely comprehend the size of this ship. And Leo had built this in a fraction of the time it had taken him on the Argo II. Leo had changed. A lot. Especially after Tartarus. His smile would never be the same again, the mirth in his eyes destroyed and replaced by a darkness that would never go away. Leo was trying, just like he'd tried after Ogygia, but Jason could see past that.

"Hey, Jason," Piper's voice broke through his reverie. "Hey," he smiled at her. Behind her, Percy, Frank and Hazel were standing, looking at him as well. "You guys wanna come grab some breakfast?" Jason asked. Three of them nodded eagerly but Percy shook his head. "I'm not feeling like it," he murmured. Before Jason could protest, Piper had grabbed Percy's arm. "I don't give a shit what you feel like, Percy," she growled, dragging him towards the stairwell. "But you haven't eaten anything since – I don't even know when, and you're eating now!"

Percy threw a helpless look at Jason but Jason chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. _F**k you!_ Percy mouthed. "Language, Aqua-man," Jason chastised. They walked down the stairwell, Piper still dragging Percy. They eventually made it to the breakfast room. Annabeth, Leo and Calypso were sitting there, the latter two relatively cleaned up. Leo was devouring a breakfast burrito, while Calypso picked delicately at a fruit parfait. Annabeth seemed to be waiting and smiled at them. Piper walked over to where Annabeth sat and practically threw Percy down next to her and pointed an angry finger at him. "Now," she growled. "Eat!"

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said weakly. Piper nodded approvingly and walked over to sit next to Jason, who had sit down next to Frank and Hazel. An inexplicable awkwardness hung in the air but Jason was unable to pinpoint the reason. He looked around the table and saw everyone talking to the person sitting next to them, except two people. Percy seemed extremely interested in his blue pancakes, even though he wasn't eating them, just moving them around in the syrup. Next to him, Calypso had abandoned the parfait, her fork on the plate and her eyes focused on the wooden table.

The others picked up on the awkwardness as well, and soon the entire table went quiet. Percy and Calypso didn't seem to notice, up until Annabeth nudged Percy and motioned with her head towards the Titaness. Percy swallowed deeply. "Umm, Cal – Calypso?" he said hesitantly. Calypso looked up from her inspection of the table, flustered. "Yes?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "About, umm, well, everything. I – I shouldn't have left you there, I'm really sorry." Calypso looked at Leo like a deer caught in the headlights. Leo said nothing, merely motioning with his head towards Percy. Calypso swallowed, coughing slightly. "Umm," she mumbled. "It's alright, I guess? I – I need to tell you something. Or rather, Annabeth." Annabeth looked up from her food, turning her head towards Percy. "I'm quite embarrassed to say this," Calypso mumbled. "But I – I cursed you."

Annabeth said nothing. Calypso evidently took this as a cue to continue, because she went on. "You mustn't think badly of me, I – I'd been left again, and – in my anger, I – I…" "I know," Annabeth stated, no anger in her voice. "You – you do?" Calypso croaked. "Umm-hmm," Annabeth hummed. "How?" Calypso asked. Annabeth's face went dark and a few tears slipped into her eyes. "Don't ask," she said, as quiet as a mouse. Calypso returned to her inspection of the table, and Percy and Annabeth went back to poking at their food.

A sudden commotion saved them all from the tension. "We're reaching there in 10 minutes!" a camper shouted, fully dressed in armour – one of the sentries. Everyone stood from the tables, all the food forgotten and rushed to their cabins to put on armour.

Roughly 9 minutes later, the entire deck was filled with armoured demigods, waiting on edge for when they'd reach Camp Jupiter. Jason walked to the prow, Percy and Frank already standing there. They looked down at the passing fields, the road into the tunnel and then the woods beyond. Acrid smoke filled the air in front of them, and Jason began fearing the worst.

The ship flew over the hill and Camp Jupiter and New Rome came into sight.

But nothing could have prepared them for what they all saw.


	5. Chapter 4 (Percy)

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the late update. A word of warning, this chapter is extremely dark, as it deals with death and destruction. I cried just a little bit writing this chapter; but I am an extremely emotional guy. Enjoy reading, and please please please review!**

 **-Broder**

* * *

IV

 **PERCY**

 _No. He couldn't believe it. Why did this keep happening to him? Had he not had enough? Had the Fates not taken enough from him? What more could they want?_ Percy exhaled, half in shock.

In front of them, lay the ruins of the once great Camp Jupiter and the city of New Rome, the last havens for demigods in the US. Smoke curled upwards in the air, grey, acrid smoke. The smell of burning pervaded the air, stemming from the numerous fires burning throughout the Camp and the city. But the worst of it all, what made bile creep up Percy's throat and a cold sweat break out on his face was the bodies, dozens and dozens of them littered all over the Camp, all of them demigods clad in armour or in everyday clothes – the inhabitants of the City. None had been spared, men, women and children all lay dead. On the Field of Mars an elephant in armour, Hannibal, lay severely wounded.

Tears pricked Percy's eyes and he looked away. Behind him stood Annabeth, a hand over her mouth in shock as she looked over the destruction. Rage overtook Percy and he brought his fist crashing down on the railing – his vision red.

The ship descended, touching down on the Field of Mars. Every demigod on board was deathly quiet, the sound of the gangplank being lowered seemed deafening. Percy was first off the gangplank, drawing his pen from his pocket and clicking it. The Celestial Bronze blade sprang out, scratching the scorched grass as Percy walked over to Hannibal. He knelt down next to it, placing a hand on its blood-stained face. He looked into the elephant's frantic eyes. Its chest rose and fell rapidly, his breathing laboured. The elephant moaned in pain, leaning ever so slightly into Percy's touch. Tears streamed down Percy's face. He felt someone else kneel down next to him. A small, pale hand touched the patch of wrinkled skin next to Percy's hand. Percy turned to the side to see Nico with his eyes closed as if deep in concentration. A few tears leaked from his eyes as well. He opened his eyes and shook his head at Percy. On Percy's other side, Will knelt down, stroking Hannibal's trunk as he rubbed nectar on his wounds. It had no effect, the blood still flowing freely from them. "You'll have to do it, Percy," Nico croaked, letting go of Hannibal. Percy turned back to the elephant. It looked Percy directly in the eye, his own bloodshot ones pleading and filled with pain. Percy sobbed brokenly, rubbing his hand up and down under Hannibal's eyes. "I can't," he whimpered, looking into the elephant's eyes. "You have to." Percy shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he steadied himself.

He raised Riptide to the elephant's neck, placing the point over where the jugular vein would be. Hannibal's breathing eased, as if he knew his pain would end soon. Percy closed his eyes and forced the blade into the neck, suppressing a sob as he heard the sound of the blade sliding through the thick hide. He heard a hissing sound and opened his eyes to see a wide layer of golden dust covering the area where Hannibal had been lying.

Percy's vision clouded with red as he looked at the golden blood staining his sword. All his pent up anger was released as he roared in anger and pain and flung his sword away, his face covered in tears. Everywhere he looked lay the bodies of dead Roman demigods, some of them just children. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Annabeth staring worriedly down at him. He lowered his head, placing his hand on the one that rested on his shoulder. Annabeth knelt down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. Percy shook off her arm and stood up, stalking over to where he had thrown his sword. He picked it up and took off his adjusted his helmet – walking off to the ruins of the fort. Maybe, just maybe, there'd be some survivors in there. He reached the entrance, which was still miraculously standing, though the gates were ripped off their hinges – the walls now piles of rubble at least three metres high. Bullet-holes riddled the stone, and the grass in the entrance was crushed and stained with blood, as if someone had been dragged in through there.

"You going in there?" a raspy voice broke through Percy's concentration. He turned around to see Jason and Piper standing behind him, both their blades drawn. Jason's eyes were bloodshot and teary, and Piper's were haunted as well. Percy nodded. "You got my back?" "Yeah," Jason croaked.

Percy turned back to the archway, inhaling deeply before walking through it warily. As soon as he crossed the entrance, he felt strong arms grab him from behind. One of them pinned his arm next to his torso, making him drop his sword in shock. The other was around his neck, strangling him. Percy gasped for breath, flailing wildly. "Drop him," he heard Jason growl at his attacker. "Jason?" a deep voice asked warily. "Michael?" Jason asked in wonder. "Then who's – Percy?"

The arms let go of Percy and he collapsed to all fours, gulping in air. He clutched at his throat and winced – that would leave a bruise. He felt soft hands hold his shoulders and looked up to see Piper helping him up. He raised a hand to show he was alright and struggled up himself. He picked up his sword from where it had fallen and straightened up. He looked up to see Michael Kahale standing in front of him. His handsome tan face was marred by rivers of blood that ran from a wound above his right temple. His eye on the same side was bruised, closed shut.

He turned towards one of the piles of rubble. "Guys, come on out," he called. "Sorry about that," he said, turning back to Percy. Percy nodded, still massaging his throat. "Michael?" a voice called out. Percy turned his head towards the source of the noise. On top of the pile of rubble Michael had called to, now stood another demigod, warily looking over at them. "Who are these – Jason?"

"Dakota?" Jason asked. The centurion let out a cry. "You're here!" he shouted, running over to them. He enveloped Jason in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "Dakota, what happened?" The centurion raised his head, his eyes bloodshot, the left side of his face covered in blood, accentuating his already red-tinged mouth. "They killed everyone," he gasped, almost hysterical.

"Who, Dakota?" Jason asked, holding him by the shoulders, nearly shaking him. "I – I don't know," the centurion stuttered, still in shock. "Are there any others?" Percy asked Michael. The big son of Venus turned away from Dakota to Percy. He nodded. "Some kids, from where Dakota came. We managed to get them out, but their parents…" he trailed off. Piper immediately walked off in the direction of the rubble where Michael said the kids were. "Who did it, Michael?" Percy asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. In many ways, Michael Kahale reminded Percy of Charles Beckendorf, not least their size. "I don't know," he admitted, spreading his hands wide. "But they weren't demigods, or monsters. Our weapons went right through them."

"Mortals?" Jason asked incredulously. He and Dakota had joined Percy and Michael now, the Centurion still stifling sobs. "So Gaius is using them, huh?" Percy nodded, putting two and two together. "Was there anything else suspicious about them?"

Michael scratched his chin for a moment. "Yeah, there was another group, smaller. They stuck back for most of the fight, but when Hannibal crushed half of the first group, they attacked. They were wearing army fatigues."

"The President told them not to attack," Percy said, turning to Jason. "Why did they?" Jason's jaw was set. "Looks like we're in deeper shit than we thought."

"What do you mean _deeper shit_?" Michael snapped, his arms tensing. "Camp Jupiter is _destroyed_. Nearly everyone is dead! There's a dozen people left – at best. What could be worse than this?!"

Jason looked at the ground, refusing to meet Michael's eyes. "And what do you mean, 'the President'?" he added, almost as an afterthought. "The President of the country," Percy muttered. Michael's eyes widened to the size of saucer-plates. "Wait, what? The government – knows? Did they attack us?"

Percy held up a hand to stop Michael. "The people who attacked you were working for Gaius – long story," he added as Michael opened his mouth. "The government sent that group just for recon, but they got involved, as you're saying." Michael bristled. "Do you doubt me?"

Percy shook his head. "We need to get all the survivors on board the ship." He turned to walk away, but stopped. He had to know, just if to give closure. "What about Reyna?" he asked Michael. Michael's gaze fell. "They took her."

 _She was alive!_ "Where?" he asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I don't know, Percy. Sorry." Percy nodded, his face falling. Soft crying drew his attention and he looked to the left to see Piper leading a few small children towards them. Tears streaked down from their eyes, and Piper wore a forced smile. Percy capped Riptide and walked over to her, taking one of the kids' hands. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old, but her eyes were already haunted. Percy felt bile creep up his throat, but kept a smile on his face for her sake.

As they exited the ruins of the fort, the girl nearly collapsed. Percy caught her just as she fell. "You okay?" he asked the girl, concern in his eyes. "Where's _papa_?" she asked in a small voice. Percy forced back tears. He said nothing, simply picking the child up and resting her head against his shoulder and walking to the ship. Behind him, Jason and the others walked, each holding a small child by the hand. Percy climbed up the gangplank, placing the child down next to Will. Will looked ready to kill someone as he picked the girl up and carried her down the stairs to the infirmary. Percy climbed back down the gangplank – he had to go look for more survivors. There had to be more.

 **XXXXX**

An hour later, covered in dust and grime – and blood – Percy climbed back up the gangplank. He'd wandered the entire valley, looking for as many survivors as he could. It wasn't fruitless, he found a couple of families and about ten demigods cowering amongst the ruins, almost all of them wounded or injured in one way or another. He'd also seen bodies, dozens and dozens of them – riddled with bullets or crushed underneath fallen structures.

Nothing in Tartarus had compared with this. Percy felt as if he would surrender himself to the Void itself, fade into oblivion, if only it would turn back time and let the destruction of Camp Jupiter and the massacre of hundreds never have happened.

Annabeth looked at him worriedly as he reached the deck of the ship, almost dropping from exhaustion. She placed an arm around her neck, pulling him close to her. She rested her forehead against his, eyes closed. Tears flowed from underneath Percy's eyelids. "This is all my fault," he whispered. Annabeth slipped a hand into his hair, taking off his helmet. "No it isn't."

"It is. You all came for me. If only I hadn't fallen in, this would never have happened." Annabeth said nothing, but she opened her stormy grey eyes and looked deep into his own. "I'm breaking, Annabeth," Percy croaked, a sob escaping his mouth. "I can't do this anymore."

The ship lurched as Leo engaged the engines and it lifted off. Even he was quiet, a dark, angry expression on his face. Percy stayed standing in Annabeth's embrace, as his mind filled with thoughts of hundreds and hundreds of people who'd loved only a few hours ago who would never feel something like this again.


	6. Chapter 5 (Piper)

**Hey, everyone! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the super late update. School's just been hectic, and a few family events and reunions just got thrown into the mix alongside. Once again, so sorry - and please review and lemme know how you like it!**

 **-Broder**

* * *

 **V**

 **PIPER**

The small boy cried silently, shaking up and down in muffled sobs until, finally, he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Piper wiped tears off the boy's face and then pulled the covers up to cover him. She stood up, wiping her own tears away. She looked behind her to see Jason standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his usually electric-blue eyes bloodshot and watery. "You okay?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Jason stuffed his head in her hair, wrapping his arms around her. "It's been a long day," he mumbled after a long time. Piper nodded. "Let's go," she muttered and the two of them walked back to their cabin.

Jason unlocked the door and walked in. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on the bed, turning onto his side immediately. Piper walked to the bathroom, stripping off her armour and clothes. She turned on the shower, walking into it and washing the sweat and grime of the day off of her body. She spent several minutes under the water, finally stepping out. She pulled on a nightshirt and pyjamas, deciding to leave her hair wet. She left the bathroom, walking over to the bed. Jason wasn't asleep, she could tell. But neither was he in the mood for talking. His back was turned away from the room, his shoulders hunched over. Piper sat on the bed, swinging her legs over the edge and lying down on her side, facing towards Jason. She gave him his space, snuggling into her pillow for comfort. He'd gone through a lot today, seeing the destruction of his old home and the death of hundreds of people whom he'd invariably feel responsible for.

Piper pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Sleep came quick, but with it came nightmares.

 _Piper stood in a place that looked strangely familiar. It was a cobbled street, with several people walking through it. Some were families, laughing children chased each other around their parents' legs. Others wore golden armour, their backs covered with capes of a deep purple. She was in New Rome. Last time she'd been here (before it had been destroyed of course), she'd been attacked by an angry mob and Jason had taken a brick to the head._

 _A loud bell suddenly rang out through the valley, four times. The families panicked, the parents picking up the children and running for the nearest building while the legionnaires drew their swords and ran towards the source of the sound. The sounds of firing in the distance reached Piper's ears. A legionnaire ran straight towards her. She put her arms up to protect herself but he just passed through her. 'Oh,' she thought, bile creeping up her throat. 'A dream'. She followed the demigods until they reached the Little Tiber._

 _A huge crack echoed through the valley as the camp's magical borders broke. "What in Pluto?" one of the legionnaires murmured in awe. "WHERE'S TERMINUS?" another shouted._

 _The sound of heavy boots came from the direction of the river. Piper ran towards it. On the opposite bank was a group of about two dozen people clothed in army fatigues. They held mortal guns in their arms. One of them stepped forward to the river and entered it. As soon as he touched the water, he screamed as it pulled him in and dashed him to pieces in the water. The others seemed to hesitate but soon regained their composure. By this time, the legionnaires had reached the bank and began shooting arrows across the water. To Piper's shock, all the arrows went through the people. The demigods reeled back in confusion._

 _The attackers brought their guns up to their shoulders and started shooting. The demigods who got to their shields in time were lucky, but the others went down like nine-pins in front of a bowling ball. As the torrent of bullets hit the demigods, they were forced back from the riverbank, several falling as the bullets penetrated the shields. Just a handful of the demigods managed to make it back to the main city. The firing ceased, but none of them dared venture out. Piper still stood on the riverbank, watching the attackers set up a tube. As they rested the tube on the ground on two legs, she realised it was a mortar._

 _The first shell dropped into the tube and then was launched out with a_ _ **plop**_ _, whistling through the air as it reached its destination and exploded with a deafening sound. Rubble flew through the air, followed by abrupt screams. Shell after shell crashed down on the city as Piper stood helpless, watching as life after life was extinguished. Finally, she could bear it no longer and she ran. She didn't know for how long she ran, but it wasn't long, because she soon reached the Field of Mars. The situation was equally bad here, if not worse. The fortress was being bombarded by two mortars, while the other attackers used their rifles to shoot any demigod in sight._

 _A small group of demigods was creeping up unseen on the attackers. At their front, stooped over but still as regal as ever, was Reyna. She held a hand up to signal a stop. She crawled up a small mound to see the attackers. They were arranged in a vague semicircle, with the mortars at either end with a machine gun in the middle. Behind the machine-gunner stood a man with a pistol in his hand, barking orders at the others._

 _Piper saw Reyna hold up an open palm and then motion forwards. With war-cries, the demigods burst out from cover and ran for the attackers. The attackers were taken by surprise, but the demigods' swords went right through them. The mortals opened fire with their guns, killing several of the demigods. Reyna screamed and dove for the commander. She punched his face, scratching him. He snarled and swung his pistol, the butt catching Reyna on the temple. She stumbled in pain, falling onto the ground. He kicked her in the ribs, causing her to yelp in pain. He slammed his boot down on her face, causing her to go limp._

 _By now, all the demigods who'd tried to ambush the mortals were dead. The commander snarled something Piper couldn't hear and two of the soldiers jogged forward and picked up Reyna. They carried her towards the treeline and up the hill where Piper could see a jeep parked. They threw her in and walked back to their group. After several more minutes of firing and shelling, the commander said something and the soldiers packed up their equipment and left, leaving Camp Jupiter strewn with bodies – taking Reyna with them._

Piper woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of knocking on the door. She sat up, feeling a slight weight on her stomach. She looked to the side and saw that Jason had, in his sleep, moved up next to her and put an arm around her. The knock sounded on the door again. Piper wiggled out of Jason's hold and walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing Annabeth, Leo and Frank on the other side. Annabeth's eyes were wide-open and bloodshot. She peered over Piper's shoulder into the room. "Is Percy here?" she asked worriedly. "No," Piper said. "He isn't in your room?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I couldn't find him anywhere so I tried seeing if he was in one of your guys' rooms."

Leo yawned behind Annabeth. Piper walked out of the room, closing the door carefully. "I'll help you find him." Annabeth smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Piper," she said earnestly. Piper stifled a yawn. "Let's get started."

They searched high and low (literally). Annabeth and Frank scoured the deck, while Piper and Leo checked the floors below. As Piper climbed the stairs out of the cargo hold, she saw a light. The entire ship was dark, but one room had light coming from under the closed door. She moved up to the door and put her ear against it and heard a strange sound – like muffled crying.

"Found him?" she heard a voice and turned around to see Leo. "I think so," she said. "Let me check in here." Leo put an arm on her shoulder. "Step back," he warned. Piper raised an eyebrow in confusion, but stepped back nonetheless. Leo opened the door warily and poked his head around the door. He withdrew his head and looked at Piper with a dark expression on his face. "Get Annabeth," he said abruptly. Piper nodded and ran for the stairs, climbing to the deck. She nearly collided into Annabeth, who was on her way down. "I think we found him," she said, grabbing Annabeth's arm and pulling her down the stairs.

"What – do – you – mean – you – think?" Annabeth asked in between steps and breaths. Piper didn't respond, instead pulling Annabeth all the way to the door. Leo was still standing outside, his head peeking around the doorway. As they approached, he turned to them and put a hand out to stop them. "Annabeth," he warned. "You're not gonna like what you see."

"Let me go in, Leo," Annabeth said, worry in her voice. Leo gulped and nodded, stepping aside. Annabeth strode forward and pulled open the door and walked in. Immediately, Piper heard a loud gasp. She brushed past Leo and walked into the room, unable to bear the suspense.

The room was a mess. Half a dozen tables and over twenty chairs were overturned on the floor. On one end of the room was a bar, several empty bottles sitting on the counter. On the other side of the counter sat Percy, his head down and a bottle in his hand.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, moving closer to him. Percy looked up, his eyes bloodshot and unfocused. He didn't reply, instead raising the bottle to his lips and gulping the amber liquid down. "Percy, stop that." Annabeth ordered, moving even closer.

"Why?" he rasped, setting the bottle down on the counter. "Percy…" Annabeth began but he interrupted her. "Why am I getting drunk?" Percy mused, deathly quiet. "I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Percy, you've finished 7 bottles," Piper stated. Percy looked at the bottle in his hand – before downing the remaining contents. "Eight," he stated matter-of-factly as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before tossing the bottle onto the carpeted floor where it rolled into a corner of the room.

"Percy, you need to stop," Annabeth ordered. Ignoring her, he turned around on the stool and pulled out another bottle of whisky from the shelf. His face twisted into a grimace as he yanked at the cork, which came apart with a loud _POP_. He swigged from the bottle, downing a third of the contents before placing it on the counter again.

Annabeth strode forward purposefully, picking the bottle up and dashing it against the counter, the liquid splashing over the counter and the floor. The smell of whisky permeated the room, and Piper had to force herself not to gag.

Annabeth slapped Percy. Hard. The _smack_ echoed across the room, the silence deafening once the echo faded away. Annabeth stepped back from the bar, holding her hand away from her body as if it was something she'd found in the trash. Percy reached a hand up and cupped his red cheek, before letting it fall and glaring at Annabeth. He stood up from the bar stool and walked around the counter, towards her.

"C'mon Percy," Leo said, manoeuvring himself in front of Annabeth. Percy continued in his walk, moving ever closer to Annabeth. Leo put a hand out in front to stop Percy. "Perce…" he warned but Percy grabbed his hand and yanked. Leo yelped as he was pulled forward. Percy kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the floor. Leo wheezed as he clutched his stomach and writhed on the floor.

Piper ran forward and tackled Percy, the two of them rolling to the floor. She slammed her hands into both sides of his face, holding him still. She looked into his bloodshot sea-green eyes, making him look at her. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Piper shouted, forcing out the charm-speak.

Percy's eyes focused for a second, then unfocused again. Piper felt a strong arm push her away. She rolled onto the floor before standing up, ready to fight him. Percy was in a daze, looking confusedly around himself. He stumbled backwards, crashing into the wall before falling to the floor. He curled up into a ball, clutching his ears. Annabeth ran over to him. She kneeled down beside him, trying to comfort him but he was moving too much.

"Water," he croaked. "Water." "Piper…" "On it!" Piper shouted back, already running for the bar. She vaulted over the counter, kneeling down to check for water. There! She pulled out the plastic bottle of water and ran back to Percy and Annabeth. She twisted open the cap and handed it to Annabeth. Annabeth took the bottle from her and poured it all over Percy, dousing his face. Percy stopped moving as the water fell over him.

The bottle soon ran out. Annabeth tossed it to the side and cradled Percy's face in her hands. His eyes were open and returning to their normal state. He looked more alert, focused. He looked up at Annabeth, before bursting into tears. He buried his face in her hands, sobbing. "I can't – I can't – I can't," he repeated over and over again. Piper felt something brush past her and looked up to see Leo crouching down beside her.

"Tartarus," he whispered, looking sadly at Percy. "Why is it so bad?" Piper whispered back. "You're fine." "They hurt him more," Leo stated. "Plus, it was his second time." Piper walked over to Annabeth.

"Come on," she said, putting her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Let's get him to bed." Annabeth nodded before pulling Percy up by his hands. He was already asleep, his head lolling on her shoulder. Leo walked up beside her. "I'll take the legs," he said. "I'll help with the arms," Piper said, taking one of Percy's arms.

Together, they lifted Percy up and carried him back to his room. All night, the three watched over Percy as his chest fell and rose in his sleep and troubled dreams.


	7. Chapter 6 (Frank)

**Hey, I'm so sorry once again for the late update, and I know this isn't nearly long enough - but just roll with it. Shoutout to _Zeppelin0219_ for the constant support, and don't forget to follow, fav. and review!**

 **-Broder**

* * *

 **VI**

 **FRANK**

The sunlight streamed in through the window onto Frank's face. He groaned in discomfort and rolled over onto his side, moving his face so the sun wasn't on it anymore. He heard a yelp followed by a muffled "Can't… breathe…" He immediately shot awake and rolled back into his original position before getting off the bed and looking back at the pile of blankets that had just spoken. The pile shifted and out popped Hazel's head, her face red and flustered.

"Oh, my gods," Frank said, rushing forward to her. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" He fussed over her, pulling her up and straightening her shirt – anything that came to his mind. "Frank, relax!" Hazel yelped. "I'm fine." "Sorry – sun in my eyes – disturbed," Frank stuttered, trying to apologise. Hazel's body shook with laughter. "It's alright," she chuckled. "Though we may need a barrier of pillows next time."

Frank laughed along half-heartedly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm… breakfast?" he asked Hazel. She smiled, nodded and held a hand out. Frank took her hand and helped her up. Frank walked into the bathroom and shimmied out of his pyjamas, pulling on a pair of sweatpants instead. He walked out to see Hazel waiting patiently by the door. He took her hand and exited their cabin, walking to the breakfast hall. As they walked, there was a strange silence among the people they encountered in the corridors and stairwells. Some of them looked apprehensive, others confused.

"Jason!" Frank called, spotting a head of blond hair walking out of the cafeteria. Jason's head shot up, his bespectacled eyes immediately zoning in on Frank and Hazel. In his hands, he held a breakfast tray heaped with blue pancakes. Hazel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are those for Percy?" she asked, indicating the tray. Jason nodded. "He – uh, isn't feeling too good," Jason muttered. "They're all in his cabin right now."

"We'll come as well," Frank said. "Breakfast can wait." Jason nodded gratefully, leading the way to Percy's cabin. Jason gingerly knocked on the door. The sound of footsteps from the other side sounded and the door opened. "Frank. Hazel," Piper acknowledged and held the door open as the trio walked in.

Leo and Nico sat on a couch in the corner of the room, the former's hands and legs uncharacteristically still, a pensive look on his face as he looked at the bed. Annabeth sat cross-legged at the head of the bed, a pillow in her lap. On the pillow lay Percy's head, the rest of his body spread on the bed. He wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed as Annabeth massaged his temples. But his look wasn't one of calm and peace, but instead his face was contorted as if he was in discomfort.

Jason walked over to the bedside table and laid the tray down. Annabeth gave him a look of gratitude. A knock sounded on the door again. Piper turned around and moved to open it. "I'll get it," Jason said and walked over to the door, placing a quick kiss on Piper's forehead as he went. He opened the door and in walked Will, a satchel slung across his chest. "Good, Jason – you got the breakfast. Annabeth – keep up the pressure. Nico – looking good," at this last statement he winked at the son of Hades. Nico rolled his eyes. "Frank, Hazel," he acknowledged before walking over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, pulling the satchel off.

"Percy," Will cooed. Percy opened his eyes. Frank nearly recoiled at their state. They were bloodshot and watery, their normal sea-green colour drowned in a network of blood-red capillaries. Percy hummed in reply. "Be a good boy and eat your breakfast," Will said in a bossy-mother tone. "Whatever," Percy groaned and reluctantly accepted the tray Piper handed him. He speared a piece of pancake with a fork and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed on it, though his usual look of pleasure was missing. "Done," he announced and placed the fork back on the tray as he swallowed the mouthful with an audible gulp.

"I need you to get your energy up. Don't starve yourself," Will muttered. Percy had closed his eyes. "I don't need to eat," he mumbled. "I don't need your help. I don't need anything, just leave me alone."

"Percy…" Will began. "I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Percy shouted, sitting up suddenly. Almost immediately, he gasped in pain and clutched at his stomach. "They – they healed," he gasped in shock, before collapsing backwards with a howl of pain. Annabeth immediately held his head and began stroking it, mumbling soothing words. But Percy heard none of them, for he was writhing and screaming on the bed. Dark red stains appeared on his white tee-shirt. "Will," Annabeth pleaded over Percy's cries.

"Piper, put him to sleep!" Will yelped. Piper ran over to Percy, placing her hands on his face. "Percy, go to sleep," she ordered, lacing her voice with her charmspeak. Percy's movements weakened, his cries reducing in volume until he went completely still and silent, save for the soft fall and rise of his chest and the sound of his breathing.

"Thank you," Will exhaled. Swallowing, he stood up and rummaged in his satchel. "Uh – you guys may not want to see this," he warned. He waited for anyone to say something before shrugging and pulling out a pair of scissors. He took the hem of Percy's shirt in his hand and carefully sliced across the side, like one would a hotdog-bun. He placed his hand on the shirt and, bunching it up, pulled it off.

Frank barely held in a scream when he saw Percy's torso. A collective gasp went across the room, as they saw the series of scars that crisscrossed his chest and stomach. "Holy – f**k," Will murmured.

One scar ran vertically across the length of his torso, from below his neck till his navel. Another gash ran diagonally from his right collarbone down till the left side of his bellybutton. Another ran horizontally, crisscrossing the first one directly below his chest. Two holes dug deep into each shoulder, with two more on each forearm. An even larger one was in the dead center of his stomach, directly in the bellybutton. Every single scar was bleeding profusely, Percy's chest a sea of red by now.

Will picked up Percy's sliced shirt and immediately pressed it against his chest, trying to soak up the blood. The shirt was soon doused, but Percy kept bleeding. "PASS ME THE NECTAR!" Will shouted panickedly as he moved Annabeth out of the way. The blood was rolling off Percy's chest by now, soaking the bed-sheets. Frank jumped forward and stuck his hand inside Will's bag. "I CAN'T FIND IT!" he cried. Will swore and moved away from Percy, taking the satchel from Frank. Frank accepted the cloth that Annabeth held out to him and tried to stop the bleeding. He pushed it down on the diagonal scar, which was bleeding the most. Percy was pale, he'd lost too much blood.

"GOT IT!" Will exclaimed, pushing Frank out of the way in his excitement. He muttered incoherently to himself as he delicately poured a small amount onto his hand and dripped it over Percy's wounds. Percy writhed in his sleep, his hands flying dangerously around. "Someone hold him down," Will grunted as he poured some more nectar onto his open palm. Frank immediately walked over and grabbed Percy's arm, pressing it down on the pillow – not hard enough to hurt him though.

Frank looked behind himself to see what Will was doing. The son of Apollo had given up, and was now pouring nectar directly onto Percy's torso. He straightened the half-filled bottle, finishing the flood of nectar. The blood dried up, the scars began to close, though they were still red and very visible. "He needs my father," Will panted, tossing the bottle back into his satchel. "I can't heal him fully."

"And his mind?" Annabeth asked, walking forward with a new sheet and draping it over Percy's exposed chest. "When will that heal?"

Will hung his head. "I don't know," he muttered. Annabeth bit her lip, tears threatening to flow forth any second. "We can only hope."

"Hope?" Annabeth repeated, dangerously calm. "Yes, hope, Annabeth," Will said, looking her in the eye. "MY BOYFRIEND ALMOST DIED JUST THEN!" she shrieked. "CAUSE HIS MIND IS F**KED UP! AND YOU WANT ME TO HOPE?"

"Annabeth, there's nothing he can do," Nico said calmly, walking over to them. Annabeth looked from Nico to Will, and back, her hair dishevelled, her grey eyes stormy. "Hope."


	8. Chapter 7 (Percy)

**VII**

 **PERCY**

"JET MODE ENGAGED!" Leo screamed. Percy was just exiting the stairway and his eyes widened as he saw the wind shield deploying. Sheets of Celestial Bronze shot up from the prow of the ship, forming an arc in front of it, about ten metres high. Ropes shot out of the main mast, lashing onto the metal and holding it in place. The ship lurched for an instant before continuing on its path much faster than before. Percy stumbled at the sudden speed, swearing under his breath at the sudden pain in his back. He'd healed, he should have healed. But all the scars, all the wounds, all the pain were back. Will had managed to fix his scars while he was asleep, but the pain remained. He regained his footing and walked over to Leo.

Leo shot Percy a small smile as he reached the console. "Hey, Perce," Leo said. "Gave us quite a scare this morning." Percy shrugged his shoulders before sitting down on the deck, resting his back against the console. "Not by choice," he muttered. "Though it's always fun teasing the others."

Leo chuckled as he pressed some more buttons on the board. Several tinny sounds came from the console, to which Leo responded with a satisfied grunt. Wiping his hands on his apron, he sat down next to Percy, leaning his back on the console. Percy didn't want to, but he couldn't help feeling a little resentful. He couldn't understand how Leo was fine – when he'd gone through exactly what Percy had as well.

"You wanna talk, Percy?" Leo asked suddenly, breaking Percy's reverie. "Yeah," Percy admitted. "I wanna know – why am _I_ being affected so much?"

"It's Tartarus, Percy," Leo chuckled mirthlessly. "No laughing matter." "But even you fell," Percy insisted. "You aren't affected as much as me." Leo seemed to ponder for a minute. "It _was_ your second time," he finally said. "And, honestly speaking, they did more to you than to me."

Percy nodded, still not fully convinced. "I'm stronger than this," he said resentfully. "Everyone thinks they are until they're faced by some – next-level shit," Leo stated, a far-away look on his face. Percy raised his eyebrows at him. "You just ruined a potentially awesome quote with profanity."

"Did I ruin it?" Leo said, scratching his chin. "Or did I make it better?" Percy chuckled, the laughter feeling good despite the pain it shot through his wounds.

"Leo?" a female voice broke his reverie. He recognised that voice, the sweet, musical tone that had been haunting him for years now. "Over here, Sunshine!" Leo called back. "Uhh…" Percy stammered. "I – uh – gotta go." He tried to clamber to his feet but Leo suddenly grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip. "Stay," he said, not looking directly at Percy. "I want you guys to sort this out."

"Leo…" Percy protested but Leo shook his head, refusing to relinquish his grip. The sound of footsteps neared them. Percy gave Leo a desperate look. Leo grinned. "She should be here in – 3… 2… 1."

"Leo, I was looking everywhere for you – oh."

"Hey, Sunshine." Leo beamed at Calypso who was staring in shock at Percy. Percy refused to meet her eyes, instead staring at the floor with an intensity that could have burned through it. _If only_. "Oh," Calypso said, moving her right hand onto her left fore-arm. "I didn't know you were busy. Sorry." She turned around to leave, but Leo intercepted her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before rotating her back towards Percy. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear before pushing her gently towards Percy. He winked and gave Percy a thumbs-up from behind Calypso's back before walking off.

Percy scratched his arm awkwardly, shuffling his feet. He felt disgusted with himself. This was _only Calypso_. He'd faced Titans, Giants, Kronos and Gaia themselves. He'd fallen into – and survived – Tartarus. And here he was, afraid. Of _Calypso_.

 _Calypso_. An immortal Titaness who had spent eternity on an island, cursed to remain heart-broken and alone forever because of a mistake her father had made. Her father, Atlas. Percy had faced him, and defeated him. But he'd had his friends. Every-time, he'd had his friends. He never faced any of his foes alone, and even when he did, the thought of his friends kept him going, kept his sword-arm swinging. But he'd never been alone. _She_ had. She'd been alone for almost her whole life, with brief respites in between which – in the grand scheme of things – amounted to a minute in a whole day. And when it all added up, she'd faced so, so much more than he ever had. And he'd failed her.

"Hi," Percy croaked. "Hello," she replied awkwardly. "Won't you sit down?" he asked from his spot on the deck. She didn't reply for a moment, but eventually walked over and sat on the other end of the console, a good 3 feet from Percy. He suppressed a wince at the obvious distance. He inhaled, steeling his nerves.

"I know what you must think of me," he said, barely above a whisper. He looked hesitantly over at Calypso, to see if she'd heard him. She was silent, her knees pulled up against her chest, her eyes locked on her feet. Percy cleared his throat. "I know what you must think of me," he repeated, a bit louder. "I heard you the first time," she replied, still not looking directly at him.

Percy grimaced. "Calypso, I did all I could." "Did you?" she asked, anger creeping into her deceivingly calm voice. Percy felt some of his own rising. "Well, I kind of lost all my memories – so I don't really see how I could have gotten you out."

Calypso's eyes flashed. "From what _I_ know, you didn't lose your memory until a few months after the war! Months, Percy!"

"I told the gods! I expected them to keep their promise to free you!"

Calypso scoffed. "EXPECTED? YOU EXPECTED THE OLYMPIANS TO KEEP A PROMISE! I KNEW YOU WERE NAÏVE, PERCY, BUT THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE!"

Percy shot to his feet, his hands balling into fists. "You're off now, aren't you?" he spat out, trying to keep his temper in control. "Can't you be happy?"

Calypso laughed, but it was a harsh, mirthless one. "You don't get it do you?" "Get what?"

She smiled sadly, her eyes lowering, the fire in them dying. "I wasn't mad at you because you couldn't get me off."

Percy reeled backwards as if punched. "Wha – What?" Tears shone in Calypso's eyes. "I was mad at you for putting yourself in danger."

Percy stumbled, placing his hands on the console to support himself. "I was mad at you, because I didn't even know if you were fine, if you were alive. I was mad at you, because I spent months sitting on that island, praying and praying that you were safe. I had no news of you. And I hated the gods, because they had taken away yet another of my loves, and sent him to die in their cause." Her voice choked and she began crying.

"Calypso," Percy stammered. "I – I'm so sorry." Pain erupted in his chest, and he leaned on the console, trying to stop the tears. _Why was this hurting so much?_

"PERCY!" Calypso shrieked. "Your shirt!" The pain intensified. Percy looked down, his eyes widening at the red stains pooling on the shirt's fabric. His scars felt like they were being ripped apart. He couldn't breathe.

The world around him span, and he felt himself falling, powerless to stop himself. He hit the deck hard, the jolt sending fresh waves of pain coursing through his chest. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, but there was no air in his lungs to make the noise. Calypso bent over him, her features blurred through the tears of pain in his eyes. He heard her calling for help from what seemed like miles away. He tried to stay awake, struggled to keep his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered, and then they were closed.


	9. Chapter 8 (Annabeth)

**VIII**

 **ANNABETH**

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders. "He said he had to go the bathroom," Frank supplied, stabbing a piece of fish with his fork and raising it to his mouth. Annabeth nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the food hall to their room. She knocked on the main door first. There was no reply, so she walked in. The room was empty, the bathroom door open. She walked over to it and glanced warily inside. Empty.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She whirled around to see Leo in the doorway, his hands in his tool-belt. "Leo!" she cried. "Have you seen Percy?" Leo nodded. "Yup, I just left him on the deck."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists. "Alone?" she said through gritted teeth, deathly quiet. "No, no!" Leo said, raising his hands in a placating manner. "He's with – umm…"

"With who, Leo?" Annabeth asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Calypso," Leo said warily. "Calypso?!" Annabeth almost shrieked. "You left them alone?"

Leo raised his hands defensively. "I thought they should talk stuff over." "TALK?" Annabeth shrieked, pushing past Leo and running for the stairs. "LEO, SHE CURSED ME! SHE'S GONNA TRY TO KILL HIM!"

She heard Leo running behind her but ignored him and ran up the stairs. As she was halfway up the last stairway, she heard a female scream for help. She took the steps two at a time and burst out onto the deck. The screams for help continued, but she couldn't see anyone. "THERE!" Leo shouted, pushing past her and running up the stairs to the quarterdeck.

She followed him. As she turned the corner of the console, a horrifying sight met her. On the deck lay Percy, blood pooling out of his mouth and his shirt stained with even more. Annabeth fell to her knees beside Percy, cradling his face in her hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she shrieked at Calypso, who had a terrified look on her face. "I didn't – I didn't – I didn't," she stammered like a mouse. Leo kneeled down beside his girlfriend, shielding her with his arm. "She didn't do anything," he snapped at Annabeth. "Give her a break, won't you."

Annabeth turned away from him and went back to checking Percy's vitals. His pulse was below normal, weakening with every passing moment. Footsteps echoed on the stairs, and soon someone was kneeling beside her. Will's hands dug into his satchel and pulled out some nectar. "Why is this happening, Will?" Annabeth asked pathetically. "I don't know," Will muttered. "Leo, how far are we?"

Leo removed himself from Calypso's arms and pressed a few buttons on the console. "Less than a minute," he announced, pulling a lever. Immediately the ship slowed down, causing several people to lurch forwards. The heat shield descended, sinking into the hull of the ship, the cables detaching and retracting into the mast. The ship descended, the clouds parting to reveal the skyline of New York below them. Annabeth's heart crept into her mouth. If she strained her eyes far enough, she could almost see the borders of the destroyed Camp Half-Blood. But that was not their destination. _That_ was on their left.

The Empire State Building rose majestically on their left. Leo pressed and pulled buttons and levers on the console and the ship aligned itself with the roof where another elevator opening was.

"Jason, help me with him," Will ordered and the son of Jupiter walked forward and grabbed Percy from under the arms. Will grabbed him by his legs, and the two awkwardly manoeuvred him over the railing of the ship and onto the building. Annabeth climbed over and followed them, hurriedly inserting a drachma into the slot. The wall parted to reveal the shining yellow doors of the Olympus Elevator.

Will and Jason carried Percy into the elevator, laying him down on the floor. Annabeth followed them in. As the elevator doors shut, Will raised Percy's shirt and dripped nectar onto the scars. A hissing sound emanated from the scars as the nectar attempted to heal them. "This is not good," Will murmured to himself as he searched for something else in his bag.

"He's not breathing," Jason said, kneeling down beside Percy, placing his hand on his stationary chest. Annabeth felt her heart ache with pain and she shrunk to the ground. "Is it – too late?" Jason asked, looking up at Will, sadness etched onto his face.

Will grit his teeth. "Not yet." He pulled out a big white square from his bag and unwrapped it till it took the form of a stretcher. "Lift him onto this," Will ordered and Jason did so. Will pulled four metal batons out of his bag and attached one to each corner of the cloth. "When the door opens, you grab those," he said, indicating the two next to Percy's head. "And we run like we've never run before."

The elevator began slowing down. Jason kneeled down next to his assigned bars, his back to Percy. Will kneeled down at Percy's feet, his hands hovering over the two at his end. The doors opened with a _ding_! "NOW!" Will shouted and the two of them grabbed the bars and zoomed out of the elevator. Annabeth climbed to her feet and followed them, her hair streaming out behind her, her lungs pounding. "MOVE! MOVE!" Jason yelled as several nymphs and satyrs jumped off the path of the running demigods. Will raised his end of the bars as they reached the steps, in an effort to keep Percy as level as possible. They were almost at the Olympian palace, their lungs gasping for breath, sweat gathering on their foreheads.

In front of the doors to the palace, stood a group of soldiers, in front of whom stood a huge man in Greek armour, his bulging muscles exposed and his hands holding a battle-axe, a spear strapped to his back. Nuclear explosions were mirrored in his blood-red eyes that shone out from under his bronze helmet embossed with scenes of war and carnage.

"Let them pass!" Ares boomed and the guards opened the door, Jason, Will and Annabeth passing through them before they were shut again. The Council Room was almost full, nine out of the twelve seats occupied. In a corner of the room kneeled Hestia, tending the hearth, and beside her kneeled Hades, the Helm of Darkness at his side. On the ten thrones sat Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus and Aphrodite. Ares was outside. So where was Athena?

Annabeth took all this within the space of seconds. Jason and Will slid to a stop, laying Percy down. Jason collapsed to all fours, gasping as Will bowed to his father. "Father," he gasped. "Help," before even he collapsed.

Apollo clambered off his throne, and after propping his son up against it, he kneeled down beside Percy. "UNCLE!" he shouted, and both Poseidon and Hades ran over to him. Hades raised a pale hand over Percy's face and muttered a few words as Poseidon caressed his son's face, tears pricking his eyes. "Child," Poseidon said, without looking at Annabeth. "Go to your mother. It is not good for you to stay here."

"Where is she?" Annabeth said, climbing to her feet, not daring to argue with the god. Poseidon motioned with his head towards a room behind the one they were in. Annabeth nodded, and gulping down her worry, began walking towards the room. She stopped, the question creeping up her throat. "Will he be fine?" she asked, turning around to see all the Olympians, Hestia and Hades gathered around Percy. Aphrodite detached from the group and, walking over, took Annabeth by the arm. "Let me take you to your mother."

Annabeth allowed herself to be led away, though she never took her eyes away from the crowd. She couldn't see Percy, but she didn't stop looking. Aphrodite stopped in front of a bronze door. "She's weak," was all she said before pushing the door open and motioning Annabeth inside. Annabeth took one last look at the crowd before walking into the room, the door closing shut behind her.

In the middle of the room was a bed, surrounded by a golden aura. A desk sat on the other side of the bed, on which lay a small stack of books and several medical implements. On the side closer to Annabeth was a chair, with a wicker back and grey upholstery and cushion. On the bed lay a figure, weak and frail, her fair complexion now deathly pale and waxen. Her hands were almost skeletal, her veins shaping mountain ridges into the stretched skin.

"Mother?" Annabeth whispered, her hands shaking. Athena stirred in her sleep. Annabeth walked closer, her breath hitching. She pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down on it, one hand on her knee and the other clenching her mother's. Athena's hand rested in her palm, while her thumb stroked the back of her mother's hand. Annabeth rested her head on their clasped hands – allowing a few tears to leak out from her eyes as the stress of the past few days and seeing her mother in this state accumulated.

Athena had never been a _proper_ mother to her – once telling her daughter she didn't care for her, calling her a disappointment. But she was the only motherly figure Annabeth had, and she had allowed Gaius to use her to put her mother in this state. He had used her, controlled her, walked her into Olympus and detonated a wave bomb that incapacitated the gods, just as Athena had hugged her daughter.

Annabeth felt the fragile hand underneath hers move. The sheets rustled as Athena shifted. Annabeth raised her head, moving her hair out of her eyes with her free hand. Athena was looking back at her, her grey-eyes full of power and vitality despite her weakness. "Annabeth," she whispered. "Mother, I – I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to …"

Athena raised her other hand to silence Annabeth. "I know you did not," Athena whispered, as if each word caused her pain. "Why are you here?"

"Percy," Annabeth croaked, trying not to choke up. "I thought he was – dead," Athena said confusedly. "He was – sort of," Annabeth admitted. "But then he came back, after Gaius used me to attack Olympus – sorry about that – and then used us as pawns when he destroyed Christ's statue in Rio. Percy saved us, but then he and Leo fell into Tartarus."

At this, Athena inhaled sharply. "Oh, my poor child," she said softly, stroking Annabeth's cheek with a frail hand. Annabeth leaned into the touch, breathing in deeply before she went on. "But then he came back, on his birthday. We found him, and brought him back to the ship. Camp got destroyed somewhere in between, and then we rushed to Camp Jupiter after picking up Percy – but we were too late."

"Both camps?" Athena asked in a shocked tone. Annabeth nodded. "Gaius bombed Camp Half-Blood, and attacked Jupiter with mercenaries and the help of the army." "What army?" "The U.S. Army."

Athena's eyes widened. "That's – impossible," she muttered. "But he did it," Annabeth said. "Somehow, he got the support of the government and he did it." Athena just hummed in acknowledgement. "What happened then?"

Annabeth exhaled. "We gathered the few survivors from Jupiter and brought them aboard the ship." Athena raised a hand. "You keep saying; ship! Wasn't the Argo II destroyed?"

"Leo built another one, while he was being controlled." Athena raised a hand, silencing her daughter. "Is it safe?" Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. Then it hit her. "Oh, yes – we checked it out, searched high and low. No booby traps or anything." Athena nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Very well, go on."

"Well, we just began making our way East – for no apparent reason, but to get away from the ruins of Camp Jupiter. While Percy was down in – down _there_ – he got hurt; a lot." Annabeth felt tears leak out of her eyes. "Will healed him, or so we thought. He suddenly got these attacks, and his scars and wounds would re-open. He nearly died each time – and so we rushed here as fast as we could, hoping that Lord Apollo could do something to help. We brought Percy in, and Poseidon told me to come to you."

"Poseidon?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth nodded. "He _has_ changed indeed," she said, impressed. Athena shifted slightly and grasped at a vial of nectar that sat on the wooden stand next to her bed. She unscrewed the top and downed the contents. Colour bloomed in her previously pale cheeks, and her grip on Annabeth's hand tightened as strength returned to her.

"Come," she said, turning to sit on the edge of the bed and swinging her legs over. "Where?" Annabeth asked, confused. "To see Percy, of course."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Are you strong enough?" Athena chuckled. "I may not be able to move a mountain just yet," she said with a voice full of mirth. "But I think I can walk a few hundred metres to see my daughter's boyfriend."

Annabeth blushed, helping her mother off the bed and onto her feet. Athena was a bit shaky on her feet, but after a few steps seemed to get better. Annabeth opened the door and led her mother out. As they exited the room and came into the Throne Room, the doors to the palace opened. In walked Artemis, followed by Chiron and the entire group of demigods aboard the Argo III. Artemis and the centaur walked over to Athena and Annabeth, followed by the rest of the Seven whilst the others milled about the hall.

"Sister," Artemis said, taking Athena's free hand. "How are you feeling?" Athena raised her hand and patted Artemis' shoulder. "Much better," she said. "Thank you." Chiron bowed to the goddess. "Lady Athena," he said reverently. "Chiron," Athena acknowledged.

"Annabeth, where's Percy?" Jason asked, coming to her other side. "Apollo took him – probably to his palace."

"Go," Athena said, "I'm with Athena." Annabeth nodded and let go of her mother's hand. Athena placed her hand on the back of Annabeth's head and moved it towards her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Annabeth smiled at her mother, before following Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel out of the Throne Room and onto the streets of Olympus. "Any idea where Apollo's palace even is?" Frank asked, turning around to look at the others.

"This way," a voice from behind them said. They whirled around to see Will and Nico walking up to them. Will crossed them and motioned with his head to follow him. "It's on the Eastern side of Olympus," he added as he turned left onto a path paved with gold. Flashy. Obviously Apollo. Sunflowers lined the sides of the path, and the grass was lush and green. The palace came into view as soon as they turned onto the golden path. The palace was huge, not as much as the main one, but still pretty big and flashy. The glare of the sun glinting off the gold nearly blinded them, so they all raised their hands to their eyes.

The doors were open, and in the entrance Annabeth could see Zeus, Hera and Demeter standing, with Ares a little further inside. "Jason!" Zeus shouted, waving him over. "I'll catch up with you guys," Jason said and walked over to his father. Zeus embraced his son in a one-armed hug, much to Hera's displeasure. "Frank!" Ares cried. "Umm…" Frank murmured. "Go," Hazel whispered and Frank walked off to his father. The remaining five walked further into the palace. In the lounge, some other gods milled around. "LEO!" Hephaestus shouted, nearly overturning a table in his excitement. "Does he count as an organic life-form?" Leo muttered, trying to hide his excitement at being noticed by his father as he walked over to the god. "Nico! Hazel!" Hades said, walking towards them. "Come, my children – we have much to discuss." The two looked at Annabeth who nodded her head and they went to their father. Annabeth and Piper continued on, till they came up to a door. Outside the door stood Aphrodite, applying some make-up from a small kit in her hand. "Come here, Piper dear," she called. "Let's leave my OTP alone for a minute," Annabeth overheard her whisper as mother and daughter walked off; Piper throwing a desperate look at Annabeth. Annabeth shrugged, holding back laughter.

All mirth left her as she suddenly heard a muffled scream from inside. _Percy_. She pushed the handle down and rushed in, bumping into Poseidon. The sea god looked down at her, sadness and pain in his eyes. "Come, sister," he said, placing an arm around Hestia's shoulders and the two of them walked out of the room, leaving Annabeth, Percy and Apollo alone.

Percy lay on the bed, his eyes half-open, tears leaking out of the edge. He was shirtless, and Apollo was using some strange medical implements to fix his scars. Annabeth sunk to her knees next to the bed, grabbing Percy's hand. "It's ok," she whispered earnestly, pressing kisses to his hand. "I'm here."

"Percy," Apollo warned. "This is gonna hurt." Percy didn't reply, but his grip on Annabeth's hand tightened. Apollo inhaled and then plunged a syringe into the center of the diagonal gash across Percy's torso. Percy screamed again, his hands crushing Annabeth's, his nails digging into her skin, causing rivulets of blood to leak out. Annabeth suppressed a cry of pain, instead stroking Percy's cheek with her free one. Apollo pushed the plunger of the syringe, making a shimmering gold liquid pour out and fill the scar, solidifying and melting into his skin – till his skin regained its natural colour.

"Two down," Apollo exhaled, pulling the syringe out. "Six more to go." "Six?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "He has to go through that six more times?!"

Apollo shook his head. "That's just for his upper body. I don't know how many more are on his lower body. That's when I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Annabeth blushed despite herself, realising what Apollo meant. "When I start that, why don't you go call his mother?" "Mom?" Percy whimpered in his stupor. "I'll do that," Annabeth agreed.

"And now," Apollo groaned, plunging the syringe into a vat of the shimmering gold liquid. "For the other six."

Annabeth gulped.


	10. Chapter 9 (Piper)

**IX**

 **PIPER**

"Hey, Pipes," Annabeth said, tapping on her shoulder, surprising her. She'd been sitting with her mother for the past several minutes, who'd been unusually quiet – probably because of the screams that came from the room roughly every minute. Eight screams. That's how many she'd counted.

"Annabeth," Piper said, standing up and taking the blonde's hand in her own. "Is he alright?" Annabeth bit her lip. "He's getting there," she sighed. "I'm going to get his mom – but don't wanna go alone. Come with me?"

Piper looked to her mother. Aphrodite nodded, smiling sincerely for once. Piper beamed at her and nodded at Annabeth. The worry lines around Annabeth's eyes seemed to ease, and the two walked out of the palace.

As they walked on the path, Piper heard someone running behind her. She turned around to see Jason, his blond hair flying in the breeze as he ran. "Pipes!" he called. "Where you two going?"

"We're going to get Percy's mom," Annabeth explained. Jason's eyes widened, his head snapping back to look at the palace and then back at them. "Wha – why? Is he OK?" "Percy's fine-ish," Annabeth said calmly, but her eyes betrayed her worry. "He hasn't seen his mom in at least 8 months, so we thought it'd be nice if she's here when he wakes up."

Jason's mouth opened in an 'O'. "Eight months?" Piper asked surprised. "Yup," Annabeth admitted. "Amnesia for six, then two months on the quest. Eight."

"I'm coming with you guys," Jason said in a tone that suggested there was no room for argument. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. The three of them continued on the path, Annabeth in front while Piper and Jason behind her. Piper linked her arm through Jason's, winking at him when he looked down at her. Jason leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Piper leaned into him as they turned left off the path and onto the main cobbled street running through Olympus.

Satyrs and nymphs waved at them as they passed by, to which the three responded with polite nods, smiles and the occasional wave. A few minutes later, they reached the elevator. Annabeth fished in her pocket for a drachma and inserted it into the slot. They walked into the elevator, Piper leaning against Jason who leaned against the wall, his arms around her stomach. The ride was long, but not agonisingly so. Piper felt the elevator slowing down and steadied herself for the stop. The doors dinged open and the three of them walked out into the crowded lobby of the Empire State Building.

Piper looked around herself in awe. It had been ages since she'd walked amongst so many people who had absolutely no idea what perils they lived in. It had been ages since she'd felt – _normal_ ; and her heart ached for the times gone by. She leaned more into Jason as they walked for the exit, Annabeth pushing the door open and walking out into the late-afternoon air.

If possible, the streets were even more crowded. People milled about, probably the ones who got off early, in a sea of heads. "This way," Annabeth announced loudly and walked into the sea. Piper gulped and she and Jason plunged in after Annabeth.

Pushes and shoves, a hastily mumbled "Sorry!" or angrily shouted "Watch where you're going!" Piper clung to Jason and they both kept their arms on the back of Annabeth's head. Even she seemed to be having some trouble navigating the crowd; but she and Jason were like fish out of water. Annabeth kept turning around to look at them to see if they were keeping up. After what seemed like an eternity, Annabeth turned around and said, "Left here."

They turned out of the crowd and into the entrance of an old but nicely built block of apartments. Annabeth walked in as if she belonged there and started climbing stairs. "Stairs," Piper grumbled and Jason chuckled. They followed Annabeth up the stairs.

Annabeth stopped in front of a wooden door. There was a sign on the outside; _"The Blofis Residence"_. "Blowfish?" Jason asked stunned. Piper slapped his chest lightly. "Manners," she chided. "No, seriously," Jason went on, clueless. "Is it a Poseidon thing, or am I pronouncing it wrong?"

Annabeth chuckled, her eyes sparkling, her face animated. It was a look on her Piper hadn't seen in a long time. It was a good look. "It's _Blofis_ ," Annabeth corrected. "And now, gods save us. Last time I came here, it was to say that Percy died."

With that cheery statement, she knocked on the door. "I'll get it," a man's voice said, followed by footsteps and a woman chuckling and saying, "I'm not in any position to." The woman's voice sounded just like Percy's – but feminine. Sally Jackson – or Blofis now.

The door opened. In its place stood a middle-aged man probably in his late forties. He had salt-and-pepper hair and a face that could be called handsome. He was tall, at least six feet, and he wore a button-down shirt that was open at the collar and the sleeves rolled up.

"Paul," Annabeth said, putting her hand out. "Annabeth," he said shocked. He shook his head and blinked his eyes. He took her hand and shook it. "Come in," he said distractedly. "Come in."

Annabeth stepped in. "Jason," Jason introduced, sticking his hand out. Paul smiled sadly and shook it. "Piper," she announced and shook Paul's hand. "You must be friends of Percy's," Paul said in a voice thick with emotion. "Yeah," Piper said. "About that…"

She was interrupted by a squeal that obviously came from Annabeth but at the same time was the least _Annabethy_ thing to do. The three of them rushed in to investigate. Annabeth was bent over at the waist, hugging someone whose arms were around her back. Annabeth broke away from the hug to reveal a beautiful woman with blue eyes that sparkled and changed colour in the light, a smile as warm as a quilt, and long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, dressed in a simple striped dress – a new-born baby in her lap as she sat on the couch.

Annabeth went to her knees, gingerly reaching her hands out towards the baby. "May I?" she asked Sally. Sally nodded, smiling widely. Annabeth touched the baby's cheeks with outstretched fingers, gently stroking them. Her other hand gently massaged the back of the sleeping baby girl.

"Percy has a sister," Annabeth whispered to herself, her smile growing wider and tears pricking her eyes. Piper's heart ached for the fact that Percy couldn't come himself to see his baby sister. "Where are my manners?" Annabeth chided herself. She got to her feet, gesturing for Piper and Jason to come forward. "This is Piper, and Jason," Annabeth introduced. "How lovely of you to come," Sally said, smiling at them. "Sorry I can't get up."

"Please relax, Mrs. Jack – Blofis," Piper insisted. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Jason nodded his agreement. "Likewise," Sally said. Her eyes wandered over their shoulders. "Is Percy coming?" she asked hopefully, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sally," Annabeth swallowed. "That's what we're here to talk about." Sally's face fell. "What's wrong?" she asked in a deceptively steady voice, but her wide eyes betrayed her panic.

"Percy got hurt," Jason stepped in. "Bad. Lord Apollo said seeing you would help him get better quicker." "Where is he?" Sally asked, her voice wavering now. "Olympus," Piper answered. "Take me there right now," she said, motioning to get up.

"Sally," Paul said, stepping forward. "You just got back from the hospital an hour ago. You should rest." "I can't rest, Paul!" she all but snapped. "My baby's hurt."

She wrapped her hands around the new-born baby, moving to get up. Paul moved to help her up, pushing her gently from behind. "I'll drive you," he said, picking up the baby's carrier.

Two minutes later they were all piled into Paul's Prius. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. He took a right, then a left, then went straight for a while till they arrived at the Empire State Building. Sally leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said. "Take care of yourself," he said, before turning to Annabeth in the backseat. "You don't need to say it," Annabeth said. "She'll be fine with us."

The four of them got out of the car, Annabeth grabbing the baby carrier from Sally while Piper helped her out of the car. They entered the building, the look of worry never fading from Sally's face. "Six-hundredth floor," Annabeth said to the guard, tossing a drachma onto the counter before he could deny the existence of any such floor. He nodded and an elevator's doors dinged open. "Thanks," Annabeth said and the four of them walked into the elevator. The lift zoomed up its shaft, a boom sounding when they broke free of the building and were on their way up to Olympus. Sally's feet tapped nervously.

The doors finally opened, revealing the wonderful city of Olympus. They stepped out of the elevator but a golden sheen appeared in front of them and Sally and the baby carrier suddenly stopped. "Not right now!" Sally cried, slamming her fist exasperatedly against the golden substance.

"I, POSEIDON, GRANT SALLY BLOFIS AND ALL WITH HER PERMISSION TO ENTER OLYMPUS!"

Piper whirled around to see Poseidon walking towards them. "Poseidon," Sally whispered under her breath. "Sally," Poseidon said. "My dear."

"Annabeth, take the baby carrier," Poseidon ordered. Annabeth took the carrier from Sally, who was still looking at Poseidon. Poseidon knelt slightly and picked Sally up, bridal style, eliciting a tiny squeak from her. The five of them then walked towards Apollo's palace.

"I can walk," Sally finally said playfully once she's gotten past the shock. "You mortals walk too slowly after giving birth," Poseidon chuckled. "How is Percy?" Sally asked in a scared voice. "He is healing," Poseidon said seriously. "Apollo says he has fixed the scars," he said, turning towards Piper, Jason and Annabeth.

"Scars?" Sally shrieked. "What scars?!" "He fell into Tartarus…" Poseidon started saying but he was cut off. "TARTARUS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TARTARUS?" "Wait till she finds out it was the second time," Jason whispered to Piper, to which she responded by elbowing him in the chest. "Yes, for the second time," Poseidon said. Piper groaned. "THE SECOND TIME?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS? WHY DID NO-ONE TELL ME?"

"Annabeth," Sally said, squirming in Poseidon's arms to get a look at her. "Was he there when you came last week?" Annabeth looked at her feet. "Not then," she admitted. "Where was he then?" "With me," Poseidon answered. "Now we're there, so please stop these questions. We'll fill you in later."

Even though Piper could tell she didn't like it, Sally quietened. Poseidon turned onto the golden path, followed by Annabeth holding the baby and Piper and Jason bringing up the rear. They walked up to the palace and entered it. Although some of the gods raised eyebrows at Sally's presence, none of them said anything. Athena, Artemis and Chiron had also arrived.

Poseidon set Sally down on her feet in front of the door in which Percy was. He nodded at her, gently pushing her forward. She swallowed nervously. "Eight months," she whispered to herself before she knocked on the door and walked into the room.


	11. Chapter 10 (Percy)

**X**

 **PERCY**

 _Percy was asleep, he knew that much. He couldn't hear, see or say anything – but he could feel everything. First he felt the hard wooden floor of the deck and knew he had fallen onto it. He felt nothing else for a while, but eventually he felt two people pick him up – a pair of hands under his arms and another under his feet. He felt them running, the swaying of his body in mid-air. Then the cold marble floor and a speedy upwards motion._ A lift _, he surmised. As the upwards motion continued, he felt the hands lift him up again just a little and then lowered him onto a slightly softer substance that masked the frigid stone. The lift slowed down, and he felt hands grip the softer material. The lift stopped, and then he was lifted again and being carried at high speeds over what was probably cobbled ground, judging by the unsteadiness of the carriers' steps. They carried him up steps and then on level ground. He felt their motion slow considerably till it stopped altogether – and he was laid on the ground._

 _He felt a pair of hands slide under his shirt and another caress his face. The hands under his shirt traced his scars, and soon he felt himself being weightless – and then he was lying on a soft bed. His shirt was pulled off him. Icy cold water was dripped onto his scars, and then a warmer liquid which dulled the perpetual pain. Probably nectar._

 _Then suddenly, he felt something else. A pointy steel object entered one of his scars, making pain shoot through his body. He was vaguely aware that he was screaming. Boiling liquid flowed into the gashes from the pointy steel object – probably a syringe. The pain intensified. Then it was over. He felt the syringe retract._

 _He felt a familiar hand grasp his own. Warmth spread through his body and he felt somewhat safe._ Annabeth _._

 _Before he could savour her touch, the syringe entered another scar, and the pain resumed. He felt himself screaming and bucking and he squeezed down hard on Annabeth's hand despite himself. The pain reached a crescendo – and then he was unable to feel anymore…_

XXXXX

"He's asleep," Percy heard someone say, before a door opened and closed and the person walked out. A familiar feeling hand caressed his face – but it wasn't Annabeth. Percy forced himself awake and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, his eyelids fluttering, his head aching. His eyes strained as they refocused, the image of a woman being the only thing he could make out, only just. The image became slightly clearer, and he could see brown hair speckled with flecks of grey.

"Mom?" Percy said weakly, but even he knew it was impossible that she'd be here. What was she doing on the Argo III? Then he sensed it – they weren't moving. His eyes cleared and focused and then he saw her. Blue eyes as bright as the morning sky, tears hanging on their edge. Her smile melted his heart, and in that moment, he knew she was actually here.

"Mom?" Percy croaked, trying to sit up, tears leaking out of his eyes. Sally let out a strangled sob and yanked Percy into a hug. Pain shot through his body but he didn't care. He was here, with his mother – after months and months. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed openly, finally not afraid to show his fear, to show his uncertainty, his insecurities. He no longer needed to be strong for the others – it was just him and his mom.

"Oh, my baby boy," Sally said, stroking his hair as he sobbed into the crook of her neck. He raised his arms and put them around her neck, pulling her even closer. "Mom," he rasped. "I'm here," she cooed softly, her voice thick with tears that moistened his hair. She smelt wonderful, still like chocolates and liquorice and candy and marshmallows even though he was pretty sure she didn't work at the candy store anymore.

"How are you?" she asked, pulling away from the hug and leaning down to his face so they were eye-to-eye. She reached out a hand and wiped away his tears. "Better," Percy admitted, smiling weakly at her. He looked down at his chest and thankfully it was covered by a blanket. He nonchalantly tugged at the blanket and pulled it up till his chin. Sally noticed. "What happened?" she asked, raising a concerned eyebrow. _F**ck_ , Percy thought to himself. "Nothing," he said as calmly as he could. "Just a bit cold." Sally looked around herself. "It's quite warm in here," she said confusedly. Percy smiled weakly. She shrugged and seated herself on the sliver of the bed he wasn't occupying, her hand caressing his face.

As she sat, the blanket bunched up underneath her and slid off Percy's neck. His eyes widened and he tried to grab it but it was too late. Sally inhaled sharply. "Percy," she rasped, her eyes fixated on the scar that was visible just under his neck where his collarbone started. "Mom, please…" he croaked, trying to pull the blanket up, but she grasped at it with a shaking, pale hand.

Percy closed his eyes, waiting for the outburst. He felt his mother pull the covers down off his chest ever so slightly, exposing the entire region above his stomach. He heard a stifled scream and opened his eyes to see his mother looking down in shock at his abused chest, her hand covering her mouth. His scars were no longer bleeding, but they were outlined with an angry red. The trenches of the gashes had been filled with a skin-coloured substance, but there was still enough difference to tell that _that_ was not his actual skin.

"Mom, it's not as bad as it looks." Percy lied, trying to calm her down. Sally looked at him like as if he'd slapped her. Percy winced. "Not as bad – as it looks?" Sally asked, deathly calm, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her worry and anger. "Who did this to you?" she asked, fire flaring in her eyes. "Mom…" "POSEIDON!" Sally shouted at the top of her lungs.

The door opened a moment later and Percy's father poked his weather-beaten but handsome face in. "Yes?" he asked. "Get your sorry ass in here before, Olympian or not, I drag it in," Sally threatened. Poseidon's eyes widened and he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Percy, my boy," Poseidon said, leaning down to place his hand on top of his head and stroke his hair. "How do you feel?" Before Percy could reply, Sally interrupted. "How does he feel? USE THOSE GORGEOUS EYES OF YOURS FOR ONCE AND LOOK AT HIM! HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS?" "Mom…" Percy tried to intervene but she shot him a glare that made him shut his mouth as quickly as he had opened it.

"Sally, I don't know what happened to him," Poseidon said, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. "If you give me a chance, I was just going to ask him." Percy looked down at his hands, trying to ignore his parents. "Percy?" Poseidon prodded. "Dad, please," Percy pleaded. "I don't want to talk about it."

Poseidon hung his head. "Son, I know it must have been terrible, but we need to know. Your mother and I."

Percy breathed in deeply. "When I left your palace, Kymopoleia helped me get to my friends as fast as I could. I managed to save them and everything, but when the statue blew up, an entrance to Tartarus opened up underneath it. Leo, he tried to throw Annabeth into it – I know I couldn't let that happen. So I tackled him and we both – fell in."

Poseidon put a hand on Percy's shoulder, urging him to go on. Percy swallowed. "When we got down there, I managed to get the chip off Leo, and we tried looking for a way out. But we – were captured." He didn't mention Damasen and Bo – Iapetus. He couldn't.

"Who captured you?" Poseidon asked. Percy inhaled deeply before answering. "Kronos." The temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees and Percy's scars panged with pain. Poseidon's olive complexion went pale. "That's impossible," he said. "I don't understand," Sally piped up, looking from Poseidon to Percy and then back again. "Didn't he die?"

"Yes," Percy said. "But when Annabeth and I escaped Tartarus, we had help. Somehow, they managed to kill the embodiment of Tartarus, and that gave out the energy to reform every single monster, Titan or Giant ever killed."

"I felt the energy," Poseidon admitted. "But I thought it was due to the Doors of Death being freed." Percy shook his head. "Kronos reformed, stronger, way stronger than when he possessed Luke. And he captured Leo and me. He – he hurt us. Then, he let us go one day, but then sent a small army after us – but we managed to escape. The Argo III found us, and here we are."

Sally stroked his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. "I shall go tell the others," Poseidon said, visibly shaken. "Thank you, Percy." He turned to leave, but as he walked out the door, he turned back. "I'm proud of you, son."

Sally got up and whispered something in his ear. Poseidon smiled and nodded, placing a kiss to Sally's cheek before walking out and closing the door. Sally leaned down and pulled the covers up till Percy's chin. "Have I got a surprise for you," she said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door and then it opened. "Annabeth!" Percy said happily as she walked in. She grinned at him and bent over to kiss him, handing a weird sort of open box to Sally that seemed to be filled with a bundle of clothes. He savoured the taste of her lips on his before he blushed heavily as he had just kissed in front of his mom.

Sally gingerly picked up the bundle of clothes and laid it on Percy's chest. _"Is this the surprise, clothes?"_ Percy was about to ask but he suddenly became aware that the bundle was warm and – moving. He looked closely and saw that beneath the red fabric, a pale-pink sort of fleshy substance could be seen. He looked closer and deduced tiny fingers, and then hands, then arms encased in the red cloth. His eyes moved up in wonder and he saw a tiny face with miniscule features, a thin pouty mouth, a nose and fluttering eyelids.

Percy focused closer as his sea-green eyes bored into the face with an intensity that could burn through Stygian Iron. The eyelids opened finally, and electric blue-eyes stared back at him.


	12. Chapter 11 (Jason)

**WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual themes - namely intense kissing. My first such scene, so sorry if it's no good. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.**

 **XI**

 **JASON**

Annabeth looked down at the little baby girl with adoration in her eyes. Jason gingerly reached out a finger to stroke the baby's cheek but a hand slapped his away. "She's sleeping, idiot," Piper hissed before returning to fawning over the happily asleep baby. "You're making enough noise to wake her up," Jason complained. "Is she up?" Piper asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. "No," Jason admitted. "Then why are _you_ complaining?"

The baby stirred in her sleep and all three of them immediately went silent, staring in wonder. Footsteps approached them and Jason looked back to see Poseidon walking towards them. "Annabeth," he whispered, also looking at the baby. "Sally wants you to take Estelle in."

"Estelle?" Annabeth asked, before slapping her forehead for her stupidity. "Of course," she said before standing up and slowly picking up the baby carrier. She walked out of the lounge and into the room, knocking before she entered. Jason got up to follow her, but Piper pulled him back down onto the sofa. She climbed up next to him and leaned back into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Jason looked around himself, but none of the gods seemed to be paying them attention, partly because most had left and partly because the sofa they were on was in a different part of the room.

"How long has it been since we were able to relax like this?" Piper asked sleepily. "Too long," Jason chuckled, resting his chin on her hair, breathing in its lovely scent. He pressed a kiss to her hair and Piper hummed in contentment. He kept his face nestled in her hair, relishing the feeling. Not for long though, as Annabeth walked up to them. "Sorry to interrupt you, lovebirds," she quipped. "You can come and see Percy." She walked on, looking for Frank, Hazel and Leo.

Piper moved to get up off Jason but he swung his legs over the sofa and got up, picking her up in the process, bridal – style. Piper yelped but then relaxed into his arms, swinging her arms around his neck. "Why, Mr. Grace," she said in a horrible British accent. Jason chuckled and walked over to the door, setting Piper on her feet. She smoothed her dress and fixed Jason's shirt as Annabeth returned with the other three.

Annabeth led the way in, the others following her. "Perce!" Leo shouted as he entered but Percy didn't hear him. He was too entranced staring at his new-born sister who lay on the blanket on top of his chest. His eyes were leaking tears, and were wide open in adoration and awe. He raised his calloused hands and lovingly stroked the baby's back. Estelle raised her head the tiniest bit and looked back at Percy. He froze as she whined in a tiny voice, his eyes filled with fear of her crying, but she soon lowered her head onto the blanket on his chest and went back to sleeping. Percy let out a breath he had been holding, all the time looking down at the baby who bobbed up and down as his chest rose and fell.

"She was born on your birthday," Sally said, stroking Percy's hair. Percy looked up at her and then back at his sister, love in his eyes. "He's smitten," Jason leaned down and whispered to Piper. Piper beamed back at him. Sally carefully picked up her daughter and put her back in the baby carrier. Jason and the others flooded Percy.

"How do you feel?"

"Is the pain gone?"

"Was Apollo alone in the room with you when your pants were off?"

"LEO!"

 _"_ _MY PANTS WERE OFF?!"_

"ANNABETH, CALM YOURSELF!"

"LEO!"

"YEESH, BEAUTY QUEEN. WATCH THE SLAPS!"

"Alright, kids," Sally said, raising her hands to quiet them down. "Let him rest." "Mom," Percy whined. "I'm rested." Sally shot him a look that effectively silenced him.

"Annabeth, you can stay," Sally relented, beckoning the others out with herself. As the door closed behind them, Jason saw Annabeth sticking her tongue out at them jokingly. "Sally," Poseidon called, walking over to them. "I'll escort you home."

Sally blushed. "You don't have to…" she started but Poseidon had already scooped her up, one hand steadying her under her back, the other one under her legs and supporting the baby carrier, walking out of the palace.

"Back to the Argo?" Leo asked, stretching his arms out and yawning. Jason checked his watch. It was already nine at night and they'd had a long day. "Why not?" Frank said, pulling Hazel closer to him and looking at the others for confirmation. "I'm bushed," Piper announced and the five of them walked out of the palace, running into the rest of the crew of the Argo III and walking back together to the ship, Calypso leaning on Leo's shoulder. Reyna fell into step beside Jason. "How is he?" she asked him stoically. "He's better and awake," he replied. "Annabeth's with him now."

Reyna's eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, but then it was gone and she was as stoic as ever. "I see," she said emotionlessly. It didn't take long for Jason to put two and two together. "Wait," he said, stopping in the street. "You like him?" Fire rose in Reyna's eyes and her mouth twisted into a snarl, but she soon calmed down. "I did," she said steadily, not looking at Jason. "If you ever tell anyone…" she said dangerously, the threat hanging in the air. "Never, Praetor," Jason said. "Thank you," Reyna said, inclining her head, a hint of a smile on her face. "Pontifus Maximus."

Jason smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. Reyna stiffened at the contact, but then relaxed into his touch. "You'll always be Rey-Rey to me," Jason quipped. Reyna's hand glided down to her dagger at her waist – a motion not missed by Jason. He gulped and speed-walked to Piper, leaving behind a heartily chuckling Reyna.

"Flyboy," she greeted him and leaned into him as they walked, linking her arm with his. "Beauty Queen," Jason replied. "Only Leo can call me that," she said, elbowing him lightly. "I am insecure," Jason growled, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "He better not be taking my girl."

Piper smiled and hugged him back. "Unless he's willing to trade me Hot Stuff," Jason said dead seriously, unable to resist the urge to tease Piper. Piper broke from the hug and looked at him with mock anger in her eyes. "Enjoy sleeping alone today, Grace," she said, walking off. "I've been sleeping alone all the time," Jason pointed out, running to catch up to her. "Well," Piper said, turning to look at him. "I _was_ planning to sleep in your room tonight."

"You are?!" Jason said, unable to contain his surprise. " _Was,_ Grace." "What, why?" "Well, I suppose you'd rather have _Hot Stuff_ in your bed, wouldn't you?"

Jason leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, resting his forehead on hers. "Not really," he said breathily. Piper said nothing, her eyes closed as she rested against him. "Get a move on, lovebirds!" Leo called. Piper groaned and asked, "How much longer?" "Depends who gets to the elevator first," Jason shrugged. "Race ya!" Piper said and burst into a run, straight for the elevator. After a moment of surprise, Jason began running and catching up to her. "OH NO YOU DON'T SUPERMAN!" Leo yelled and began chasing after them, followed by Calypso, Frank and Hazel.

Piper was almost at the elevator. She slid to a stop and jammed a drachma into the slot and jabbed at the button. Just as the doors slid open, Jason reached her and tackled her into the lift. Piper squealed as they fell onto the floor. Just at the got up, however, they heard a war cry and looked up to see Leo and the others running full tilt at them. "Oh, fu…" Piper began saying but they were slammed into before that and all six of them collapsed to the floor again in a tangle of limbs and bodies. Jason groaned and squeezed Piper's hand lightly, reassured to feel her squeeze back. They all got up with a series of groans and grunts like old rheumatics and Leo pressed the button of the elevator. The doors closed and the six of them zoomed down. The elevator stopped after a while and they emerged onto the roof, the Argo III hovering in the sky next to the railing. Jason helped Piper over it and then vaulted over it himself. They walked down the stairs, Jason grabbing an apple and a chocolate bar from the cafeteria as they passed, devouring both of them by the time he reached his cabin. "See you in a while," Piper said and walked off to her own cabin.

Jason entered his own and walked over to the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes and shut the door, walking into the shower stall and turning on the water. He washed his hair, running his hands through it and massaging his scalp. He soaped himself up and then let the water rinse off the lather. Once he was clean, he just leaned against the wall and let the water relax him. He stayed like that for about five minutes before he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, drying himself off and then wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door and walked outside, scratching his hair.

As he reached the cabinet where his pyjamas were, he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed a plain white round-necks tee-shirt and walked over to the door, opening it a crack. Piper stood in the entrance, dressed in pyjamas and a shirt, her hair wet from her shower. In her arm, she clutched a pillow. "Hey," she said, smiling at him. "Pipes! I was just about to change."

"Don't worry, I won't look," she teased, pushing the door open and walking in. Jason shrugged and pulled on his shirt, walking back to the cabinet and grabbing the pyjama pants and pulling them on from under the towel. Once they were on, he pulled the towel off and went and hung it on the towel rack in the bathroom. He adjusted his clothes and walked back into the room.

Piper had gotten into the bed, her pillow tucked underneath her head as she looked at him. "You coming?" she yawned. Jason shrugged. "If you say so," he said and walked over to the room and pulled back the covers before sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging his legs underneath the covers. When he got comfortable, Piper slid into his arms, wrapping him in a hug and nestling her head into his neck. "You can hug me back," she chuckled. "I'm not Khione."

"Not funny," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers – remembering _that_. Khione had somehow used the Mist to make herself look like Piper and seduce him. That had led to a chain of events that had resulted in Jason ending up in the med-bay with an arrow in his stomach. As always.

"Jason," Piper said, in a quivering voice. "I'm scared." Jason pulled away from the hug, looking into her eyes. "Why?" he asked concernedly. "I'm scared, because I think," Piper paused. "I think I'm in love with you."

Jason chuckled. "Well, I darn well hope so, you're in my bed." A single tear leaked out of Piper's eye. "I really mean it, Jason," she said quietly. Jason leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him back with a fervour and passion she never had before. Jason leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her closer. Her lips tasted like strawberries, cherries and angels kissing spring **(yes, that was a Summer Wine reference)** – and Jason just couldn't get enough off them. He pushed into the kiss even more, eventually ending up on top of her.

They broke away for breath. And when he saw her like that, looking up at him with love sparkling in her kaleidoscopic eyes, her beautiful face flushed and red, her mouth open as he panted for breath; in that moment he knew – he was screwed. He realised for the first time, that he really loved her. Really, _really_ loved her. And he meant it.

He moved down again, pushing her against the pillow, smashing his lips onto hers. She slipped her arms under his, linking her hands behind his neck. His right hand was under her head, the other in the small of her back. She was kissing him back, leaning up off the pillow. She bit his lip playfully, making him growl and push her down. He moved his face off hers and into the crook of her neck. He pressed kisses onto her flesh, sucking at the skin. Piper squealed and laughed in delight, pushing his face into her neck with her hands. Jason came up for air, but she pulled him down onto her face again, and they resumed kissing.

"How much you bet that if we IM Perce now," Jason said huskily. "He and Annabeth are doing the same thing."

Piper didn't reply, merely grabbing him by his hair and pulling him down for another kiss. And the thing was, Jason didn't mind one bit. _Damn goddess of love_.


	13. Chapter 12 (Annabeth)

**Warning: Adult content in this chapter - intense kissing. You has been warnededededed.**

XII

 **ANNABETH**

 _Annabeth stuck her tongue out at the retreating figures of their friends, gloating over being allowed to stay with Percy. The door closed. "Come here, Wise Girl," Percy said, beckoning her over. "If I'm really a Wise Girl, why would I come to a Seaweed Brain like you?"_

 _"_ _Don't be such a tease, Wise Girl," Percy complained, using his famous puppy-dog eyes. "Especially when you know I can't get up." Annabeth relented. "That's emotional blackmail," she whined, walking over to him and lying down next to him, turning onto her side to look at him._

 _"_ _Nope," Percy grinned weakly. "It's an overly emotional New-Yorker demigod." "That it is," Annabeth said, leaning forward to kiss him. He moved the blanket off his chest to cup her face, revealing his bare chest._

 _Annabeth broke away from the kiss to look at the repair-work Apollo had done. His scars, previously literal gouges carved out of his flesh, were now merely outlines. Angry-red, yes, but outlines nevertheless. The previous indents were now filled with a flesh-like substance, the colour almost the same as the surrounding skin, and from a distance would be indistinguishable._

 _She leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to the scar on his collarbone. Percy tensed underneath her, his skin drawing taut as he did so. Annabeth slid back up and laid her head on his shoulder, her blonde curls billowing around her. Percy raised an arm and began stroking her hair, his fingers threading through the strands. "Love you, Wise Girl," he said quietly. Annabeth hummed and snuggled deeper into him, her nose burrowing into his neck. Percy cried out in laughter as her nose tickled him._

 _Annabeth got up off his shoulder, smiling deviously down at him. Percy's eyes widened. "Annabeth, now look here…" he began to plead but it was too late. She'd already swooped down and had begun to run her fingers all over his exposed skin, tickling him. Percy howled and laughed, tears streaming down his face as he cringed and tried to place his arms together to prevent Annabeth from reaching the sensitive spots. Annabeth dug her fingers in with a renewed vigour, eliciting more cries from her tortured boyfriend._

 _"_ _Sto – ooop!" he howled, trying to push her off. "Stop!" he repeated, still laughing uncontrollably as she didn't relent. With a sudden show of strength considering his condition, he grabbed her arms, and pushing her off, rotated both of them so that their positions were reversed, she on the bed with her arms on the pillow, he leaning over her with his hands on her wrists. Both of them panted heavily as they looked at each other. "I said – stop," Percy said breathily, his sea-green eyes dancing with mirth as he hesitantly let go of her wrists._

 _Annabeth all but jumped up off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her, smashing her lips onto his. Percy yelped as he was yanked down, but he was silenced by the kiss she was giving him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, allowing a bit of his weight to fall on her. Annabeth flexed her legs to kick his own out from under him, making him fall on top of her fully. She grunted into his mouth as his full weight lay on her. He was really light, because of how starved he'd been in Tartarus, and he hadn't been eating like he should be. But these thought only occurred in her subconscious mind, as the main part was a bit occupied with something else._

 _Their legs intertwined as their kiss intensified, Percy's arms wandering down to her waist, grabbing at the hem of her shirt. He broke away from the kiss for a second to yank off her shirt, before leaning back down on her and kissing her with an almost bruising force. Annabeth interlocked her arms behind his head and pulled him even closer than he already was._

 _Their kiss continued late into the night, till from sheer exhaustion they both fell asleep, right where they were._

Annabeth woke up to a person lying on top of her, their face buried in her neck. She blushed as the events of last night resurfaced in her mind. Percy was snoring, and she prayed to all the gods that for once he wasn't drooling. She groaned as she stretched as much as she could under him, and her movement caused him to stir in his sleep.

"Percyyy," Annabeth cooed, stroking his hair. Percy hummed sleepily. "Wakey, wakey Seaweed Brain." Percy groaned deeply, before rolling off her. Annabeth tried to get up, but his arms grabbed her from behind, snaking around her stomach and pulling her next to him. "Just five more minutes," Percy pleaded huskily, his eyes still closed. "Five minutes, then," Annabeth agreed and moved closer to him, burying her face in his chest, the rise and fall of his lungs and the sound of his heartbeat soothing her.

Annabeth heard the sound of knocks on the door. She disentangled herself from Percy, searching wildly for her shirt as she realised her state of undress. She found it lying crumpled up on the floor. She flew out of the bed and struggled into the shirt before opening the door.

"Annabeth!" Sally said happily, embracing the flustered girl. "How are y – why is your shirt inside out?" Annabeth looked down at her shirt and – sure enough – it was inside out, the stitching of the words _Camp Half-Blood_ visible instead of the words themselves. Heat rose to Annabeth's cheeks. "Oh!" she said, trying to cover up. "I was just – uh…"

"Mom?" Percy asked sleepily, sitting up in his bed. Their previous conversation forgotten, Sally walked past Annabeth with a knowing smile and went over and sat down next to Percy, hugging him. Annabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. Percy looked over at her and winked over his mother's shoulder at her, making her go weak at the knees. _No! Bad Annabeth!_

"Slept well?" Sally asked her son, pulling away from the hug and looking at him, her arms still on his shoulders. "Yeah, you could say that," Percy said, shrugging and throwing a surreptitious glance at Annabeth. Not so surreptitious though, because Sally saw it.

"Oh," she said, getting up and dusting off her skirt. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then." Before Annabeth could say anything, Percy piped up. "No, mom! Stay. We were finished anyway."

As soon as he finished that sentence, he immediately shut his eyes in exasperation at his own stupidity. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and anger. _Seaweed Brain_.

"Condemned out of your own mouth," Sally chuckled. "It's okay, I don't mind. Just that I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

"MOM!" Percy protested, blushing profusely. Annabeth was the colour of tomatoes by now, and was desperately wishing she could just crawl into a hole and disappear from view. _Maybe Tartarus was nice this time of year…_

"I'm joking!" Sally laughed. "Annabeth, come sit with me." Annabeth slowly walked over and sat down next to Sally. Sally wrapped an arm around her shoulder and another around Percy's. There was a silence which Percy broke in classic Seaweed Brain style. "Awwwwkward," he drawled, leading to both Annabeth and Sally slapping him upside the head.

"Aiiie!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Tortured, abused individual over here!"

Another knock sounded on the door. "Did someone say tortured abused individual?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. It burst open and in walked Leo, his arms spread wide. "Cause here I am!"

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Jackson," he said as his eyes fell on the third person in the room. "That's quite all right," Sally chuckled. "Please, call me Sally. And you are?"

"Leo, Hero of Olympus, Super-sized McShizzle and Bad Boy Supreme," he introduced himself humbly. "And survivor of Tartarus," he added, almost as an afterthought. Sally looked at Percy quizzically. "Leo fell in this time as well," he explained.

"More like you dragged me in," Leo complained jokingly. "Hey," Percy defended, spreading his arms wide. "It's no fun going alone."

Another howl erupted as Sally and Annabeth slapped him on the head again. There was another knock. Poseidon popped his head around the already open door.

"Percy, my boy!" he said lovingly before his expression turned serious. "Sorry to bother you all, but Zeus has called a meeting."

Annabeth groaned.


	14. Chapter 13 (Hazel)

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOOOOOOOOOOR THE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE UPDATE! PLS FORGIVE, AND REVIEW!**

 **XIII**

 **HAZEL**

The Throne Room was filled with all the Olympians Hades and Hestia, the Seven, Chiron and several other senior campers from both camps – centurions and cabin counsellors. Zeus stood up and raised his hand – making thunder boom across the roof. Everyone went silent. Zeus sat back down, his face drawn with the effort. None of the gods had fully recovered from the attack Gaius had carried out on them using Annabeth.

"Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson, step forward," he ordered, looking at the two of them. They stepped out from the crowd and stood in front of Zeus. Hazel kept looking worriedly at Percy's white shirt for tell-tale signs of blood but he seemed alright.

"The two of you have come back to us after falling into Tartarus," Zeus said. "For which we are thankful to the Fates." At this, he nodded at three wizened old creatures hovering in the corner that Hazel hadn't noticed before. The Fates inclined their heads in acknowledgement.

"But my brother Poseidon has told me some distressing news," Zeus continued, looking at the sea-god. Poseidon straightened, before turning to Percy and Leo. "Percy, Leo," he said calmly. "Would you please narrate the story of what happened in Tartarus while you were down there? Everything, leave out no detail."

Percy looked at Leo who shrugged. "Well, we kinda fell into a huge chasm," Leo began. "That ended up being Tartarus. I was still being controlled, so…" he looked to Percy. Percy sighed and took over. "I managed to dunk Leo in the Phle – fire-river, making the chip short-out and then I waited for him to wake up."

"When I did, I was me again," Leo continued. "We started walking, trying to find a way out when we ran into – what was her name?" Leo said, scratching his head as he racked his brain. "Kampê," Percy supplied. At this, a murmur and a shiver went up around the room. "That's impossible," Apollo said in a voice with barely concealed fear. "It would take a monster that size at least several years to reform, and she died just a couple back."

"All the same, she was there," Percy said. "And pretty mad," Leo added. "How did you defeat Kampê?" Zeus asked, leaning forward. "We were near a river," Leo said. "Percy managed to do some cool water stuff and stab her with her own sword." Poseidon smiled proudly at his son.

"Just after she died, we were caught unprepared by a group of three Giants," Leo continued. The shiver did the rounds again. "It was Polybotes, Mimas and Enceladus." Poseidon, Hephaestus and Athena all looked at each other. "They nearly had us," Percy recounted, his voice quavering. "But then we were saved."

"Who would save you in that Pit?" Zeus asked incredulously. "A Giant and a Titan," Percy replied steadily. "Who?" Zeus asked, leaning forward in interest. "Bo – Iapetus and Damasen."

"That bastard," Ares growled. "Why would he save you?" Percy looked up at the war-god with a fire in his eyes that seemed to melt through steel. "Oops," Hazel whispered to Frank.

"Damasen was sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus just because he wouldn't fight you!" Percy growled back. "He saved my ass thrice, so you should show some respect." Ares sat back in his throne, glaring at Percy. "What was the other time he saved you?" Zeus asked. "At the Doors of Death," Percy said. "He and Iapetus sacrificed themselves holding off Tartarus himself so Annabeth and I could get out."

"If they sacrificed themselves," Athena said, holding up a finger. "How did they save you this time?"

Percy swallowed before continuing. "Somehow, while Annabeth and I were in the Doors of Death," he said, his voice quavering. "They managed to destroy the physical embodiment of Tartarus."

"That's impossible," Hera exclaimed. "But they did it," Percy reiterated. "The power that was released when they destroyed him led to every single monster ever to have existed to be immediately reborn – Titans and Giants included."

Everyone went crazy. All the Olympians (and Hades) got up and started shouting over each other trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Enough!" a screechy voice shouted, making everyone go silent immediately. All heads turned to the corner of the room from where the screech had emanated. The three Fates hovered ominously. "It is as the boys have said," one of them said in a scratchy voice. "All our enemies have been resurrected," another continued. "Bickering will do no good," the third said. "You must now listen and then agree on a course of action," all three of them said together, their voices juxtaposing in a sinister symphony.

"Well, that's not ominous," Frank whispered, leaning over to her. She elbowed him in the stomach. The gods settled down. "Continue, heroes," Zeus said shakily. "Well, Iapetus and Damasen took us to their house," Leo continued. "And – um… we kinda got captured by Kronos."

Surprisingly, the gods didn't stand up and begin shouting as they would usually. Instead, a chill went up around the room, making Hazel suppress a shiver. A deathly silence ensued. "We're f***ked," Apollo whispered a little too loudly.

"Language, Apollo," Artemis chastised half-heartedly, she too had gone pale.

Percy swallowed. "They kept us in the Brass Fortress for, well, several days. I would rather not go into the details of what happened there."

"We managed to escape," Leo piped up. "Damasen helped us escape, but Kronos had managed to turn Iapetus and him and Porphyrion chased us out."

"We surfaced at Lake Avernus in Naples," Percy continued. "Leo managed to kill Iapetus, but Porphyrion killed Damasen before we could get out of there. I'm not exactly sure what happened next…"

"Percy killed Porphyrion," Leo supplied.

"Wait a minute," Poseidon said, sitting forward. "Which god helped you defeat the King of the Giants?! We've all been incapacitated."

"That's the whole point!" Leo said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down. "He did it himself. No god or anything – just pure, raw untamed Percy-ness!"

"It is impossible for a demigod," Ares said, leaning forward. "To defeat a Giant without a god." "And this isn't any Giant we're talking about," Hera said disdainfully. "This is Porphyrion, King of the Giants."

"The fact remains," one of the Fates screeched again, "that the boy killed a Giant alone." "You're saying this is true?" Zeus said, extending an open palm towards Percy and Leo. "It is."

"The rest we know," Poseidon announced. "Along with the attack on Camp Jupiter. Romans, we are sorry for your losses, especially that of Praetor Reyna."

"Wait what," Jason said, stepping forward. "I talked to Reyna yesterday. She isn't dead." "Where is she then?" Dakota spoke up bitterly. "She isn't here. You got her in your pocket?"

Jason looked from Dakota to the crowd of other demigods, at Zeus, then back again. "I swear I talked to her yesterday," he muttered. "See me after this is over, Jason," Apollo said seriously.

"Speaking of which, this is indeed over," Zeus said, clapping his hands and standing up. "Demigods, until we receive further news, all of you are welcome to stay on Olympus, in your parents' palaces."

"Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, you may stay wherever you wish, as your father will remain here and has no palace on Olympus," Zeus said. Hazel gulped and looked around. "You can come with me," Frank offered. Hazel nodded before looking at her brother.

"I'll be in Apollo's palace," he grumbled, though he didn't look too unhappy about it. Hazel nodded and followed Frank out of the Throne Room, careful not to lose him in the crowd. "Wait," Frank suddenly said. "Shouldn't we go see about Jason?"

Hazel narrowed her eyes in confusion but then remembered how Jason had been summoned by Apollo. "Yeah, we should," she said.

They changed direction and walked for the familiar path of Apollo's palace. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso were standing in front of them. "Jason?" Hazel asked, to which the others nodded. They walked up the path and entered the palace, revealing Jason and Piper sitting with their backs to them on one of the couches. The other demigods hadn't gotten here yet.

"I swear I saw her," Jason said exasperatedly, holding his head in his hands. Piper was leaning over and stroking his hair, looking worriedly at him. "Guys," she said, noticing them. "Did you see Reyna yesterday?"

Jason looked up hopefully at them. The six of them looked at each other warily. "No. Sorry," Annabeth said. Hazel suppressed a wince as the hope left Jason's eyes.

A door opened. "Jason," Apollo announced. "You can come in."


	15. Chapter 14 (Jason)

**HELOOOOOO! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE! I DESERVE TO BE GUILLOTINED, BUT PLS STICK WITH ME, AND ENJOY READING. SORRRY - BRODER**

IV

JASON

Jason gulped and got up, feeling the eyes of all his friends on his back. He walked over to Apollo who gestured down a hallway different from the one Percy had been kept in. Jason followed him down it. Apollo opened the door at the end of the corridor and motioned Jason in. Jason walked into a carpeted study, complete with an oak desk on one side and a fireplace, though it was unlit. On the desk lay several neatly ordered pens and a pad of paper. On the side closer to him were two wooden chairs and on the other a revolving ox-blood chair.

"Make yourself comfortable," a deep voice from behind him said. Jason whirled around to see an old man in a suit and glasses peering back at him sagely.

"Apollo?" Jason asked. The man chuckled. "Just trying to lighten the mood, Grace," Apollo said and morphed back into his 'regular' form, though he kept the suit on. "Sit down, Jason," Apollo gestured to one of the wooden chairs before walking around the desk and sitting on the revolving chair. "According to everyone else, Reyna's gone," Apollo said, getting straight to the point. "But you say you saw her yesterday."

"I can swear to it," Jason said, leaning forward earnestly. "Did you just see her?" Apollo asked. "Or did you talk to her?" "I spoke to her!" Jason cried. "We spoke about… this and that, but it was her! I know Reyna."

Apollo leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He made a steeple with his fingers and rested his chin on it. "You'll deny what I'm gonna say, but I'll say it anyway," Apollo sighed before going on. "Reyna wasn't actually here yesterday, Jason."

"Are you trying to say that she's – that she's dead?" Jason said through gritted teeth. "No," Apollo said, waving his hands. "At least I hope so. What I'm trying to say is – how are you feeling Jason?"

Jason narrowed his eyebrows but decided to play along. "Fine," he said warily. "Tired," he admitted, "but fine." "You're not going to like this," Apollo sighed. "But I think you're a bit more than tired."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "What I mean is that you've allowed grief to consume you. You're not the Dad of the team, Jason. You're not responsible for all of them."

"Yes I am," Jason blurted out. "You're not," Apollo reiterated. "And you know it. They're all old enough, and capable enough, to take care of themselves and each other. You don't have to push yourself over the limit, but you have. And what happens to any of them is not your fault. And this guilt, this self-blame – you saw Reyna yesterday because you weren't there in time to save her."

"I spoke to her," Jason insisted pathetically. "You did, but in your mind. She was in your mind, Jason. When you walk out of this door, you stop this, OK? No more guilt, no blaming yourself. Forgive yourself."

Apollo got up and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason swallowed and got up, walking slowly to the door, opening it and then walking out to his friends. Percy was the first one to meet him, standing directly outside the door. "How long before I arrange the funeral?" he quipped but there was genuine concern in his eyes. "Not for a few years, hopefully," Jason replied, winking. "Just stay alive till the world can get some mini – Jason's and I get to be called Uncle Percy."

Jason stared at Percy, un-impressed. Percy threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, just saying we shouldn't let your genes go to waste," he said defensively. "Speaking of which, Piper would probably like to see you now."

Jason nodded and walked out of the corridor, followed by Percy. Piper got up from the sofa as soon as they walked in, barrelling into Jason with a hug. Jason hugged her back. "What did he say?" she asked quietly. "I'll tell you later," Jason whispered back before meeting the others, concern etched on all their faces.

"Beauty Queen," Leo piped up. "You better make sure he hasn't fallen in love with Reyna! Going around seeing her during the daytime."

Jason and Piper simultaneously raised hands to slap Leo but he yelped and hid behind Calypso before they could strike. The two relented and Leo came out warily from behind Calypso, his hands still clutching her shoulders. "Still don't know how you managed to get a girlfriend, Valdez you wimp," Frank said disapprovingly. "It's a question I ask myself a lot," Calypso replied, glaring back at Leo. Leo grinned back at her, making her roll her eyes.

It all seemed to be perfect before an alarm horn broke through the silence. The eight looked at each other and ran out of the palace, drawing their weapons as they did so.

The city was in panic. Nymphs and satyrs ran for the cover of houses while demigods poured out of the Olympian palaces, each of them in varying states of readiness, some struggling into armour, some already taking defensive positions.

Chiron barrelled through the street, clopping to a stop directly in front of them. "Children, we're going to need you up front," he said before galloping away. "Go!" Leo said to Calypso, motioning to one of the houses. She looked like she was about to complain but huffed and ran to the house, closing the door behind her.

The seven of them ran after Chiron, the sound of their shoes on the stones resounding, the heaving of their lungs uniform, and the determination in their eyes stony. They skidded to a stop as they neared the place where Chiron had stopped.

The centaur had drawn his bow and notched an arrow, but wasn't aiming at anything. Jason peered past Chiron and saw that they were a few hundred metres from the entrance to Olympus and that the doors to the elevator were shaking violently.

"ARROWS READY!" Chiron shouted as the doors stopped shaking. Behind him, Jason could hear dozens of demi-gods notch arrows in their bows. The doors shook one last time before creaking open loudly. What came out made Jason's breath stop.

"Reyna?" Percy said disbelievingly from beside Jason. And it was true. For the regal figure of the girl who stepped out from the elevator could be none other's. But there was something wrong.

Something moved in the elevator. By squinting his eyes, Jason could see the muzzle of a gun poke out from the side of the elevator. It was pointed straight at Reyna. She wasn't moving. The muzzle moved forward, revealing a machine-gun which moved further forward, revealing a bull of a man on the other side. Behind him, two more men walked out. The first one was a mid-height man in a business suit, holding a red-stained handkerchief to his face. Finally sauntered out a tall man in military fatigues. He was obviously the leader of the group, as could be seen from his confident stature. He placed both hands on his hips and stood with his legs apart, his head moving as he surveyed his surroundings.

Even though he was a hundred metres away, when he spoke, Jason could hear him as clearly as if Percy next to him was speaking.

"SO WHAT'S THE PROCEDURE OVER HERE?" the man barked. "DO I JUST WALK IN OR IS THERE SOME OTHER BULLSH*T?"

"HOW DID YOU COME HERE?" Chiron shouted back. "DAMN!" the man shouted back. "A MAN-HORSE! NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THAT."

"How can they see through the Mist?" Chiron muttered, quite disgruntled. "Gaius," Annabeth spat. "He's broken the Mist." "Oh, Chaos have mercy on us," Chiron muttered again, before turning back to the party at the elevator.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouted. "WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" the man in the business suit shouted back. "COME TO SOME SORT OF DEAL!"

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?" Chiron shouted. "WELL, I'M JAMES JACKSON, THIS IS BILL HARDY, AND THAT'S BUTCH HARRISON!"

Chiron seemed to react to the second name, but he hid it. "I, Chiron, allow James Jackson, Bill Hardy and Butch Harrison to enter Olympus."

The big soldier with the gun, Butch, prodded Reyna in the back with the muzzle of the gun. She stumbled, before straightening again. She glared at Butch, before looking forward and walking on. The man in the business suit, Bill Hardy, followed the two in front and James Jackson brought up the rear.

The demigods shuffled nervously. Jason looked beside him at Percy who raised an eyebrow as if to say; "What do you think of all this?" Jason shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at the approaching group.

Now that they were closer, Jason could see each of them clearly. First, the muscle-man, Butch. Why did he have to have such a generic name? He shut up his 'inside-voice' and went back to sizing the soldier up. Probably the most dangerous in case a fight breaks out. Of course, Frank could just transform into a bear and toss him off the edge of Olympus.

Jason's eyes moved onto the next man, the one in the business suit. Bill Hardy – the one whose name Chiron had reacted to. He doesn't look like he'll do much except cower in case a fight happens. Looks can be deceiving though…

Jason looked away from Hardy, and at the leader – James Jackson. He was definitely above 50, but he didn't look it. He was a tall, muscular man, though not nearly as large as Butch. He was ruggedly handsome, but several scars marred his face – as if he'd been in a crash. He walked with a calmness that seemed to exude power and authority. Not some-one to mess with, Jason mentally noted.

He finally turned his sight to the last person. The one he most wanted to see. She walked with an erect posture, but Jason knew her well enough to see beyond that. Her head was bowed ever so slightly in shame. Her legs shuffled a little instead of the brisk walk he was accustomed to, as if she were in pain.

The line of four reached them. If the three 'mortals' were awed by the centaur standing in front of them, they didn't show it. "Where are the big guns?" Jackson asked, looking around him disdainfully from behind mirrored sunglasses. The swivelling of his head suddenly stopped, and he looked straight at Jason. Or rather, something behind him. Jason looked over his shoulder to see Percy staring back with equal intensity at the colonel, his jaw set.

The colonel shook his head as if to clear it, returning to his gazing around. However, Jason was sure he heard him mouth; "Impossible."


	16. Chapter 15 (Percy)

**I know, I know - I've done it again. I'm so sorry despite promising to update sooner. Please stick with me and please leave a review - it really makes my day!**

 **Love -Broder**

XV

PERCY

The colonel looked away from Percy and up at Chiron. He placed his hands on his hips. "I need your assurance," he said, his voice gravelly and serious. "As one warrior to another. That no harm will come to me or my entourage whilst we are here."

"You have my word," Chiron said, spreading his arms in earnestness. The colonel nodded, throwing one last look at Percy, before following Chiron up the cobbled street, with a "Stay here, Butch," thrown over his shoulder.

Percy felt uneasy in the man's presence. There was something, something he hadn't picked up on when he had seen James Jackson in the 'dream' from when he was stuck in Tartarus. There was something – familiar – about the man, he just couldn't put his finger on. The name… Jackson. Maybe a relative? He involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Unless something changed, this man was his enemy. And even if something changed, the past couldn't be altered, and this man had destroyed Camp Jupiter and New Rome, had killed and wounded hundreds of his kind.

"Perce, help me," he heard Jason saying. He shook himself out of his reverie to see Jason was standing next to Reyna, trying to keep her standing upright. Percy gritted his teeth and pulled out Riptide. Uncapping it, he sliced through her handcuffs in one swift, fluid motion. He winced as he saw the angry red burns on her wrists from the chafing of the steel. He kicked at the severed pieces.

Percy heard a disdainful grunt from the side. He looked up to see Butch had shouldered his machine gun and was digging in a packet for a cigarette. He lifted one to his lips and lit it with a lighter, flipping the latter closed and jamming it into a pocket. He never broke eye contact with Percy as he took a long drag and blew out the smoke before putting it back between his lips, the fume circling around his head and into the air.

Percy looked away from the man, disgusted. He saw Reyna leaning heavily on Jason, who was stroking her back soothingly. "Shh, it's ok," he crooned. "I'm not crying, Grace," a weak, hoarse voice said from between Jason's arms. "Course you're not Rey," Jason continued in the same manner right before his face contorted in pain and his eyes bulged as he grunted. "I can still punch you, Grace," Reyna mumbled. "Point taken," Jason said, massaging his stomach with his free hand.

Jason removed himself from the embrace and guided Reyna to one of the raised pedestals. She held onto him as she gingerly lowered herself onto the stone. Jason let go of her and now Percy could see her even closer. Her skin was drawn and there were dark bags under her eyes. There was an ugly bruise on the left side of her face, just below the eye and running down almost till her chin. The bruise had indents as well, as if a combat boot had hit her.

"Hey, Percy," Reyna said weakly. Percy realised he'd been staring. "Hey, Rey," he said, kneeling down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

Reyna grimaced. "Let's just say I could really use one of Circe's make-overs right now. Not the kind she gave you though."

Percy chuckled. She was hurt, but her wry sense of humour was still very much present. He caught movement in the periphery of his vision and saw that Nico was running towards them.

He skidded to a halt. Nodding at Reyna with a small smile, he looked at Percy and said, "They want you in the Throne Room." Throwing a look at Butch who was still standing nonchalantly, he snapped; "All of you."

Butch grunted in disgust and stamped his cigarette on the ground, slinging his gun over his arm and marching off to the center of Olympus. "No rest for the wicked, eh?" Reyna quipped weakly. "Pick me up, Jackson and Grace. Make yourselves useful."

"Yes, Praetor," Jason grinned and joined hands with Percy to make a seat for Reyna. She scooted onto it and slung an arm around each of their necks. Percy grunted as he picked her up, shifting back and forth to balance the weight between himself and Jason. "Ready, Your Majesty?" he asked. "Your Majesty," Reyna replied regally. "I quite like the sound of that."

Percy chuckled and he and Jason began walking for the Throne Room, followed by the rest of the Seven and Nico.

XXXXX

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder as he frowned upon what was going on. Benches had appeared in the room, ringing the Thrones. He was seated on the bench directly next to the entrance, facing Zeus and Hera. Between them in the large open space sat the trio of mortals like as if they were being tried.

Zeus stood up in his throne. He looked around himself before ramming his master bolt into the ground, causing tendrils of electricity to arc out and across the roof before vanishing. Everyone had gone silent the moment he had stood up, so there was only one reason why he had used the bolt. A power-play – intimidating the mortals. Somewhat anti-climactically, none of them seemed much awed.

"Why have you come here, mortals?" Zeus boomed. The colonel stood up, smoothing down his shirt. "Well, firstly you need to come up with a different name," he drawled. "Mortals, so unoriginal! Makes me feel as if I'm in bloody Lord of the Rings or something."

Zeus was fuming, his grip on the thunderbolt tightening. Despite himself, Percy snickered. Annabeth swatted his shoulder disapprovingly. "As to why we're here," the man continued in the same tone. "It's to make a formal declaration."

"A declaration?" Athena interrupted. "Of what?"

"Good question," the colonel said, turning to her. "Athena, I presume. Damn, you were always my favourite when I was a kid. After Poseidon of-course."

Percy snickered again, poking Annabeth. Looking up he saw Poseidon struggling to hide a smug smile and Athena looking even redder than Zeus.

"We have come to declare war."

Just like that, all smiles and anger was wiped off everyone's faces – universally replaced by shocked expressions as if someone had just dropped the most amazing punchline to the most unceremonious preceding joke ever.

Ares suddenly guffawed, leaning back in his throne and throwing his head back, holding onto his stomach. Percy had never seen the god in such fits. Ares continued roaring with laughter. "Declare war on us?" he boomed, slamming his fist on the armrest repeatedly. "AAAAHAHAHAHA! Tell me another one."

Slowly, the humour spread. First Hermes, then Apollo began chuckling, throwing derisive looks at the mortals. Thunder suddenly echoed through the room, making all eyes turn to Zeus.

For once, Percy saw actual seriousness in Zeus' eyes – a grave and pained look. "Choose your next words carefully, James Jackson," he said in a low voice. "For they may just be your last."

The colonel cleared his throat. "I had your word that we would not be harmed," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "And I have just been sent as a messenger, not to attack you."

"That's a lie," Piper whispered from his other side. "He's the one who attacked Camp Jupiter." Percy looked to Annabeth's other side to see Reyna and the others from Camp Jupiter with their mouths open in outrage.

"LIAR!" someone suddenly shouted. Percy's head whipped over to see Michael Kahale standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the colonel. Zeus was staring intently at the demigod. His form vibrated for a second before coming to rest in his Roman Form, his beard and hair more trimmed, his chiton replaced with a toga. "Come forth, son of Venus," he boomed.

Michael strode forward, his hands clutched into fists at his side. He came to a stop in front of Jupiter, kneeling his head and slamming a fist over his heart. "Pardon me for the interruption, Lord Jupiter," he said sombrely. "But this man is no messenger. He attacked Camp Jupiter, he killed hundreds."

Jupiter turned back to Jackson. "Is this true, James Jackson?" he asked, his grip on the bolt tightening even more. The colonel spread his hands, beaten. "I cannot deny it," he admitted. "But it was not me alone. One of your own started this – I just got…dragged into this."

The second man suddenly leapt to his feet. "Sire," he said, throwing a warning look at the colonel. "We have been sent to return a prisoner of war, and to negotiate your surrender, not to see who did what."

"Surrender?" Jupiter roared. "Choose your next words carefully."

The man breathed in deeply before going on. "We know that you are powerful, but we also know that your powers have been…dulled severely recently, and will take time to return. You no longer have the protection of the Mist, you can no longer rely on your largest camp to protect you. In short, you are at a severe disadvantage."

"Disadvantaged or not, mortal," Poseidon said, "you must realise that fighting such a war will result in unnecessary death."

James Jackson suddenly guffawed. "Do you find something amusing, mortal?" Jupiter thundered [pun intended]. "Just that Sea-beard over there seems worried about unnecessary death," he chuckled, making Percy bristle at the name. "Isn't that what you guys love?"

"We are not like you, murderer," Poseidon growled. "Of course you're not," he replied, drawing himself up to his full height. "You're much, much worse. I killed people when I was given an order, you do it for fun."

"I can speak from experience," he went on. "You killed my family."

"We killed your family?" Jupiter asked, confused. "Yes," the colonel said, looking him in the eye with a steely expression. "You specifically. It was a plane crash, over 30 years ago now. I alone survived. You killed my parents, Jim and Estelle. And you killed my baby sister, Sally Jackson."


	17. Chapter 16 (Annabeth)

**Woah, two chapters in two days! Looks like I really am sorry, huh? HUH?**

 **Enjoy reading, and thank you for the review; Guest.**

 **-Broder**

XVI

ANNABETH

Annabeth sensed the collective gasp before she heard it. She felt Percy's hand clasp down on hers, his knuckled white. She looked at him, painfully aware of everyone's stares on him. His jaw was clenched, his face reddening with every passing second, his nerves standing out on his temple. As she looked at him, she saw a single tear trickle out of his eye, though what emotion evoked it she didn't know.

"Percy…" she began saying, but he shot to his feet, yanking his hand away and storming out of the building, followed intently by every pair of eyes in the room. Annabeth got to her feet and followed him about, hearing James Jackson asking behind her, "What just happened?"

"Percy!" she yelled, running to catch up to him. He didn't hear her, or if he did, he didn't stop. He was marching on, his footsteps echoing on the cobbles. He turned left towards the cabins where they'd been staying – and where his mom was.

Annabeth caught up to him, whirling around to face him. She placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Where are you going?"

His face was stony, but his eyes betrayed the conflict in him. They were whirling, the sea-green mixed with flashes of black and electric blue. Annabeth realised that there was an actual cyclone going on in his eyes. "I need to know," was all he muttered before pushing past her and into the door they were standing in front of.

Annabeth followed him in. Percy was standing in front of his mom, who was sitting on a sofa and looking up at him. "Percy, what's wrong?" Sally asked, concerned. Percy inhaled deeply before looking up from the floor and at her. "Is it true?" he asked, his voice raspy. Sally got to her feet, taking his hands in hers. "Is what true?"

"James Jackson," Percy muttered, tears actually falling from his eyes now. Sally's eyes narrowed. "I know that name," she said. "Who is he?"

Percy said nothing, his gaze falling to the floor. Annabeth breathed in, readying herself. "He says he's your brother, Sally," she said, hoping for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

Sally let go of Percy's hands and fell to the sofa. "Brother? James?" she said hysterically. Her hands leapt to her hair. "I remember something, flashes."

Annabeth walked over and crouched on the floor, taking Sally's hands in her own and forcing her to look up at her. "Sally, what do you remember?" she asked, boring her eyes into hers.

Sally shut her eyes, focusing. "Falling, but not really," she began. "Someone covering me – fire, then three women taking me away…"

"Three women?" Annabeth asked excitedly. "What did they look like?" "Old, dangerous," Sally said. "What did they say to you?"

Sally tugged at her hair, trying to think. Tears were leaking from under her eyelids. "I – I can't remember." Percy sunk to his knees next to Annabeth, taking his mother's head in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers. "Think, mom," he pleaded. "Think."

Sally strained before straightening with a gasp. "They said, 'It is not your time to die – come with us.'" Annabeth looked at Percy – the same thought going through their minds. The Fates themselves had intervened to save Sally's life. "I don't know why I remember this," Sally said, panicking. "I was only 5."

"We always had good memory in our family, Sally."

Annabeth whirled around to see James Jackson standing in the entrance, his cold exterior gone. He was staring at Sally with adoration in his eyes. "Get out," Percy growled, standing protectively in front of his mother. "My nephew, I suppose," James Jackson said. "Half-nephew," he added condescendingly. Percy growled in his throat. "I said, get out," he said threateningly.

Jackson took a step forward. Percy flicked his wrist and water from a bottle burst out and solidified into a shard and zoomed towards his uncle, halting an inch away from his face. "Impressive," he said, looking down at the water shard. "Now," he said, crushing the shard into little droplets of water, "I'd like to see my sister."

"She's not your sister," Percy snarled, though his resolve was wavering. "Sally?" the man suddenly asked. Annabeth turned to see Sally standing up behind Percy, looking apprehensively over his shoulder at her brother. "Do you remember me?" the man said, spreading his arms.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he rationalised. "I was five years older than you – so I remember you. I always missed you more than I did our parents, you were the light in my life – remember when we used to play hide-and-seek? Remember, Sally dearest?"

Annabeth realised from the desperation in his voice that he was rambling, hoping his sister would remember him. "I – I do," Sally managed to mumble. Percy was looking desperately at his mother, but she was oblivious to him.

"James?" Sally asked warily. "It's me lil' sis," he said happily, scooping her into a hug. Annabeth prayed fervently for Percy's sake that Sally wouldn't reciprocate, but she did. Sally buried her face in his military jacket, crying of joy. Her arms linked under his arms, pulling him closer.

Annabeth looked up to see Percy – a shattered expression on his face. He shook his head and stormed forward, grabbing his mother's shoulder and pulling her away. "Percy!" she yelped. "What are you doing?"

She didn't get a reply, not a verbal one at least. Percy coiled his arm and slammed a fist into his uncle's jaw, knocking him on the floor. "PERCY!" Sally shrieked, pushing him out of her way and kneeling down next to her brother, who was massaging his red jaw.

Annabeth walked over to Percy, cradling his fist in her hands. She felt something wet and looked down to see that his knuckled were bleeding. "Percy…" she began to warn him but Percy was too focused on his mom.

"Mom, get away from him," he said, tears in his voice. "He's a murderer."

Sally looked at her son, then her brother. "What?" she gasped. "It's true, mom. Trust me," Percy implored, holding his hand out to her. Sally looked at her brother one last time before grabbing Percy's hand and allowing him to pull her up. Annabeth embraced her and guided her to a sofa as she began crying.

"That's rich, son," James Jackson said, climbing to his feet, massaging his jaw. "Especially coming from you."

"You don't know anything about me," Percy growled, clenching his fists. "You're right," his uncle chuckled coldly. "But I can see your eyes. I can see what's in them. You're no better than me!"

"I don't kill innocent people, unlike you," Percy snarled. "Maybe not," Jackson acceded. "But you have killed, and a lot. And I'm sure you like it." "I hate killing," Percy growled. "Do you?" Jackson taunted. "I can see it in your eyes, son. You've done something. You killed, or nearly killed someone – painfully. And you enjoyed it."

Annabeth panicked. She was trying to comfort Sally but the roles were soon reversed as she grabbed her hair and yanked at it in an effort to keep the memories from flooding back.

Tartarus. Stop it. Misery…Poison…Akhlys. Stop it. A desolate plain, covered in glass shards, the horizon shielded from view by a mist, dark and soupy – the Death Mist. Percy standing with his arms pushing out, focusing on a wizened, writhing figure as he drowned her in rivers of her own poison. Stop it. The figure imploded on itself, spewing out venom. Percy turned to face her, a deranged smile on his poison-marred face, his eyes completely black, like the void. He raised a hand towards her, chuckling madly. His laugh became louder as she felt her blood vessels constricting, her head pounding. Then she felt them explode, the pain unbearable as he laughed, his voice drowned out by her own screams as she looked up and saw winged demons circling the sky as they swooped down to take her soul…

"Annabeth!" Sally shouted, shaking her awake. Annabeth screamed, yanking at her hair, pulling out some of it. She closed her eyes, tears flowing freely from them as she tried to drown out the pain. It wasn't real. She was here – she was safe.

"I think something triggered your girlfriend there, Percy," Jackson said, feigned concern in his voice. "Was it something I said?"

Percy ignored him, rushing over to her. His own eyes had darkened and were brimming with tears as he took her hands in his own, covering them. He brought them up to his lips, kissing them passionately before leaning his head on hers. "I'm here, Wise Girl," he whispered soothingly. "Don't think about it – you stopped me, you saved me. Don't go down that road."

Annabeth focused on his voice, her tears leaking out of her eyes and falling on their clasped hands. She was vaguely aware of Sally standing up.

"Leave," Sally growled.

"Sally," her brother began to plead.

"Leave!" she roared. "You are no brother of mine."

"Very well," he said, but there was pain in his voice. He turned around and left the room, leaving Sally standing guard over Percy and her as they silently comforted each other and wept.


	18. Chapter 17 (Piper)

XVII

PIPER

"Do you think Percy's alright?" Hazel asked worriedly from beside her. "I don't know," Piper replied honestly. Percy had, despite her initial misgivings, become as close as a brother to her – and anything that affected him like this would worry her.

"I would not want to be Percy right now," Jason mused. Piper elbowed him angrily. "Hey!" he complained, massaging his stomach. "He just got told his mother's long-lost brother is a mass-murderer!" she hissed. "What do you think he's going through right now?"

Jason hummed in agreement. "First Tartarus, then Tartarus again," Frank muttered from Hazel's side. "And now this? The guy needs a break." "Piper, maybe you could charmspeak the Fates into going easy on him!" Hazel suggested excitedly.

Piper chuckled at the notion before the doors opened again and James Jackson walked in, his head hung low and his jacket unbuttoned. He looked – beaten. "What do you think happened?" she whispered to Jason. "I think Perce told him to eff off," Jason whispered back. "Persassy," Piper grinned, earning a nudge from Jason as the colonel began to speak.

"Poseidon," Jackson said lowly, looking up at the god in question. "You – SWINE!" He leapt at Poseidon, whose eyes widened in shock. He soon recovered though and thrust out his trident, energy flowing out from it and hitting Jackson in the chest. He grunted in pain as he flew backwards from the blow, landing on the marble floor and sliding several metres till he was halted painfully by the very bench he'd been sitting on.

Poseidon was on his feet, glaring in anger at the mortal. The latter groaned in pain as he put a hand on his knee to help himself up, waving off Butch who'd moved forward to help him. He chuckled as he stood up fully, grimacing as he straightened his back.

"That's all you're good for," he chuckled coldly. "Abusing your powers over weaker beings. Forcing yourselves onto them." He began walking over to the doors, slightly in pain from the way his left leg dragged.

"As of 2400 hours tonight," he said, turning at the door and motioning to his entourage to follow him. "The United States of America – and I – are at war with Olympus."

The three of them walked out of the Throne Room, leaving everyone still in there flabbergasted. "The nerve," Demeter said. "Thinking they can wage war against the gods?!"

"They will be obliterated," Hera said smugly. The smirk was soon wiped off her face as she saw the faces of her husband and brothers. "What?" she asked.

"They were right," Hades said, standing up. "We are at the disadvantage. Our powers are weakened, our barrier broken. Our children will be torn over who to side with – the mortals or us." Piper shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's true," Athena went on. "They owe their allegiance to their mortal parents as much as they do to us."

"I fear," Poseidon said. "That we may lose either way. If we fight, and if we win – we will fade away, when there is no-one left to believe in us."

"What is to be done?" Apollo asked, serious for once. All heads turned to Zeus. His head was bowed, his arm resting on the Throne, gripping the master-bolt weakly. He exhaled deeply and stood up with the air of a jury proclaiming a death sentence.

"We must fight."

A ripple passed through the room, of fear, anticipation and worry.

"We must fight," Zeus reiterated. "Go on the defensive, if we must. Minimise the damage. Wound instead of kill. We cannot be the… evil party in this war. Once we win – and we will win – we will offer our help and our aid to the victims, show them who we were meant to be. But we will defend ourselves."

Murmurs of agreement were heard across the room. Piper laid her head on Jason's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. The next… days, weeks, months – possibly years – would be hard, and they needed to stick together.

They milled out of the Throne Room silently, the meeting dismissed. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Frank asked, walking over with Hazel, Leo and Calypso to where she and Jason were standing. "We should go check at Sally's cabin," Piper suggested. When there was no argument, she made her way there along with the others.

Jason walked up to the door and raised his hand hesitantly to the wood. He steeled himself and knocked, thrice. She heard a bustle on the other side and the door soon opened. Sally stood on the other side, her hair ruffled and tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Blofis," Piper exclaimed, taking her hands in hers. "What's wrong?" "I don't know what to do! They've been like that for the last ten minutes," she said worriedly. Jason and the others stormed into the house, leaving Piper to comfort the worried woman.

"Sally, come inside," Piper said soothingly. She guided her to a chair, setting her down before looking around the kitchenette for water. She found a bottle and handed it to Sally before pushing her way to the front of her friends who had gathered in front of the sofa.

Her heart sank when she saw them. Percy was lying on the sofa, Annabeth on top of him, a blanket covering both of them. They were both shaking, their eyes shut tight, sweat beading on their foreheads as they whined and groaned in pain from time to time.

"Flashback," Jason muttered. Piper kneeled down next to both of them, placing a hand each on their foreheads. "Relax," she said, layering her voice with charmspeak. "Focus on my voice." Their breathing eased. "Wake up."

She expected them to wake up violently, unsure of their surroundings. But that's not what happened. Annabeth opened her eyes an inch, then squeezed them shut and grabbed Percy's shirt, fisting it into a bunch. "Don't leave me," she pleaded pathetically. "Please."

"Annabeth," Piper said, stroking her hair. "It's fine, I'm here. Percy's here. We're all here. You're safe."

Annabeth relaxed at her words but Percy was still in his blackout. Piper placed both hands on Percy's head, joining her forehead with his. "Percy," she said, charmspeak flowing through her voice again. "Wake up…please."

Percy shifted in his unconscious state, his brow furrowing. "No – no – no – NOOO!" he shouted, going into a violent seizure. Annabeth yelped as she was thrown off. Piper strengthened her grip on his head as she tried to get him under control. "Percy, stop!" she ordered, pouring power into her charmspeak. His throes ceased, but his face was still a mask of pain and he was still blacked out.

A sudden knocking on the door made Piper whirl around, letting go of Percy's head. Leo walked over to the door, opening it. In front stood Nico, his sword drawn. As if on cue, an alarm began sounding outside in the city.

"We're under attack!" Nico panted. "Get your butts out here."


	19. Chapter 18 (Frank)

**Yes, I know I did it again. Exams. Forgiveness.**

 **\- Broder**

XVIII

FRANK

Frank slung off his backpack, it automatically morphing into his bow and quiver. He made sure the bow was strung properly as he ran, pulling an arrow out of the quiver and notching it.

"What's attacking us?" Jason asked Nico as they ran, panting. "Gryphons," he replied. "Stymphalian birds. Nothing bigger yet – thankfully." "WATCH OUT!" Frank screamed as a gryphon flew directly overhead, its claws open as if to grab one of them. They ducked down as one, the gryphon gliding harmlessly on. Frank aimed and, in one swift motion, released the arrow. It struck the gryphon in the neck, making it squawk in pain before crashing into the wall of Ares' palace, crashing to the ground whereupon it burst into golden dust.

They ran on, ducking often to avoid gryphons until they emerged in the center of Olympus. The sky was in chaos – with gryphons and Stymphalian birds circling like a vortex, a few diving down from time to time to attack.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Frank asked, drawing his bow and felling another gryphon. "Look out!" Jason warned. Frank looked up to see a Stymphalian bird flying straight at him – its bronze beak open as if to devour him. "Eat this!" Piper screamed and fired an entire watermelon from her cornucopia. The oversized fruit struck the bird right in the beak, severely denting it as the bird, forced off-course, flew straight into the ground – its neck breaking with the force of the impact as it too dissolved into dust. Frank nodded in thanks to Piper who waved it off, a grin on her face as she affectionately patted the cornucopia.

"Frank, next time we aren't being attacked," Hazel teased, drawing her spatha and standing at the ready. "Don't complain." Frank stuck his tongue out at her.

Soon, all the demigods had arrived in the center of the city. The volume of arrows flying upwards increased, bringing down more and more of the winged creatures. But as their targets increased, the gryphons and the birds became bolder and swooped down more often, wounding several of the demigods.

"Where are the gods?" Leo asked, firing off a bolt of fire at an approaching bird, frying its beak off before the entire thing caught fire, dissolving in the air. A roar reached their ears, from the direction of the Throne Room, followed by sounds of fighting. "It's a distraction!" Leo yelled and took off running for the Throne Room, followed by all the others.

The sounds of fighting intensified. As they ran up the steps, they saw Artemis, Ares and Apollo engaged in battle with two Titans. One of them was clad in all black Stygian Iron armour, wielding a massive sword and wearing a ram's-head shaped helmet. Krios. The other one was also in black armour, but with a single cold diamond embedded in the breastplate and his helmet was shaped like a bear's head. Koios.

"Come, come, children," Koios scoffed before backhanding Apollo across the courtyard, sending him smashing into one of the pillars. Frank could swear he heard Apollo mumble, "Not fair, grandpa." Artemis roared and threw one of her daggers at Koios' head. The Titan reeled backwards to dodge the knife, but it hit his helmet and the force of the impact threw it off. He yelled in annoyance before lashing out with his sword and barely missing Artemis, who managed to roll out of the way with inches to spare.

Ares wasn't faring much better. Even though he was still standing despite being one-on-one with the Titan, he was in bad shape. His nose leaked ichor, and his movements were becoming more and more sluggish. "Leo, Hazel go for Krios!" Frank found himself shouting orders. "Piper, make sure nothing sneaks up on us. Jason and I'll take Koios."

Jason nodded in approval and they split up. Leo launched into the air, his flames engulfing his whole body when he reached Krios' height. He began shooting fireballs at the enraged Titan, giving Ares enough time to recover. Hazel opened up random craters under Krios' feet, disorienting him as he struggled to stay stable.

Frank fired an arrow at Koios' head, the projectile embedding itself an inch from his eye. He roared in pain before a thunderbolt came from the sky and struck him in the chest, sending him flying down the steps. Frank checked to make sure Leo and Hazel were doing OK before following Jason and Piper down the steps. Jason looked at him and nodded, and the two of them attacked Koios at the same time, both of them jumping in the air before they each rammed a blade into his chest. The Titan roared in pain, his arms flailing to get them off. Piper aimed her cornucopia and shot a pot roast into his open mouth. Koios gargled, his hands flying to his throat. Frank ducked to dodge one of them, jamming his dagger into Koios' palm. As the Titan grabbed his throat, the dagger crushed his windpipe and he soon dissolved into golden dust.

A roar followed by a hiss reached their ears. Frank ran up the stairs to find the last of Krios' golden dust dissolving into the air. Leo lay on the ground, panting as Hazel collapsed onto her butt as well, her arms stretched behind her.

"You OK?" Frank asked worriedly, kneeling down beside her. Hazel smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Frank sighed in relief and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey, I know this is all cute and stuff," Piper interrupted. "But the flying thingies are still there."

Frank sighed and let go of Hazel, taking her arm instead and helping her to her feet. "Frank, stay with the gods," Jason said, pointing to where Artemis, Apollo and Ares were recuperating. "The rest of us will go down there."

Frank nodded and picked up his bow. "I'll cover you guys." Hazel pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran off with the others. Frank notched an arrow and aimed for the large concentration of birds and gryphons overhead. He let go of the string and the arrow zoomed through the sky before impaling two gryphons and bringing them to the ground. He kept this up, and soon noticed other arrows were also bringing down the gryphons and Stymphalian Birds. He looked to his right to see Artemis had joined him and was shooting arrows alongside him.

"Lady Artemis," Frank acknowledged, bowing his head slightly. She looked at him, and despite her determined expression and the ichor flowing down her face, there was mirth in her eyes. "Frank Zhang," she replied. "Fancy a contest?"

Frank nodded, grinning. He went back to his shooting and the two of them counted out each kill. "Seventeen," Frank grunted. "Twenty-one," Artemis chuckled back. Frank growled and increased his speed. "Twenty-five," he said smugly. "Thirty-four."

Soon a huge lightning blast struck those birds and gryphons still aloft, frying them in the air. "Not fair!" Frank shouted. "I was catching up." Artemis laughed. "Not likely," she teased before turning back to her brothers.

Frank jogged down to the center of the city where the wounded demigods were being tended to by the medics. Jason was leaning against a pillar, being fed ambrosia by Piper. "I'm assuming that was you," Frank asked. Jason grinned tiredly.

"Guys," Leo asked, his voice quavering. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Frank turned to Leo. "That way," he pointed vaguely in the direction where their cabin was. "You mean there?" Leo asked, pointing to where Frank had just done. "Yes," Frank said exasperatedly. "Why?"

"Well," Leo said, his hands igniting. "There's a huge Giant who just appeared there."

Frank whirled around so fast he feared he got whiplash. But sure enough, Polybotes stood tall among the cabins. "PERCY!" Frank yelled, though he knew it was no good. Polybotes stopped in front of the cabin that Percy, Annabeth and Sally were in. He reached down and ripped off the roof.


	20. Chapter 19 (Percy)

XIX

PERCY

"Back so soon, grandson?" Percy looked around him for the source of the voice. He was in a familiar brass room. 'No,' he thought. 'Please no'. "Behind you," came the voice again. Percy whirled around to see a gauntleted fist rushing towards his face. There was no time to dodge. The metal connected with his face, sending him flying backwards until he hit the wall. He howled in pain as his weakened back cracked again. He curled up on the floor, gritting his teeth as he tried to minimise the pain.

"Get up," Kronos growled, grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him up. Percy tried to kick him but he couldn't feel his legs. "Aww," Kronos said with feigned concern. "Don't tell me I paralysed you."

The Titan Lord was dressed in armour, his Stygian Iron helm, chestplate and gauntlets shining dully in the dim glow of Tartarus. "Like my armour?" Kronos asked sarcastically, squeezing Percy's neck. "I had it made especially for my conquest of Earth?"

Percy roared and, with the last vestiges of his strength, punched Kronos in the face. The Titan Lord grunted in annoyance before retaliating with a knee to Percy's groin. Percy yelped at the pain flaring between his legs and the pain of the cold floor as Kronos dropped him. He tried to climb to all fours but he still couldn't feel his legs. He began crawling, pulling himself along with his arms across the floor. Kronos chuckled and placed a Stygian Iron boot on Percy's back. Percy howled in pain and tried to push the boot off but it was too heavy. Kronos pushed down on his back, making Percy's throat give out from the pain as his mouth was still open in a silent scream.

"I brought an old friend for you," Kronos said maliciously in a way that made it clear that it wasn't a friend. Percy managed to open his eyes only to see everything was black. Not black…it was dark and soupy. The darkness flowed forward and back like – like mist. Not mist. The Mist. The Death Mist.

"No," Percy rasped. Through the Mist stepped Akhlys, holding Annabeth aloft on her shield. Annabeth was convulsing in pain as different poisons flowed from the ground and into her mouth. "NOOO!" Percy roared and thrust his arms out. The poison flowed out of Annabeth, even as Percy felt it gathering around him. But he couldn't let Annabeth die. He yelled in pain as the poison flooded him, entering his mouth. He gargled at the taste, but kept his hand focused on Annabeth and the poison surrounding her.

But his energy conked out, and the poison still flowed. His eyes struggled to stay open as the poison coated his insides. He could already feel his flesh steaming. "Annabeth," he whispered as his vision darkened and the last thing he heard was Akhlys cackling and Kronos bellowing with laughter.

Percy awoke with a start. He heard a scream and shook his head to clear his vision. There was no pain, no poison. So why was everyone screaming?

His eyes focused. He could see the sky. Wait. Where was the roof?

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" a voice boomed. Percy groaned. Polybotes. He tried to get up but a hand swiped at him and sent him crashing into the wall. Great. He grunted in pain and got up but the hand smashed into him again, pummelling him into the wall. The hand retreated, replaced by the entire Giant. Polybotes broke his leg through the wall, cutting Percy off from Annabeth and Sally. The giant leaned down, leering evilly at Percy. "Give me a f**king break," Percy groaned, trying to pull himself out of the rubble.

Polybotes grinned and pulled out a huge dagger. Percy balked when he reached for his pocket but found it empty. Where was Riptide? On the table. Behind Polybotes. Where he couldn't reach it. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe, his chest was all but crushed.

Percy gritted his teeth and prepared to dodge the blade. Polybotes raised the dagger – which was as large as Riptide – in order to bring it down. He suddenly roared in pain and stumbled out of the way.

"Get away from my son," Sally growled, standing in front of Percy, Riptide outstretched and bloody. "Mom, no," Percy tried to warn but he could barely make a sound. Now that Polybotes' leg had moved, Percy could see Annabeth trapped under a fallen rafter. No help from that quarter.

"MORTAL!" Polybotes roared, nursing his wounded leg. "YOU WILL DIE!"

He swiped his hand. "MOM!" Percy tried screaming but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Sally tried to duck but the hand caught her in her stomach. She flew into the next room and out of view with a scream that was suddenly silenced as furniture crashed.

Percy's vision clouded with red. Every muscle in his body rippled with newfound strength. He felt a scream rising up his throat and opened his mouth and let it out, throwing his arms wide and letting the power flow from him. He could feel the earth shaking, and a giant's enraged roars. But he didn't care what happened to anyone else.

No-one touched his mother.

He felt it coming more than he saw it. He sidestepped the dagger and bellowing in anger, punched the blade, making it shatter. He dodged two wild swiped by the giant and blocked a third coming straight for his nose. The giant pushed against Percy's crossed arms, forcing the demigod back. Percy growled and took a step forward, before using his other leg to kick Polybotes' wrist, cracking it.

The giant howled in pain and his hand suddenly retracted. Percy stumbled, putting his hands on the ground to steady himself. He looked up and saw Polybotes cradling his hand, his eyes filled with fear. A wicked grin grew on Percy's face. Good, he thought. He ran forward, giving the giant no time to react. He threw punches at both of his legs, causing them to buckle and Polybotes to fall to his knees. He then pummelled the giant's torso, blocking a feeble punch. He swiped under another one before launching himself into the air with an uppercut that levelled the giant. He landed on his knees, and dusted off his pants and knuckles. He grimaced in pain, seeing there was blood covering them.

There was gonna be a lot more blood. Percy walked over to the lying giant, climbing up onto his chest. "No-one touches my mom," he snarled before kicking the giant in the neck, crushing his windpipe. Polybotes wheezed and grasped at his neck with his intact hand. Taking advantage of the incapacitation, Percy kneeled down on one knee and began punching Polybotes' breastplate, ignoring the pain that flared in his fists with each blow. In a matter of punches, the armour shattered. Taking one of the shards, Percy stabbed into the giant's flesh, causing him to scream in pain. Percy bellowed and shoved the shard further in, exposing Polybotes' insides. The giant's screams intensified but Percy was deaf. He was raging, he didn't care what anyone thought of this. He didn't care about anyone's pain. He didn't care.

Percy grimaced as he took his hands off the shard – they were covered in blood. He growled and put his foot on top of the blunt end and forced it in, until he heard a dull thunk and realised he had stabbed all the way through the giant. He yanked his foot out of the incision before grabbing another shard of the armour. He walked over to Polybotes' face, immune to his cries of pain. Kneeling down with a snarl on his face, he pushed the shard into Polybotes' eye. The giant's screams increased to a deafening level but Percy just kicked the shard in. The metal penetrated the giant's brain and he went silent – dissolving into black water.

Percy landed on his butt in the middle of the pool. He grimaced in disgust but all his strength was exhausted and he just lay in the puddle. Mom.

He managed to twist over onto his stomach and began dragging himself across the ground. He managed to climb to all fours and crawled through the wreckage of the wall, manoeuvring through the rubble. He reached the entrance to the other room where Polybotes had thrown his mother. Steeling himself, he went in.

Sally lay on the ground, propped up against the wall, a table fallen next to her. Her face was contorted in a grimace, and her hand clutched her stomach. But she was alright.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom," he called. Sally looked up at him, her lips curling into a smile. "Percy," she grunted. "Are you OK honey?"

Percy reached her and put an arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm good. You didn't have to step in. I had it under control."

Sally snorted. "Under control," she said scornfully. Percy chuckled. "Thank you," he said seriously, leaning his head on hers. "Couldn't let Estelle grow up without a big brother," Sally replied, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Percy smiled at the thought. When all was over, he thought, he'd be a proper overprotective big brother to Estelle.

The sound of running footsteps came from outside. "Percy!" he heard Leo shout. "Over here!" he shouted back. Leo poked his face from behind the wall before motioning to the others behind him. Will came running and hunched down next to Percy. "You OK?" he asked, simultaneously pulling out a roll of bandages and dressing Sally's scratches.

"I feel like hell," Percy admitted. "But I'm fine otherwise." "Where's Annabeth?" Leo asked, looking around. Annabeth. "She was under one of those rafters," Percy said panickedly, hastening to get up. "I'll get her," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder and getting up and walking out of the room.

Jason rounded the corner, beaming when he saw Percy. "Perce," he said, crouching down next to him. "Don't tell me you took down a Giant by yourself again."

Percy shrugged. "Damn," Jason whistled. "How do you do it man?" Percy was about to reply with a snarky comment about being godlike, but Leo came into view, an arm around Annabeth, who was crying.

"Annabeth!" Percy said worriedly. "Is she badly hurt?" he asked Leo when she didn't reply. "She's fine," he said, looking at her. "But she's been crying since before I got her out."

Percy struggled to his feet. He stumbled over to Annabeth, hugging her as Leo let go. Annabeth pulled away from the hug, wiping away her tears. "We need to talk," she said, looking at him with both fear and anger in her eyes.


	21. Chapter 20 (Leo)

**You guessed it, I'm sorry again. No excuses - just really sorry. Longer chapter, hope it's up to expectations.**

 **-Broder**

XX

LEO

"What was that all about?" Leo asked, sitting down next to Percy on the sofa. They had moved out of the destroyed cabin and into one still intact, removed from the zones of the fighting that had ended about an hour ago.

Leo looked worriedly over at Percy. His face was crisscrossed with scratches and he held a hand to his chest. Will had given him some ambrosia but something about being swatted aside by huge hands meant the pain healed slowly.

Percy seemed exasperated more than anything, clenching his fist and an angry expression on his face. Below that, however, Leo could espy… guilt. Percy exhaled, breaking Leo's train of thought. "My wonderful girlfriend is too afraid to do what's needed when it's needed," Percy growled. "She apparently gets afraid of me."

Leo winced at Percy's tone. "Hey, I'm sure she's got a good reason for…"

"Would she rather I let her die?" Percy snapped. "Because it's not all just easy sparring out there. Hell, Leo – we went through Tartarus, she and I. She can't take a bit of violence?"

"Perce," Leo tried to comfort him. "I can understand where she's coming from." Percy's head whipped towards Leo, his eyes glaring and his jaw set. Leo gulped. "I mean – like – you can be pretty scary."

Percy stared at Leo with an intensity that could burn through Celestial Bronze. Leo held his gaze, though he was pretty sure he was about to piss his pants. Dang, he'd seen Tartarus, but the wolf-stare Percy was giving him was way scarier.

Percy sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Leo breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're right," Percy admitted. "I've scared her before. I just thought that she'd be used to it by now. It's gonna get worse from here on, Leo. Plus, she said she doesn't know what and for who she's fighting anymore."

Leo whistled in disbelief, though it petered off when he saw the expression on Percy's face. It was pained, and he could already see tears welling up in his eyes. Had he really scared Annabeth that much, so much so that she'd told him she had second doubts about fighting on?

"We're gonna be fighting humans, Leo," Percy said, his voice trembling. "How do you think that's gonna work out for us?" "I don't know, Perce," Leo admitted. "But we'll do it together," he said, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "We're all gonna be together."

Percy chuckled darkly. "Yeah, 'together';" he said sarcastically "shit's gonna be awkward between me and Annabeth." "Perce, that's where you're wrong," Leo chastised. Percy raised an eyebrow. "It's Annabeth and I," Leo said triumphantly. Percy groaned. "If I didn't need you right now for this war, I would have killed you for that," he said.

Leo chuckled nervously. Percy slapped his hands down on his knees in a gesture of finality and got up, groaning as he stood up straight. "Right," he said, turning towards Leo and placing his hands on his hips. "Let's meet with the rest and try and make head or tail of whatever the Hades is going on here."

Leo nodded and got up. "Good plan," he agreed. "Also, can we try and find a barbecue grill somewhere – I'm starving."

XXXXX

They found the barbecue grill. "Alright," Percy announced to the dozen or so demigods clustered around the table. "Thanks for coming." "It's not like we had anything better to do," Clarisse said, her feet on the table, twirling a dagger between her fingers. A few chuckles went up around the table before it went serious again.

"We're here to decide what's to be done," Percy went on, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table. "With this war… with everything." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It refused to be tamed however, and fell back over his forehead. "Our godly parents, as you obviously know, are stubborn and will go through with this war. The army's declared war on us – but once this starts chances are the entire bloody country will be against us. This is America, so everyone has a gun, and will probably use it against us."

He sighed again. "And they'd have every right to – we're 'abominations'. We're a product of something they can't comprehend. We're going to be fighting against them, and they're gonna fight back. It may include people we know, family even."

The room was deathly silent. Everyone had a grim expression on their face, even Clarisse had stopped twirling her dagger. Of course, the tofu just had to begin sizzling right then. Leo grimaced as he scooped the slabs off the huge grill and ladled them into the pre-prepared taco shells. He reached into his tool-belt, pulling out a bottle of 'special sauce' and squirted dollops of it into each of the tacos, painfully aware that every eye in the room was on him.

"Tofu tacos anyone?" he asked, lifting one up. "What the hell," Clarisse said, holding a hand out. "I'll have one." "You like tofu?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow. Clarisse raised the taco to her mouth, ignoring his question. She bit into it, her face contorting into an expression of utter bliss as she moaned in delight. She suddenly remembered her reputation. "You tell anyone about what just happened," she said to everyone in the room. "I'll shove my dagger so far up your ass that you'll feel metal between your teeth when you chew."

Leo made a mental note to tell everyone who wasn't here about what had just happened when Clarisse wasn't there.

He handed out the rest of the tofu tacos before taking one for himself and biting into it. "Continue, Supreme Leader," he said, gesturing towards Percy. Percy made an unimpressed face but went on nonetheless. "So what I'm really trying to say, is we're faced with a choice. We're torn between two worlds and now they're at war. We have to choose who we're with." He paused to take a bite of his taco, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Damn, these are good," he said, nodding in Leo's direction. Leo twirled his hand in an exaggerated flourish, bowing his head as he did.

Percy grinned at Leo's antics, but he went back to 'no-nonsense Percy' in the blink of an eye. His jaw was set as he finished his speech. "Me, I'm staying. That's no compulsion on any of you. I wish you the best of luck wherever you go." His shoulders slumped as he sat down, his taco untouched since the first bite he'd taken.

"I'm staying," Clarisse announced unceremoniously, wiping her hand across her mouth, the crumbs brushed to the floor. "Though, I'm gonna need one of you to go get my mom, she's staying here, where it's safe."

"Aw, Clarisse you big softie," Katie said jokingly. "My threat with the knife still stands," Clarisse growled. "And fine, I'll go get her myself." Percy nodded at her in thanks, moving on to who was sitting on her right. "We're in," Connor said, after sharing a look with his brother. "I'm in," Katie said.

"I'm in," Michael Kahale said, and was echoed by Dakota. "Guess I'm stuck with you losers," Reyna quipped, shrugging her shoulders. "We're in too," Frank said, looking at Hazel and then back at Percy. Hazel reached over and held the Canadian's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm in," Piper said, looking over at Jason. He was staring down at his folded hands, but looked up and with an expression of finality, echoed; "I'm in." "My girlfriend's a Titan," Leo shrugged. "So guess I'm on your guys' side too."

The tension in the air was thick as one person had still not answered. No-one dared ask, as Leo had quickly filled in the others on Percabeth's (Piper came up with the name) situation. Leo heard Percy swallow nervously, before looking up at her. "Annabeth?" he managed to croak out, his voice threatening to break any second.

There was no reply. The blond sat still in her chair, her posture upright as she stared down at the floor. Leo could literally hear the gears turning in her head. Everyone except Percy – who had hung his head – was staring intently at her.

"I'm in," she said finally, her head rising and her stormy-grey eyes defiant as she stared back at everyone. Leo could hear Percy's sigh of relief, and several others.

"Just keep in mind, we're also fighting the monsters at the same time, with the Titans and Giants back as well," he went on. "So if anyone wants to reconsider fighting two armies at once, I'm sure we can get you a ride to somewhere out of the way, where it's safe."

No-one spoke. If anything, their eyes steeled as they settled with the idea of the fight. "Great," Percy said after he'd given a long enough pause in between. "Well, uh…dismissed?"

"Dismissed," Reyna echoed in a much more authoritative tone and everyone got up from their chairs and filed out slowly. Percy walked over to Leo. "Where's Calypso?" he asked. "Back at the cabin," Leo answered. "Why?" "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me," he offered. Leo offered him his arm and in his best British accent said, "Why, Mr Jackson." Percy made an unimpressed face and swatted Leo's arm away. Ok, maybe his accent needed a bit of work.

Leo followed Percy out of the door as he turned left, the opposite direction of where the others were going. Once they were out of earshot of the rest, Leo feigned a terrified voice. "D – Did you bring me here to kill me, Mr Jackson?"

"I'm afraid, Leo," Percy said simply. Leo's face turned serious as well, all humour forgotten. "Of what?" he asked. "This war… Kronos... my uncle," Percy said, his trembling voice almost a whisper. "But most of all I'm afraid of losing the people I love."

It was quiet, the only sound being Percy's shuddering breaths. Leo hesitated, but put a hand on Percy's shoulder. Below his palm, he could feel the older boy shivering – he could feel his fear. "When the Titan War ended, I found I'd lost so many people," Percy went on, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Charles, Silena, even enemies – Ethan, Luke. I blamed myself for all their deaths, for not being strong enough to protect them. Any of them. All the nature spirits and others that died."

"But it was over," he went on, his voice quavering. "The War was over. I had a girlfriend, and I was moving on. Then, f**king Mother Earth decides to have a fit and starts another war. I lost so many friends again, people I knew and loved. Bob, Damasen. Then that ended, and I thought I could move on again. Stupid, stupid," he chastised himself.

"Annabeth's afraid of me," he said, looking up and off into the distance. "As she should be. I'm a monster." "You're not a monster, Perce…" Leo tried to reassure him but Percy turned to him with his wolf stare. "Do you know what my name means, Leo?" he asked. Leo opened his mouth to answer, but realised he actually didn't know and shook his head instead. Percy looked away and off into the distance again. "The Destroyer," he said finally. "Perseus is Ancient Greek for Destroyer."

"That's…" Leo searched for the right word. "Actually pretty badass." Percy smirked, but it was soon replaced with a stony expression. "It's true though," he said. "I destroy things. I tell myself I'm doing it for the right reasons – for the right cause – but I just can't stop." He looked down at his shaking hands. "I'm unable to stop my rage. But you know what's scary?" he asked, turning to face Leo with eyes that betrayed his fear. "I don't want to stop it."

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Perce," Leo said. "It just shows that you're a good person who's been through a lot and cares deeply about people he loves being hurt."

"I scared Annabeth, Leo," he repeated. "What kind of good person scares the shit out of the person they love – and who loves them? I don't deserve her…"

"Hey!" Leo said, grabbing Percy by the chin and pulling his face to face him. "Don't you think like that! You are the most deserving guy I know. Yes, you have flaws – but so does she. No-one's perfect. If she actually loves you – and I'm willing to bet my beautiful Latino ass she does – she'll love you for everything you are. She'll see you were doing it all to protect her, and the other people you love. Now get up, and be a man."

"Sexist," Percy muttered under his breath. Leo slapped him on the head lightly. "Now we're gonna go back," he said, standing up and kicking his legs out to stretch them. "And you're gonna finish that tofu taco. You haven't eaten anything all day. And then – you're gonna talk to Annabeth."

"I don't really want to," Percy said, still looking forlorn. "I will physically carry you there if I have to," Leo threatened, though he had no idea how his scrawny frame would be able to support the big guy. Percy raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna carry me there?" Leo nodded hesitantly, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Percy sighed resignedly. "Fine, for the sake of your poor back, I'll walk myself."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "But," Percy warned, raising a finger. "But; I'll see if I want to talk to Annabeth. You're not forcing me."

Leo spread his arms and palms acceptingly. "Hey, that's good enough for me." Percy groaned as he stretched and the two of them started making their way back to the center of the city.

XXXXX

"Go get 'em Tiger," Leo said, prodding Percy. Percy made a long-suffering expression but grunted in acceptance and began walking over to the cabin door. He raised his hand to knock, but before his knuckle could hit the door, Leo cried, "Stop!" Percy turned to him and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Taco crumbs in your beard," Leo pointed out. Percy cringed and ran two fingers through his goatee before giving Leo a questioning look. Leo put two-thumbs up and grinned.

Percy smiled nervously before breathing in deeply and knocking on the door – rapping thrice with his knuckle. The door opened, but instead of Annabeth, Piper stood in the open doorway. "Hey, Percy," she said, smiling at him. "Is Annabeth in Pipes?" he asked, his hands in his pockets. He looked like a typical teenager about to ask his girlfriend out. Of course, the context was different. Much more… unnatural.

"Yeah," Piper said. "She's… yeah, she's in." She seemed like she'd been about to say something else, but stopped herself. "Can I speak to her?" Percy prodded. Piper looked away and inside the house before turning back to Percy and nodding.

Percy smiled gratefully at her, and with a last look of 'Well, here goes nothing', walked into the cabin. Piper walked out past him and shut the door.

"Hey, Leo," she said, walking over to him and linking her arm with his. "Beauty Queen," Leo acknowledged, looking at the doorway, expecting to see Percy come flying through it any second. No dice.

"Come on," Piper said, steering Leo away. "Let's give the two lovers some privacy." "Lots of trouble in Heaven," Leo said sarcastically. "Yeah," Piper agreed as they walked away from the house. Leo turned and gave one last look towards the house. Still no flying Percy.

XXXXX

Leo had been sitting arm in arm with Calypso on the sofa for an hour. No sign from either Percy or Annabeth. He was beginning to become nervous, his ADHD kicking in as he tapped his foot, or fiddled with some metal objects in his hand. "Calm down, Leo," Calypso said worriedly, looking at him.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Leo said, putting the screws and bolts back in his tool-belt. "I'm just worried for Percy," he admitted. "He'll be fine," Calypso said, leaning back into his chest. "He loves her, and she'll realise that."

Leo looked down at her. "You really loved him, didn't you?" he asked. "Yes," Calypso admitted without hesitating. "But not anymore. I found someone way better."

Leo leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by a sudden commotion. "Nico!" he heard Jason shout from the other room. Leo's eyes narrowed in confusion. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Nico at the meeting…

He got up and walked over to the other room, peering in through the archway. Nico was standing in the middle of the room, leaning on Jason for support, their backs facing him. "What's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly, seeing how Nico was relying on Jason to remain standing.

"Well, he looks traumatised," Jason said. "And he's blushing. Something's definitely wrong." "This isn't a blush," Nico protested. "Put me down and I'll tell you the news."

Jason walked over to the sofa and put Nico down on it. Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo crowded around him. "Kay," Piper announced. "We're listening, speak." Nico took a deep breath. Now that he looked closely, Leo could definitely make out the blush.

"Am I right in assuming Percy and Annabeth had a fight?" Nico asked first, looking at all of them in turn. "Yeah," Leo said immediately. "It's… pretty bad."

Nico shook his head. "They made up," he said simply. "How do you know?" Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow. "I… uh," Nico stammered, looking anywhere but in their eyes. "I kinda walked in on them?" "Making up?" Frank asked. "More like making out," Nico smirked.

"What?!" Leo asked incredulously. "No way, she's really mad at him." "I know what I saw," Nico said, though there was no spite in his voice. "I thought Will was in the room – don't ask why I was looking for him – so when I opened the door there they were, up against the wall. I'd never seen them look so embarrassed and shocked. I shadow-travelled away as fast as I could so they couldn't catch me or anything."

"Nico, you snitch!" Leo heard a voice behind him. He whirled around to see Annabeth standing in the doorway, her fists clenched and a scowl on her face. Her hair was definitely mussed up and her face was flushed. Behind her, Percy burst through the door, his hair mussed up and his face flushed as well. "Did he tell?!" he asked.

Nico got up from the sofa uncertainly. "Percy!" he said, pretending to sound surprised. "Annabeth, fancy seeing you here."

Annabeth took a step forward.

Nico gulped. "Uh," he said eloquently. "I'm still recovering – no hitting."

Annabeth took another step forward.

Nico turned and ran, vaulting over the couch and out the backdoor.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look before grinning at each other and turning in opposite directions and running, Percy out the main door to cut him off and Annabeth straight behind Nico. Leo and the others shared a look. "Well," Piper said. "That was unexpected."


	22. Chapter 21 (Hazel)

**Thank you for reviewing, "Here2Help". I'm glad you like the stories and I understand my chapters are a bit short. The reason I'm responding here is because I wanna clear this up. I realise I have extremely short chapters, but I am trying to increase their length, like this chapter and the last one have been roughly three times longer than others. I also change POV's each chapter, though it's not really obvious but it helps me structure, and too much from each POV becomes too much. Also, I have until recently been suffering from extreme writer's block, as you probably noticed and my chapters have been pretty lacklustre. However, I finally feel like writing again, so my chapters should be better and longer.**

 **Please please review, as I love constructive criticism. Anything you'd like to see happen, or anything you don't like - let me know.**

 **Now, enough of the A/N - enjoy the chapter!**

XXI

HAZEL

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

No-one spoke, there was nothing to talk about. There were five minutes till midnight.

Frank reached over with an open hand. She smiled at him and grasped it, making him smile back at her. She was grateful for his company, silent as it was.

Leo and Calypso sat on the couch, the former dozing off as the Titaness stared at him deeply, as if trying to memorise his face in her mind.

Jason and Piper were sitting with their backs propped up against a wall, their hands clutched together as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

Percy and Annabeth sat in the middle of the room, Percy sitting cross-legged and Annabeth on his lap. She leaned her head back on his chest and was fast asleep as he kept his head in her hair. They'd made up pretty easily, all things considered. They hadn't been able to catch Nico though, as just as they were catching up Nico had found Will and hidden behind him.

Speaking of those two, they were sitting facing each other in a corner of the room, looking into each other's eyes as they had some silent conversation.

Of-course, someone had to ruin the silence. Leo snored loudly. So loudly in fact that he woke himself up with the sheer intensity of that snore. The quiet atmosphere broke like glass as Annabeth snapped awake, hitting Percy in the nose with her head. "YEEOWW!" Percy screamed, holding his nose. "OHMYGODAREYOUOK?!" Annabeth asked all in one breath as she turned to face him. Percy removed his hand to reveal an extremely red nose.

"Aww," Annabeth said. "Rudolf." Percy pouted but soon grinned like a kid in a candy store when Annabeth reached up and kissed his nose.

"How long was I asleep?" Leo asked loudly, stretching. "An hour," Frank answered, running his free hand through his hair as he yawned. "What's the time?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes violently to wipe the sleep from them.

Jason consulted his watch. "11:58," he announced. The sombre atmosphere returned. 2 minutes. 2 minutes was all they had before they were at war with their own country.

"Alright," Leo said, getting up after pressing a kiss to Calypso's forehead. "I'll go up on deck and make sure we're ready to go."

"We should probably suit up," Annabeth said after yawning. "Don't know when or where the first attack's gonna be."

"Meet you all at the deck in five?" Percy asked, looking around the room. Hazel and the others echoed their agreement and they got up and flocked to their rooms to change.

XXXXX

Five minutes later they all stood on top of the deck in their armour. Hazel held her helmet under her arm and her open palm rested on the pommel of her spatha. Frank had drawn his bow but there was no arrow nocked in it. Percy's helmet dangled from his fingers as he whistled a nameless tune. Annabeth's helmet rested on the dashboard as she and Leo stood at the control panel. Leo was wearing a custom set of armour, made by Nyssa and him – extra fireproof. His tool-belt snaked around it and a dagger rested in a small sheath on the side. He was pulling controls and pressing buttons but what they were doing Hazel had no idea, only that the ship seemed to be responding as she heard the whirring of hidden machinery.

Jason and Piper were leaning on the railings, talking about something. Both of them already had their helmets on. Steps sounded on the railway and Clarisse burst onto the deck. "TV," she gasped. "You guys are gonna want to see this!"

Hazel moved to follow her but Leo stopped them. "Oye," he called. "Just gather around here." The Seven moved towards the control panel and Leo pulled out a retractable TV. He turned a few knobs on the corner of the TV and the screen flickered to life. "This what they're watching downstairs?" Leo asked Clarisse pointing to the image. Clarisse nodded.

Hazel pushed her way in between Frank and Percy, their tall figures blocking her view. The screen showed scratchy live footage from Trenton, (according to the slider in the bottom right corner) illuminated by fires and streetlights. A car flew right over the camera-holder and crashed into another, sending them both keel-hauling down the road. The camera panned back to where the first car had been thrown from, revealing a minotaur roaring as he unsheathed a battle axe from his back and twirled it around, hitting a massive column, carving out a huge dent.

"Leo!" Jason said, taking charge. "Trenton, how fast can you get us there?" Leo pushed a few buttons and twirled his Wii Remote around. "It's 63 miles. 5 minutes if I hit jet mode?"

"Hit jet mode," Jason said. He turned to the daughter of Ares. "Clarisse, make sure everyone's ready to move ASAP." She nodded and ran back down the stairs, already barking orders. "Rest of you," Jason went on, turning towards them. "Equipment check. Make sure you're stocked up on ambrosia, nectar, have an extra dagger and all your armour's properly on."

Onscreen, the Minotaur had decided the people could wait and went on pummelling the column. "That's the Trenton Battle Monument," Percy said. In response to the surprised looks he said defensively. "What? I always liked history class. Mr. Bru – Chiron taught me."

With a final roar the Minotaur swung his axe and broke clean through the obelisk. The concrete collapsed on itself, keeling over and crushing a car.

"Jet mode ready!" Leo announced. "Hold onto your butts!" The ship tensed, the sails tightening as ropes shot out from the mast to secure the heat shield that had sprung up from the prow of the ship. The moorings retracted and the Argo III lurched before zooming forward, the skyline of Manhattan blurring into grey lines as it raced past them and into the sky.

"Hold onto your butts?" Hazel shouted to Leo. "What?" he said defensively. "You've never seen Jurassic Park?" "Jurassic Park?" Hazel asked, confused. Leo adjusted a knob and the ship levelled out though it still hurtled on at the same speed. "Right, forgot," he said, mock-slapping his head. "You're prehistoric yourself." Hazel pouted at him and gave him an actual slap upside the head.

Hazel walked over to Frank, holding onto the railing to maintain a sure footing. "Hey," she said, poking him in the arm. He looked up from the inspection of his bow. "Hey," he said back, smiling at her. "You ready for this?" she asked teasingly. "Ready as I'll ever be," he said honestly. "You'll do great," she reassured him. He nodded thankfully. "Take care of yourself out there, eh?" he said. She nodded, drawing her spatha. She stroked the flat of the blade lovingly. "This'll take care of me," she said, holding the blade aloft. Frank grinned at her, before the smile changed to a frown and he pawed at his chestplate. "Nah," he said, smiling again. "Still there."

"Want to leave it on-board?" she asked, knowing he was talking about the pouch in which lay the firewood on which his life depended. His eyes widened. "No way," he said. "I'm keeping this as close to me as possible." Hazel nodded understandingly. "Damn," she joked. "My arson plan won't work now."

Frank's eyes widened in shock and she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, laughing at the blush that blossomed on his skin.

"We're there!" Leo shouted. The ship slowed, the heat shield retracting as the ropes were pulled back into the mast. The five minutes had passed fast. Hazel and Frank joined the others at the prow. Below them lay a battlefield, not a battle monument. The obelisk lay fallen in the middle of the square, and minor monsters milled around it, chasing mortals. Small fires and the bright streetlights illuminated the dark square in the middle of the night. The Minotaur was taking on two police cars, the occupants of which were out and shooting at him with pistols. The bullets deflected off his horns as he roared before twirling his axe and charging the police cruisers. The men split and ran but they were too slow. Before he could reach them though, three arrows sprouted from his leg in rapid succession and he veered off course, barrelling through an entire house instead. Hazel looked to her left to see Frank with his bow drawn and the string still vibrating from the last arrow.

"Great work, Frank!" Percy congratulated. "Jase, gimme a ride down? Leo's landing pretty slow." "Hey!" Leo protested from the control panel but before he could launch into a long explanation as to what was taking so long Jason and Percy had launched off the ship and zoomed down on air currents.

"Frank?" Hazel said pointedly. "Dragon time?" he sighed. "Dragon time," she agreed. Frank made a long-suffering expression. He ran to the middle of the deck where it was open and kneeled down, his skin morphing into red scales as wings erupted from his back and his face elongated into a snout. In no time stood before them Frank the Dragon. "Climb on guys!" Hazel called and Piper and Annabeth ran over and climbed up on Frank, using his scales as hand and footholds.

Frank launched into the air, limiting his movements in order to not dislodge the three girls. He flew over the ship before pointing himself downwards and hurtling down. Before he reached the ground he tilted upwards and landed on all fours, crushing half a dozen dracanae who had crowded around a dead human. Hazel, Piper and Annabeth jumped off and drew their blades, rushing into the fray.

Hazel ducked underneath the swipe of an empousa's blade and swiped her spatha in a wide circle, cutting her clean through the stomach. The empousa wailed and dissolved into golden dust. But she didn't see that as she was already vaulting over a dracanae, spearing it in the back of the head as she was suspended in the air. She landed and rolled in a somersault and crossed blades with an empousa, parrying her strikes as she forced her backwards onto Annabeth's drakon-blade sword. The blond grinned at her in violent satisfaction before they both split up and went off to fight more.

As Hazel ran, she saw Piper and Frank perched on the fallen obelisk. Frank was shooting at monsters with his bow and arrow while Piper circled him with her dagger preventing any from getting close to him and calling out contradictory commands in charmspeak to disorient the monsters. It worked, as two dracanae began fighting each other after which Frank killed them both with a single arrow, the shaft penetrating in one's skull, traversing the cranial cavity and lodging in the second's chest. Their eyes widened as the charmspeak wore off and they both dissolved to dust.

Percy and Jason were fighting the Minotaur, their swords clashing with his battle-axe at speeds and with co-ordination Hazel didn't think humanly (or demigodly) possible. The Minotaur swung, making Percy duck underneath as the flat of the blade struck Jason's sword, the blunt force sending him flying several metres where he crashed into an empousa, who impaled herself on his sword. Percy jabbed upwards with his sword, piercing the Minotaur's exposed triceps. The beast roared and dropped the axe. Percy ducked out of the way as the beast tried to crush him with its hands. As he got up the Minotaur kicked and landed a foot straight in Percy's chest.

Percy howled in pain as he rolled over and over before slamming into a wall and becoming still. The Minotaur snorted and pawed at the ground, about to charge Percy down. Hazel yelled as she thrust a hand out and opened up a trench underneath the beast. He fell into the ditch but before she could open it up to the underground a beast thudded into her, making her collapse to the ground. Her vision swam as she struggled to her feet. A hellhound crouched on all paws in front of her, snarling. She held her spatha out towards the oversized dog, widening her stance to assert dominance. The dog growled and leapt at her, its fangs wide open. Hazel ducked at the last second and rolled under the hound's bound, cutting it from neck to tail with the sword. Golden dust fluttered down around her.

The Minotaur had climbed out of the ditch by the time Hazel turned back towards Percy. He was already barrelling towards the son of Poseidon, who had stood up but was leaning heavily against the wall and definitely out of the battle. Even if Hazel could somehow make another obstacle appear, there was no way it could stop the monster's momentum.

Suddenly, a spear whistled through the air and embedded itself in the Minotaur's chestplate. The beast roared and veered right, missing Percy by inches. A girl in gold armour and a purple cape landed on the Minotaur's head and, balancing herself expertly on its horns, drove two daggers into its eyes. Another girl in bronze armour raced up to the bucking beast as the first jumped off. They both yanked their weapons out of the Minotaur and circled it. The beast flailed blindly, its arms circling as it tried to fend off anyone close enough. The girl in the bronze armour raised her spear and, seeing an opening, threw it like a javelin. The spear struck the beast in its thick neck, puncturing it. The Minotaur roared as it dissolved into golden dust, leaving the spear behind.

Hazel ran over to Percy, checking him for injuries. His face was bleeding from a cut on the cheek and he held his arm close to his chest. His breath was wheezing. "You'd think my torso had 'TARGET' written on it the way it gets hit," he chuckled hoarsely. Hazel laughed along, helping him over to a piece of rubble and having him sit on it.

The girl in the bronze armour strutted over to them, swinging her spear. She twirled it once before sliding it into the sheath on her back and hooked a hand underneath the rim of her helmet and pulled it off. "Hey, Prissy," Clarisse said smugly. "Did the lil' ol' Minotaur hurt you there?"

"Good job killing it," Percy congratulated. "Though, to be fair, Jason and I probably weakened it first," he grumbled. "Hey," Clarisse said, putting a hand to her ear. "Do you hear that?" Hazel and Percy strained their ears, but heard nothing. "That's the sound of someone caring."

"Actually, that's the sound of silence," Reyna said, walking up to them with her arm around Jason who was leaning on her. "Yeah, exactly," Clarisse said pointedly. "No," Jason said. "Reyna's right, where did all the monsters go?" The sound of footsteps came in the square and Hazel looked up to see the bulk of the demigods standing around them looking extremely confused.

"The monsters just retreated," Annabeth said, walking forward and taking off her helmet. "Even though they outnumbered us." "Think it's a trap?" Piper asked, sliding Katoptris into its sheath. The demigods shifted warily. "I think we should start getting back on the ship," Reyna said, looking around the square to see if any Titans were playing 'Peekaboo'.

"Alright," Clarisse agreed. "Move back to the ship." As if on a cue, the Argo III's klaxon began sounding. The demigods ran for the gangplank, Hazel herding the slightly younger ones through. "Wait until they're all on-board," Percy said, drawing Riptide and standing up straighter and looking around the square to see what the threat was. Leo came running towards them.

"Planes," he gasped. "Military – air-force – planes – big guns – rockets." "Leo, calm down," Jason said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" "Uh, right," Leo said, shaking his head. "Two planes. Fighter-bombers, the computer said. No idea what that means. On their way here."

"Fighter-bombers?" Clarisse asked. "That means we're in big trouble. We have to get out of here." "Too late," Reyna said. There it was, the sound of something whistling through the sky. "They'll make a pass before turning around and opening fire," Clarisse said, getting her spear out. "We have to get them before that. They'll be moving quick, so give it everything you've got."

The first plane appeared. It was too fast for anyone to react and flew overhead, shaking the square and deafening them with its jets. They were ready for the second one by the time it appeared. Jason shot his hands out and the plane seized in mid-air. A sweat broke out on his face. "Can't keep this up much longer," he grunted through gritted teeth. Frank nocked an arrow and took careful aim. He let the arrow fly and it entered the turbine of the plane, making it catch fire. Jason let go of the plane and it began circling wildly. Luckily, the pilot saw the danger and ejected. They watched in relief as the parachute opened and the pilot descended to the ground. None of them wanted to kill if they could help it.

An explosion shook them out of their thoughts. The first plane had re-appeared and had fired a warning missile, in a corner of the square. It wouldn't be a warning next time. Leo roared and thrust out his hands, sending two fireballs zooming towards the plane. The pilot tried to turn the plane to dodge but the fireballs hit the plane straight in the nose. The plane caught fire, lighting up the night sky with the conflagration but the cockpit opened and the pilot tumbled out. They watched with bated breath as he hurtled towards the ground, but his parachute wasn't opening.

Hazel concentrated and raised a section of the ground to form a ramp. The pilot hit it and rolled along it to the ground where he lay unmoving. The plane landed somewhere behind the ramp and exploded, but the pilot was protected from the blaze by the earthen wall. The demigods ran over to him. Hazel knelt down next to him and picked up his hand and held two fingers to his wrist. There was a strong pulse. She sighed in relief. "He'll be fine," she said. "Just a concussion."

"Hey!" someone shouted. They turned around to see the other pilot standing in front of them with his pistol in his hand. He was young and was evidently afraid, from how his hand was shaking. "Step away from him," he shouted. "We're not trying to hurt him," Percy shouted back, spreading his hands in a placating way. "We're just making sure he's ok."

"Oh yeah?" the pilot shouted back. "Then why'd you bring down our planes?" "Why'd you shoot at us?" Percy retorted. The pilot seemed stunned for a moment. He regained his composure (as much as he had) and shouted. "We were warned about you," he shouted. "You look like us, but you're actually monsters!"

"We're not monsters," Percy said. "Look, we're just kids." He raised his hands to his helmet and began taking it off but a shot rang out and a dull clang sounded as the bullet ricocheted off of the metal just centimetres away from Percy's fingers. Damn, he was a good shot. Hazel flinched as she saw anger flare up in Percy's eyes but he soon calmed down and his eyes relaxed. Hazel looked back to the pilot and saw Nico had appeared behind him out of the darkness and was sneaking up on him. Hazel's eyes widened as the pilot turned to look behind him but Percy distracted him. "Hey!" he shouted indignantly. "There was no need to shoot." The pilot stopped the backward rotation of his head for a second.

That was all Nico needed. He took a quick step and before the pilot could register what was happening had neck-chopped him. The pilot crumpled like a sack of potatoes. "Good work, Neeks," Percy shouted. Nico glared back at the usage of the name. Percy turned back to the group, grinning. "I love teasing him," he said.

"What are we gonna do with these two?" Piper asked, motioning to the two unconscious pilots. "Leave them here? Wait for someone to come pick 'em up?" Jason offered. "We can't" Annabeth said. "The monsters may come back and they're dead meat then."

"There should be a hospital or police station not far from here," Frank said. "Open at this time?" Leo said. "It's past midnight. Barely anyone will be there." "The less people that see us the better," Hazel said. "Bunch of kids walking around in ancient armour? Not suspicious at all."

"Great," Percy said. "I'll go with someone else and drop these guys off at the hospital. The rest of you get back to the ship and get aloft, it isn't safe to stay here. We'll catch up on Blackjack or something like that."

"I'll come," Jason volunteered. "Yes!" Percy said, pumping a fist. "Get to fly with Superman." Jason pouted. "I'll be calling Tempest," he said. Percy paled. "I do not like that horse," he said. "I know," Jason said, smirking evilly. Percy sighed. "Brought that upon myself," he grumbled. Jason clapped him on the shoulder and walked over to the pilot Nico had knocked out and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Not too heavy," he said. Percy bent down and picked up the pilot whose pulse Hazel had checked. He grunted as he hoisted him. "How the Hades did this guy's plane get aloft?" he complained under the dead-weight.

"How many times have I told you not to use my dad's name as an insult," Nico said, rubbing his eyes exasperatedly. "I don't like saying Tartarus though," Percy said and walked off with Jason, turning over his shoulder to say "Get back to the ship and up in the air."

Hazel and the others looked at each other. They picked up their weapons, put their helmets back on, scanned the square for any stragglers and got back on the Argo III.


	23. Chapter 22 (Jason)

XXII

JASON

"Clarisse and Reyna are never gonna let us forget that they're the ones who got the Minotaur and not us," Jason complained, turning to Percy. "Yep," Percy chuckled. "We should look for some Titan or Giant to take down, get back on top." Jason laughed, the mirth echoing off the walls. "Good thing it's late at night," Jason said retrospectively. "Otherwise there would have been more mortals around when the monsters arrived."

"Yeah," Percy said, readjusting the pilot on his shoulder. "They still got quite a few though." Jason's face fell. "We did what we could," he said, turning to look at Percy, the guilt on his face evident. "Can't save everyone eh?" "That's something I really need to learn," Percy chuckled darkly.

"You know," Percy said suddenly. "I've been thinking." "Yeah?" Jason asked, turning to him. "The mortals, they don't have the necessary weapons to kill monsters. Sure, launching a freak ton of missiles at a Minotaur might kill it, but if they're gonna fight up close and personal, their weapons won't cut it."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jason asked, the weight of Percy's words sinking in. Unless the demigods were there at every battle, the monsters would massacre the humans. Aaaand the humans would be shooting at the demigods as well who – unlike the monsters – were very prone to all kinds of weaponry. "I don't know," Percy said truthfully. "But I don't like it. They're too vulnerable."

"You think we should give them some of our weapons?" Jason asked. "They'll never take them," Percy said, shaking his head. "Even if we planted bullets made out of Celestial bronze and imperial gold, they'd notice and just change them back." "So we're stuck the way we are?" Jason asked, though he already knew the answer. "Yep," Percy said, puffing up his cheeks and popping them.

The red and blue lights came into view. "We're here," Percy said. "Police station?" Jason groaned. "Let's hope they've not been notified to look out for unnaturally buff and good-looking teenagers in ancient armour." "We'll have to try our luck," Percy mused. "Leave it to me." "Should we take our armour off?" Jason asked him warily. "Leave it to me," Percy said again, cryptically. Jason sighed and motioned with his head for him to lead the way.

Percy grinned before suddenly plastering a scared expression on his face and running into the station. Jason grunted as he readjusted the weight and ran in after Percy.

"Officer," Percy was saying in a typical scared teenager voice. "My friend Brad and I here found these two guys just fallen on the ground!" Percy turned towards Jason and Jason pouted. 'Brad? Really.'

The police officer behind the desk was about 40, in good shape but with an unruly stubble growing on his face and was in the process of rubbing sleep from his eyes but suddenly became very alert as he saw them. "That's military uniform," he said in a husky voice. "Yeah," Percy said, playing the part of stupid teenager. "Ancient Greek and Ancient Roman."

The police officer rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. "Not you, those guys." He seemed to have a sudden realisation. "Say, what are you two doing dressed up like that?"

"Jeff and I are huge history buffs," Jason said, thinking quickly. He saw Percy give him the same look he'd given him when Percy had named him Brad. "So we like to dress up and role-play. We were just re-enacting the battle in the square."

"The square?" the police officer's ears perked. "Heard there was some trouble down there. Radio went mad, then quiet." Jason gulped. "Yeah, we found these two there unconscious. There was fire all over the place," Percy said.

The policeman reached underneath the desk and, after letting his hand linger for a moment, pulled it out holding a pen and paper pad. "I'm gonna need to take an official report from both of you."

Jason looked over at Percy. If the older boy was worried, he wasn't showing it. "Sure," he said. "Can we put them down though?" The policeman nodded and pointed to a bench with the back of his pen.

Jason followed Percy to the bench and as he leaned down Percy whispered in his ear; "Stay on your toes." Jason nodded slightly before they both went up to the policeman.

"So, Brad and Jeff?" he asked them, filling in their names on the form. "Where did you find these guys?" "Well," Jason said. "We got to the square for our bi-monthly re-enactment, but the rest of our friends hadn't arrived yet. So while we were waiting, we heard sounds of like – gunshots and stuff."

"So we went to see what was up," Percy said, taking over. "And there was this bunch of cops fighting off this huge thing. You know Minotaurs? It was a Minotaur. Now I know you may not believe me…"

"I believe you," the cop said impassively. "Go on." Percy was taken aback but soon recovered. "Well obviously we hid, scared shitless," Percy went on. "I mean we may be dressed up like them, but we ain't like… demigods, you know?" he chuckled. Jason laughed nervously along with him. The policeman chuckled dryly. "Go on," he said.

"Well," Jason took over. "We hid there for quite some time before these two planes showed up. They got all the monsters, but they got hit by some weird snake-ladies with like – bows and arrows. The planes crashed and killed them but the pilots managed to bail out. There were no monsters left so we came out and picked these two up."

"Why are they unconscious?" the cop asked, motioning with his pen to the bench where the two pilots lay out cold. "Well, the planes were flying pretty low," Percy said. "So they hit the ground pretty hard, despite parachutes."

The sound of engines came from outside, followed by the pneumatic hissing of brakes. Jason looked behind him to see two trucks pulling up outside the station. "What are those?" he asked warily. "Weekly supplies," the cop said evasively. The trucks stood ominously still but they shifted slightly from side to side indicating that people were getting out of them.

"Supplies?" Jason prodded. "This time of night?"

The cop grinned. "Only when we have mutant guests such as you." He pulled out a gun and held it to Percy's head. Percy froze, pulling his hands up. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "Shut it, scum-spawn," the cop snapped. Jason tried reaching slowly for his sword but a voice behind him snarled; "Don't even try it."

Out of the corner of his eye Jason saw a dozen men in military fatigues already in the building, their guns levelled at him and Percy. Fuck, he thought. "We'll take it from here," a tall, bulky soldier said, walking up to the cop and shaking his hand. The cop smiled and nodded. "The meds will be on their way soon to pick them up," the Hulk (that was what Jason was calling him) said, motioning to the pilots. The cop nodded and put his gun back in his holster, surveying the scene before him with a triumphant smirk.

"Move it," the Hulk ordered, shoving Jason out of the station. Jason was big, but this guy was bigger – and had backup. No way was he taking him. He looked over at Percy and saw him with his hands on the back of his head and walking out of the doors. Jason sighed and complied, raising his hands and following Percy out.

The soldiers piled into the two trucks, separating Jason and Percy. He watched helplessly as Percy was herded into the first truck by six soldiers as the remaining six, including Hulk, got into the second truck with him.

Jason was made to sit with his back to the driver's cabin, as three soldiers sat on each bench. The two nearest him kept their guns aimed on him, the two in the middle aimed out of each side of the truck and the two at the back (including the Hulk) kept their guns trained on the road behind them, their eyes roving the skies. Just by their bearing Jason could tell they were highly trained and it would do no good to try to break free as they were.

The engine roared to life and Jason lurched backward as the truck reversed, turning onto the main road. Jason gulped as he saw a Jeep fall into line behind them, a gun mounted on its roof which a soldier was aiming right at him.

A small wind brewed, and for a minute Jason considered using it to topple the Jeep and use the confusion to fight his way out. But that could kill someone, and as much as he wanted to be free; killing humans wasn't something he'd like to do.

They drove for about 5 minutes before the rocking of the truck and the late time lulled Jason into a sleep. He didn't want to shut his eyes but there was no escaping so he leaned his head back on the wall between the cabin and the bench and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and he allowed himself to drift into sleep.

 _An arrow whizzed over his neck as he managed to slide under it, straightening up and slicing through the dracanae that had fired it with his sword. He parried a blow from another before kicking it in the ribs. A bullet raced past his shoulder and he raised the fallen dracanae's shield as more thudded into it. As the soldier went to reload, Jason straightened up and tossed the shield 'Captain-America' style straight into his gut. The soldier grunted and doubled-up, falling unconscious to the ground._

 _Jason looked around him to see how the others were doing. Frank was perched on top of a turned-over Humvee, picking off monsters with his bow and arrow. Three hellhounds were surrounding him, circling around the Humvee. He crouched down, holding his bow, his eyes matching all their movements. Two hellhounds jumped at the same time, their jaws open as their fangs rushed to pierce Frank. He ducked underneath both of them, driving an arrow into each of their necks, yanking the projectiles out as the hounds erupted into dust. He whirled around and notched the two arrows, aiming for the remaining hellhound. The arrows struck it in its snout, and it exploded on the spot._

 _Hazel was twirling around and slicing through a dracanae, blocking another's blow and pushing her back, parrying again and finally stabbing her through the chest. She turned around and grinned at Jason when she met his eyes before running onto the next enemy._

 _Percy and Annabeth were back to back, fighting off a huge concentration of monsters with almost practiced co-ordination. It was almost as if they were taking turns facing the dozen hellhounds, twenty dracanae and the six empousai. Percy ducked under the blade of an empousa before crushing her neck with the pommel of his sword and stabbing through a dracanae, throwing her sword into an approaching hellhound. Annabeth leapt over the hellhound and twirled in the air, the momentum allowing her to slice straight through two empousai before ducking underneath two dracanae whose blades hit each other, the two crumpling into dust._

 _Leo flew overhead, wearing one of his Archimedes' Sphere copters. Mini-ballistae rotated around on its chassis, shooting at monsters. Hellhounds, empousai and dracanae alike fell under the projectiles._

 _Jason looked around him – he could see all of them. But he couldn't see Piper._

 _"C'mon!" he heard someone shout. He shook his head to see Leo standing in front of him, the copter packed into the sphere which Leo wore like a backpack. "We're nearly there!" Leo shouted, pointing at a rectangular-white arch that stood imposingly in the twilight. On top of it waved the American Flag and on the other end was the Canadian Flag. "Children of a Common Mother," was written on the white surface._

 _"Where's Piper?" Jason shouted. Leo looked around him, the rest of the Seven had polished the monsters off and were regrouping near the arch. "I don't know," Leo said. "The monsters are gone, but there's more of the army coming – so we gotta make a break for it."_

 _Jason looked behind him. Sure enough, he could see headlights approaching, far away now but coming closer every second. "I'm not leaving without Piper," Jason said. "No shit," Leo said. "We'll find her, but we gotta make it quick."_

 _Jason nodded, turning around and racing off into the surroundings to look for his girlfriend. He heard a muffled shout, surrounded by several more. He narrowed it down to a huge hellhound, fallen on the ground, an arrow stuck in its neck. It was still breathing. Jason pulled his sword out raced over to it, plunging it in. The hellhound exploded into golden dust._

 _"Piper?!" Jason asked incredulously. She lay in the midst of the golden dust, her face scrunched up in pain as her legs lay askew right where the hellhound had been a moment ago. "Jason," she said breathlessly, grimacing. He kneeled down next to her, taking out a square of ambrosia and feeding it to her. She chewed on it, colour returning to her paled cheeks._

 _"I think…" she said uncertainly. "I think my legs are broken." Jason paled. They were bent at an awkward angle and lay limply on the grass. "JASON!" Leo shouted from about halfway between where he and Piper were and the arch where the others stood. "WE GOTTA GO NOW!"_

 _"Put your arm around my neck," Jason ordered. Piper nodded, lifting her left arm over his neck as he placed a hand behind her back and the other beneath her legs, careful not to hurt her. Piper grimaced as he lifted her, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sorry," Jason whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before bouncing her once, settling her into his arms._

 _As the first bullets whizzed overhead he began running for the arch. If only they could make it there, they'd be safe. The soldiers couldn't chase them past there, couldn't shoot at them past there. Sure, monsters wouldn't care about legal borders but they were easier to handle than humans._

 _A bullet skidded over his left shoulder. He grimaced in pain, stumbling but regaining his footing instantly as he raced headlong for the arch. Leo was already there, motioning to him to hurry. A bullet raced over his head, thudding into the arch, throwing off shards of the rock. Several more hit the ground around all of their feet, throwing up fountains of dirt._

 _"GO THROUGH!" Jason shouted. There was no point for them to be exposing themselves to bullets. They hesitated but then went through the arch as one. Immediately all the bullets seemed to focus on Jason. He tightened his arms, making Piper wince as her broken legs were wedged up against his body. He hated hurting her, but if he didn't she'd be exposed to the bullets._

 _Fire erupted in his back. He grunted as he fell to the ground, rolling over to prevent Piper from being crushed. He'd been shot, he was sure of it. He gritted his teeth, rising to his feet as he began running again. The pain was unbearable, but he had to keep Piper safe. And they wouldn't be safe till he could get them past the arch._

 _Another bullet rammed into his back, just a few inches right of the previous one. He stumbled but went on running. He saw the arch through eyes blurred by tears. Percy and Frank tried running towards him but a storm of bullets around their feet forced them back past the safety of the arch._

 _He was nearly there. He just had to keep running. Another 100 yards…90 yards…80 yards… 70 yards…_

 _Another bullet thudded into his back. He stumbled again but got up, using one hand to push himself off the ground as he used his other hand to adjust Piper. He began running again, is vision darkening with each step he took. 70 yards… 60 yards…_

Jason was shaken awake by the sound of shouts. He lurched forward and onto the bed of the truck as the vehicle screeched to a stop, turning so that he could see what was in front of them.

With floodlights blaring down on the dark road, the Argo III was descending onto the scene.


	24. Chapter 23 (Annabeth)

**Yes, I know. I'm late again. I just got back from vacation and spat this out. Hope it's good though! Again, thank you so much for your patience.**

 **-Broder**

XXII

ANNABETH

Annabeth stood on the deck of the ship as she watched Jason and Percy walk off, the pilots strung over their shoulders. They rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. She closed her eyes and reassured herself they'd be OK, if anything happened to the two of them the Argo III would be right behind them for backup.

"We've got a problem!" Leo shouted. Annabeth whirled around and stalked over to Leo who was poking at the tablet on the control panel. "What is it?" she asked, climbing up the stairs and peering over his shoulder. A tiny red light next to the screen was on, emitting a tinny squeal and the screen showed a flashing red message "Warning: Hull Damage!"

"Is it serious?" she asked, looking worriedly at him. He scratched his head, wiping his hand on his overalls. "Not really, just more of a nuisance," he said. "Luckily, I've got all the supplies and stuff – it'll take about ten minutes to fix the hull up."

"Can you make it a rush job right now?" Annabeth asked, scenarios of Percy and Jason alone against an army of monsters flashing through her mind. "So that it becomes a problem during a battle?" Leo pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "There's no threats right now on the radar – so I think it's best if we fix it properly while we have time."

Annabeth nodded, pursing her lips. "Hey," Leo said, placing a wary hand on her shoulder. "They'll be OK." Annabeth smiled at him, placing an arm around his neck and pulling him into a half-hug. "Want some help fixing the hull?" she offered. "I got it," he said, shaking his head before rushing off downstairs to get the supplies.

Annabeth inhaled deeply before looking around herself. The sentries were on deck, their eyes roaming the skies and the ground below them. She turned around and headed down the stairs to the break room. She walked straight over to the snack counter, pulling a bottle of water out of the ice bucket and downing half in one go. She shuddered as the cold liquid flooded her system. She closed the top and looked around the room. It was almost empty, except for a few demigods milling around or sitting at one of the tables.

She headed back towards the stairs, sipping some more from the bottle as she walked up them. She emerged on the desk to see Leo climbing back up from the side. He wiped sweat from his forehead – sliding a sledgehammer back into his tool belt. She caught his eye and walked over to him. "How's it?" she asked him. "Not too great," he sighed. "Lot of debris. Think something threw a boulder or something at the ship. But it'll be done in ten minutes."

Annabeth sighed and nodded. Leo walked past her and down the stairs, emerging a minute later with several sheets of Celestial Bronze under his arm. He climbed over the railing and down the rope ladder again, balancing the sheets. Annabeth leaned on the railing and looked over at what he was doing.

Leo had been right, there was a lot of debris. A boulder had crashed into the side of the ship – luckily just a spare storage room – and gone straight through. It now lay in the room like unplanned furniture. Leo laid the sheets on an unharmed corner of the room before returning with a sledgehammer. He hammered away at the rough edges of the chasm – splintering wood and metal alike. He kept this up for two minutes, working his way around the hole, the din of the hammer becoming a drone in Annabeth's head. Soon, the hole was almost an even rectangle, and Leo came and stood on the edge, looking up at her. "Annabeth! Call Frank would you?" he shouted. She nodded before turning around and walking down the stairs. "Seen Frank anywhere?" she asked Katie, who happened to be coming up. "I think he's in his cabin," she said, scrunching her nose up as she recalled the information.

Thanking her, Annabeth walked down another flight of stairs and to Frank's cabin, knocking on it. "Just a minute," he called from the other side. The sound of footsteps followed and then the door opened, revealing Frank. He was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and shorts, his hair wet. "Hey," he smiled. "Sorry, I was just taking a shower." "Good thinking," Annabeth said, noting the dust and grime on her own body. "Leo needs you up on deck."

Frank nodded and followed her out, closing the door behind himself. They walked up the two flights of stairs, and out into the night sky. Annabeth checked her watch. '12:52 am' read the luminous letters. They'd not even been at war with the humans for an hour – and already two planes had attacked them.

"Frank!" Leo called up when they reached the railing. "Get down here, bud. I need you to shift into a bear or something big and strong." He waved his arms. "These noodle arms can't shift a boulder by themselves."

Frank laughed at Leo's self-deprecating joke, swinging his leg over the bannister and climbing down carefully – the ladder swinging under his weight. He hopped off into the hole and landed on the floor of the room. He motioned for Leo to step back before shifting into a bear, the frizzy brown fur erupting on his entire body, growing in size till he stood a good eight feet tall. He padded over to the boulder and stood up on his hind legs, leaning his front paws on the stone. She heard him grunting in effort as he pushed. The boulder budged a little, the floor creaking underneath him.

Frank pushed harder, roaring in effort. The boulder rolled, until with its own momentum, it tumbled off the edge of the hole, obliterating an already crushed police cruiser. The rest had already fled when the demigods had arrived – probably to call for backup. 'Which is why we can't stay here much longer,' Annabeth reminded herself.

Leo patted Frank on the shoulder as he turned back into a human. "Well done, Baloo," he congratulated. "Now go rest up." Frank grumbled at the name but climbed up the ladder without protest and walked past Annabeth with a wave and a smile – vanishing down the stairwell.

Leo walked inside the room, picking up the sheets of Celestial Bronze. He carried them over to the gaping hole and began covering it up; placing a sheet each over a section and hammering it into position before welding it into the next piece with a blowtorch, and then repeating the process.

Soon, the hole was covered, and Leo stepped onto the rope ladder to survey his work. Satisfied, he nodded and began climbing up. "Nice work, Leo," Annabeth congratulated. He winked at her. "That's McShizzle for you, baby," he bragged, though Annabeth could tell he was tired. "Why don't you take a break?" she suggested. "I can pilot the ship – I'll get us there." Leo looked unsure. "If there's any Star Trek type manoeuvres needed I'll call you," she reassured him. Leo chuckled. "I'll be on the deck," he said. "I have something just for cases like this."

He motioned her to the panel and slid the screen on the tablet. He clicked an icon and several panels in the central mast whirred before a hammock shot out, the opposite end lashing itself to the next mast. He winked again and walked over, laying down on the fabric. Within literal seconds, he was snoring. Annabeth shook her head in disbelief before turning to the controls in front of her. She flicked a few switches and turned two knobs, the engine roaring to life underneath her. The ship rumbled and lifted off the ground. She grabbed the Wii remote and led the ship into a guided ascent. Soon, the ship was out of the square, and with the push of a lever – was on its way towards where Percy and Jason had gone.

"The police station is right there," Annabeth mused as she saw the red and blue light down below her. They were about a 100 yards up in the air – so when a man walked out of the police station and looked up as he lit a cigarette – she knew he saw them. She could see his eyes widen all the way from here, and cursed at herself in Greek for forgetting the Mist no longer worked for them.

The man pulled a gun out of his holster and began shooting hysterically at the ship. There was no way it would do any damage but Annabeth moved the ship into full throttle before the man could regain his senses and call someone who could do damage – like the Army.

She didn't know what direction she was taking them, but she knew Percy and Jason had run into some sort of trouble and her gut was taking her along the highway. It was nearly empty at this time of night so she dipped the nose of the ship a bit – making it go lower. In the distance she could see a set of headlights, moving away from the ship.

"Leo!" she called. The Latino jolted awake, turning around to see her beckoning him over. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he jogged up the stairs, coming to her side. "Whassup?" he asked blearily. "Is there any way you can get us a closer look at that?" she asked, moving aside to let him take over the panel. "Without us getting too close."

Leo nodded. "Gaius had me install long-range cameras on this ship," he said, explaining as he twirled a knob. He took hold of a lever. "But we'll have to get up high."

He pulled the lever and the riggings tightened. The ship began moving upwards at a rapid pace, until it was moving almost vertically. "Kay, that's good enough," he said – pushing the lever till the ship stopped moving up and continued forward. Leo pressed a button and a screen popped up in front of them. He pressed a few icons on the tablet and the screen flickered before showing a sharp image of what was below them.

Leo bit his tongue. "Now to get us into position," he whispered, grabbing the Wii remote and flying the ship manually. Soon, the tail end of the convoy came into view. It was a military jeep, with about four soldiers in it and one manning a gun. Leo twisted a knob on the screen and the camera zoomed in, the lights from the vehicles illuminating the image.

The next truck came into view – six soldiers lining the two benches on the side. A shock of blond hair came into view suddenly. "It's Jason," Leo announced. "Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Leo moved the camera up and the next truck came into view – again with six soldiers on the benches and a mess of black hair next to the cab. "There," Leo said.

"Sound the alarm," Annabeth ordered, strapping on her helmet. "We're going in."

Leo grinned, shutting the camera and accelerating the ship. "Those poor mortals have no idea what's coming for them," he chuckled, pressing the alarm button. Alarms went off inside the ship, the thick outer shell preventing the sounds from reaching the jeeps hundreds of metres below.

Leo pushed the ship into a narrow dive, so that it moved down rapidly but level. "It's gonna get dark," he warned – flicking a couple of switches and all the exterior lights went out – all the portholes being covered by automatic blinds so no light filtered out. Annabeth leaned against the control panel, focusing on the light from that. The numbers counted down – 400… 375… 325… 300…

Demigods started filtering out from the stairwell, fully clad in armour and looking around them – ready for a fight. "All of you go stand against the railing," Annabeth ordered. "Crouch down behind the shields and stack your own up. Archers stay behind. Try not to kill them, or get killed yourself."

They started running over to the railing, getting down on one knee behind the shields and putting their own over their vital parts. The archers crouched behind them and notched their arrows. Frank looked over at her and Leo and put a thumb up. Leo gave him a thumbs up in return.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, walking up behind Annabeth. "Percy and Jason got captured by soldiers," she said. When Piper's expression transformed into one of concern, Annabeth put a hand up. "Don't worry," she consoled her. "We've caught up." Piper nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

"10 seconds, guys!" Leo shouted. Annabeth felt the ship slowing down. Leo was counting down under his breath, his fingers flickering over the switch and his other hand clutching the Wii Remote tightly.

In an instant, Leo flicked the switch and twirled the remote, simultaneously pressing two buttons and shaking the remote violently. The floodlights turned on, bathing the road and the trucks below them in light. The ship stopped its descent and bottom thrusters fired – pushing them to a stop.

Before the soldiers could react, Frank shot up and fired an arrow. The arrow went straight through the machinegun mounted on the jeep – rendering the main weapon the soldiers had useless.

Several other kids from the Apollo and Ares cabins got up and fired their arrows, the shafts sinking into the bonnets of the trucks and destroying the engines. The vehicles ground to a halt. The panicked voices of soldiers sounded and they poured out of the vehicles, opening fire on the ship. The demigods ducked behind the shields, the bullets ricocheting off harmlessly.

Leo burst into flames, grinning. "Leo," Annabeth warned. He looked over at her questioningly. "No killing." He laughed. "Not if I can help it," he reassured her and flew off. Immediately, over half the guns trained on him and the bullets raced across the sky in deadly arcs. Leo twirled and flew higher and higher, before turning and suddenly throwing two fireballs. The soldiers cried out in panic and jumped in opposite directions as the flames hit the ground, carving fiery craters in the ground where they were standing seconds ago.

"GO!" Annabeth shouted and the demigods vaulted over the railing with full-throated war cries, taking advantage of the soldiers' confusion. Their weapons wouldn't work on the mortals but they still had the element of surprise. Before the soldiers could recover from the fireballs, the demigods were among them, punching and kicking left and right, breaking bones but not killing.

Bullets rang out but ricocheted harmlessly off of shields brought up in the nick of time. Annabeth vaulted over a demigod and onto a soldier, kicking him with both legs in the neck. He crumpled like a sack of flour.

Through the throng of limbs and guns, she saw Percy wrestle a gun from a soldier before slamming him in the face with it, tossing the gun away as the man collapsed. He locked eyes with Annabeth and winked at her, his signature trouble-maker smirk plastered on his face. Annabeth shook her head in joking disbelief and tripped up a passing soldier.

The soldiers were outnumbered, overpowered and soon all lay on the ground, either unconscious or twitching in incapacitating pain. The demigods cheered, and began taking the weapons littered on the ground. They'd come in handy.

"Wise Girl!" she heard someone shout. She turned around to see Percy walking towards her, grinning. He had a cut on his left cheek but otherwise seemed fine. She sighed in relief and began walking towards him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a soldier lying behind Percy shift. In slow motion she saw him pull a pistol out of his holster. He pulled it up and aimed towards the person closest to him.

"Percy!" she shouted in warning, breaking into a run. His eyebrows knotted in confusion and he turned to look behind him. The soldier squeezed the trigger.

She didn't know how she reached him in time; but she did. As she launched herself off the ground, her armour shifted, the breastplate moving up with the momentum.

She felt two things. First, the soft collision with Percy as she pushed him out of the way and onto the ground.

Then, a sudden sharp pain as the bullet went in through the chink in her armour and sunk into her stomach.


	25. Chapter 24 (Percy)

XXIV

PERCY

When the trucks slalomed to a stop, Percy fell forward onto one of the soldiers. Luckily, his gun didn't go off but that didn't stop him from savagely hitting Percy in the face with its butt.

Percy fell back dazed, a burning sensation on his face as he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He growled as he saw the soldiers file out of the truck, the man who had hit him standing in the entrance and training his gun on him to make sure he didn't escape. Nearly a dozen guns opened fire, the din deafening. He heard them clanging off metal and by the absence of any cries; concluded that his friends were well-shielded.

Suddenly, he heard panicked screams and saw the soldiers diving to the sides as a fireball slammed into the road, gouging a crater. The soldier at the entrance – Percy's new arch-nemesis – looked away from him to see what had happened. Percy took his chance.

Grabbing onto one of the bars on top of the truck he swung himself out, his feet catching the man straight in the chest. He fell backwards with an "Oof!" and slammed into the ground. Another soldier had spotted him and shouted; "We got a runner!" and started shooting at him. Percy ducked behind the truck just in time as the bullets flew past him. He heard footsteps approaching and timed his attack.

Just as the man rounded the truck Percy kicked out, hitting the man in the shins. The man grunted in pain and toppled over, putting a hand out to brace himself. Percy kicked again and hit him in the head, knocking the downed soldier out. He kicked the gun away from him.

As he looked around him, he saw the soldier from before getting to his feet. Percy roared and ran towards him, grabbing his gun at the same time he did. They both placed their other hands on the gun at the same time; pushing backwards and forwards as they battled for supremacy. Percy was strong, but this guy was big.

Percy reached out with his senses. He felt a liquid running inside the liquid, to keep it cooled. Well, it was going to be doing the opposite now. He focused his powers and heated the oil – the sudden heat scorching the soldier's hand. Luckily, Percy had higher heat-resistance (perks of being a son of Poseidon) and didn't let go of the gun. The soldier toppled back, clutching his injured hand. Percy held the gun like a baseball bat and swung, catching him straight in the bottom of the jaw. The poor guy was out cold before he hit the ground with a thud. Percy grimaced, that was gonna leave a bruise. He tossed the gun to the side and looked around him.

Across the battlefield, about 20 yards from him; he saw storm-grey eyes staring back at him from under a helmet. He grinned at her and winked; he knew she'd come to rescue him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before sticking a leg out and tripping a running soldier. Yep; he was in love.

Percy looked around him again, but while he'd been distracted by Annabeth – the other demigods had managed to take out the remaining soldiers. Jason was massaging his hand as he stood over the unconscious body of the leader. Piper was looking very pleased with herself as she slung her cornucopia over her shoulder, a knocked out soldier and a roasted ham at her feet. Frank was inspecting his bow for damage and Hazel stood next to him, rubbing her knuckles. Leo landed, extinguishing his flames and whooping as he thrust his fists in the air.

"Wise Girl!" Percy called out. She turned around from where she was bending over a soldier. Her helmet was still on, and Percy captured a mental image of how hot his girlfriend looked decked out to kill.

She smiled and began walking over to him. He heard a rustle behind him but attributed it to the slight breeze that had picked up. Though when her eyes widened in fear and she shouted his name – he knew something was wrong.

He turned to look behind him, the sound of Annabeth running towards him in the back of his mind. He saw a soldier balancing himself on his shoulder on the ground as he raised a pistol towards Percy. In the back of his mind, he realised it was the same man he had knocked out first next to the truck. In the front of his mind; there was only one thought. "Fuck," he whispered to himself.

The man pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to be happening a 1000 times slower. He saw the explosion in the barrel, the little steel projectile rushing out. It span as it zoomed towards him, his legs disobeying any subconscious command his mind was giving to run or dodge – anything.

He felt a sudden sucker punch to the gut and thought he had had it, but the bullet was still coming. He toppled to the side, his eyes darting to see what had hit him. He saw a helmet and armour, the person's arms wrapped around his torso as they pushed him out of the way. He saw the bullet hit the person, feeling them shudder – but he didn't hear the sound of it ricocheting off the armour.

He hit the ground – hard. Annabeth fell on top of him, yelping in pain. He grunted as all the breath rushed out of his body. He inhaled deeply, his stomach rising. That was when he felt it – something wet on his shirt. The metallic scent of blood filled the air. His eyes widened.

"Annabeth," he said panickedly, rolling over onto his knees and holding her off the ground. She seemed OK, except that her eyes were scrunched up in pain. He looked down and saw a steady stream of blood trickling out from under her breastplate.

"No… no… no…" he said, panicking. He pulled her up, her pained grunt sending knives through his heart. He undid her armour from behind, his fingers fumbling with the knots. "Stay with me," he managed to mumble through his tears. He pulled her armour off, tossing it aside. Her shirt was drenched red in blood, with the circle spreading with every second. The center, where the bullet had punctured was just below her chest and it was sending spurts of blood to the surface.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. "Perce," he heard someone say. "We need to get her up to the ship, now." Percy nodded, shrugging Will's hand off his shoulder. "Hang onto me," he whispered to her. He put an arm under her legs and the other behind her neck, hoisting her up bridal style. He climbed to his feet – his eyes never leaving hers. They were wide, pained and scared, but locked onto his with a ferocity that could cut through steel.

He broke into a run, trying his best to limit the jarring for her. She flopped in his arms, her hands covering her wound as she grimaced in agony. Leo had flown up and had lowered the gangplank, and Percy ran up it, his muscles burning. He was vaguely aware of the other demigods following at a distance but right now he had only one thing on his mind; get her to the infirmary.

He raced down the stairs, Will leading the way. Annabeth was whimpering and tossing her head in pain. Will opened the door, rushing Percy in towards an empty bed. He laid her down on the sheets, bending over as he did. As she touched the bed, Annabeth grabbed his shirt with a vice-like grip.

Percy reached tenderly towards her helmet, holding her wrists with his other hand. He pulled it off and placed it on the floor, running his hand through her hair. "Why'd you do it?" he rasped. Her grimace lapsed into a smile for a second. "Couldn't have you getting shot," she managed to whisper, each word causing her pain. Percy smiled weakly and bent down to rest his forehead on hers. "You know I can take a bullet or two," he quipped. She chuckled, but it soon became a cough as her body racked, the blood flowing out faster as her chest heaved. Her eyes closed shut in agony and she gritted her teeth as she tried to stop the violent coughing.

Percy turned around, panicking as he tried to find water. He rushed over to the fridge, pushing aside Will who was getting his instruments ready. He reached inside and pulled out a plastic bottle of water, racing back to Annabeth. He unscrewed the top and put the top to her lips, stroking her hair as she drank.

Will appeared on her other side. "Annabeth," he said, rolling her sleeve up so her arm was exposed. "I'm gonna give you a sedative so I can operate." Annabeth nodded, opening her mouth to take the piece of ambrosia Will had offered. She chewed it and her face relaxed, but it wasn't enough to heal her. Will took his syringe and flicked it a few times with his finger, reaching down and searching for a vein. He found it and injected the sedative.

Percy reached down and kissed her, his hand still stroking her hair. She kissed him back, her hand reaching up to grab his hair. He felt his tears flowing down the bridge of his nose but try as he might, he couldn't stop crying. If, somehow, she didn't make it; he knew he'd never forgive himself. He knew he'd never heal, that he'd hate himself.

Slowly, he felt Annabeth's hand slide off his hair. Her kiss weakened until she fell back onto the pillow, her eyes closed in a dreamless sleep, her lips slightly parted.

She looked so peaceful, almost as if she were… no. She wouldn't die. Because if she did, he'd tear apart the Underworld till he got her back.

"Alright," a voice cut through his reverie. "Now if all of you would get out, I can get to work." Percy looked up to see Will fully decked out in surgeon's gear, looking over Percy's shoulder. Percy turned around to see the rest of the demigods standing in the entrance to the infirmary, along with Chiron in his wheelchair.

The demigods murmured among themselves and filed out, most of them sending supportive smiles towards Percy. He tried smiling back, but his face wouldn't listen to him so he just nodded to acknowledge them. "Chiron, you and Percy can stay," Will said.

Chiron nodded gratefully and moved his wheelchair forward, coming to stop next to Percy. Out of the corner of his eye he sneaked a look at Chiron. The centaur had aged, just in the past few years. Going through two wars in two years was likely to do that to anyone, even if they were immortal. His face was weather-beaten and there was now an eternal sadness in his eyes as he saw demigod after demigod killed. Now he was sitting here, with one of his favourite – even though he'd promised himself he wouldn't grow too fond of any – lying, fighting for her life.

"It's my fault," Percy said, looking down at his feet. Chiron looked up at him, a knowing look in his eyes. "Annabeth made her choice," he said finally. "Yes, maybe you could have been faster – but so could all others who have died in such situations. So no, it's not your fault. All we can do now is pray that she survives this."

Percy nodded, fresh tears springing in his eyes. Chiron took Percy's hand in his, covering it with the other. He squeezed, letting Percy know it was all gonna be okay. Percy smiled, thankful for Chiron's company.

"Hey, Perce," Will called, beckoning him over. Percy rushed over to the bed, a questioning expression on his face. "Now, I've got the bullet out," Will said, raising a pair of forceps to show a blood-covered bullet. Percy sighed in relief. "Now I've got to stitch her up ASAP, but she's lost too much blood."

Percy's heart sank. "What do we do?" he asked, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was grasping the side of the bed. "Normally I'd do a transfusion," Will said. "But there's not enough time. I was kinda hoping you'd help out."

"Need my blood?" Percy asked, already rolling his sleeve up. "No," Will stopped him, holding up a hand. "But I do need your help. Now, blood is about 70% water. And since you can control water…" he trailed off.

The gears turned in Percy's head. "Oh," he said, realising. "You want me to move the blood she's lost back in." Will nodded. "It's not gonna be easy," he said. "The blood is gonna have to go back in her vessels, not just stuffing it back in there. You're gonna have to soak it up from the sheets and her shirt though first."

Percy gulped. He wasn't sure if he could do it. "You can do it, Perseus," Chiron said from behind him, sensing his uneasiness. Percy cracked his knuckles, exhaling deeply. He placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it as he looked at her.

He placed both hands on her stomach, careful not to press too hard. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to focus. He'd never really manipulated blood before. Theoretically he could, but he didn't know if it would behave the same way as water would.

Slowly, he felt the pull in his gut. It was different, as if his powers knew that something was not the same. "Please," he whispered, almost as if to himself.

His gut tugged. He opened his eyes an inch to see what was happening. The blood was slowly moving back up Annabeth's shirt and under the sheet Will had laid over her stomach. Percy closed his eyes and went back to concentrating. He willed the blood to find its way back to where it had to go.

"Come on, come on," he whispered to himself. In his mind's eye he saw her and him. Y _oung, back when they were just 12 – at camp. The flashback changed and he saw the two of them in an air bubble under the sea, him clutching her as he tried to break her free from the sirens' spell. The memory changed and he saw her falling off the edge of a cliff as a manticore pulled her along with him. He saw her on her knees as she struggled under the weight of the entire sky – a grey streak in her hair. He saw her standing in a forge, the fires' glows bathing her in light as she kissed him, the taste of her lips still on his. He saw her falling to the ground, a knife in her stomach as she jumped in the way of the blade meant for him, which surely would have killed him. He saw her grey eyes in the water before him as she leapt forwards and kissed him, their world uninterrupted by people or things as they lay in utter bliss at the bottom of the lake._

 _He saw her run towards him from between the crowd, felt the kiss on his lips before he saw her fiercely flip him over her shoulder and onto the ground, her scowl transforming into a shit-eating grin which was oh so beautiful. He saw her curled up in his arms as they lay on the wooden floor, far above the ground in the sky. He saw her clutching him, her beautiful features bathed in a dull red glow before they crashed into a river. He felt her pull him out from its hungry grasp, her gorgeous grey eyes boring deep into his soul as she brought him back to her. He saw her stumbling blindly as she called his name, deaf as he cried out hers, as he tried to get her to see him. He saw her leap between the flailing arms of the Gigantes, stabbing here and there as she fought off the behemoths. He saw her standing above the Greek Army, her sword raised as she gave a battle-cry and led them forward into the advancing monsters._

 _He saw her cry out his name and run towards him as he fell backwards into the pit. He saw her fight through the monsters as she tried to reach him, kneeling down next to him as she fought to keep him alive._

 _Oh, gods, she was beautiful._

The tug in his gut stopped. He took a shuddered breath and gingerly opened his eyes, looking down at her. All the blood had disappeared from the sheets, her shirt was as clean as it was before. He steeled his nerves and let his eyes travel up, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw the colour restored to her tanned cheeks.

He steadied himself on the side of the bed as he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. What he had done wasn't normal, and it had taken a toll on him. Still, he'd do it a million times over for her.

"I'll take it from here Perce," Will said, smiling appreciatively at him. "Now go get some rest, she'll be fine." Percy was about to protest but Chiron spoke up from behind him; "I'll keep a watch on her Perseus, go." He reluctantly nodded and turned around to leave, stopping to plant a kiss on her forehead and stroke her hair once.

He stepped out of the door to see the hallway crowded, almost everyone packed into the tiny corridor. Reyna was the first one to speak. "Is she OK?" she asked. "She's gonna be fine," Percy managed to say, his head still spinning. A collective sigh of relief came from the crowd.

He saw Piper lean up to whisper something in Jason's ear. "Alright everyone," he said, turning around and standing tall. "We've all had a long day – now go and get some sleep." The demigods whispered among themselves before turning around and filing out of the hallway and down the stairs. The rest of the Seven and Reyna stayed, watching the others leave.

"Is anyone with her?" Hazel asked him. "Chiron is," he replied. Piper unlinked her arm from Jason's to walk over to Percy and grab his hand. "That's it," she said in an authoritative voice. "You're drained. You need to sleep."

"But it's almost morning and someone needs to be on wat…" he trailed off when he saw her face. "You are going to go to sleep Perseus Jackson, or so help me I will knock you out with a roasted ham," she scolded, brandishing her cornucopia. He gulped and allowed her to lead him to his cabin, the others following close behind, trying to stifle their laughs.

He stuck his tongue out at them as he opened the door. "Good night, Perce," Frank said as he went inside. "Don't you mean good morning?" he quipped. Piper slapped him upside the head. "Ayee, alright I'll go to sleep."

He closed the door, waving goodbye to them one last time. He walked over to the closet to change his clothes but his eyes drooped with exhaustion. He flopped down on the bed, stuffing a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight. The fatigue of the day's events crept over him and he drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	26. Chapter 25 (Piper)

**I know, it's been months and months and months since I last updated. I don't have many excuses, but I was in my last year of the IB *shudder*, I went through a lot of family and friend issues, and I honestly had a horrible case of writers' block.**

 **But hey, I'm back. I don't know whether to apologise for that :D.**

 **XXV**

 **PIPER**

 _Her legs felt like they'd had been crushed as she flopped weakly in his arms. She couldn't tell who was carrying her, but she buried her face in his chest as she tried to numb out the pain. She was vaguely aware of encouraging shouts calling them on, their sound drowned out by the heavy panting of the man carrying her as he ran._

 _Then a lot of things happened. A shot rang out, and a second later blood spurted over her face. But it wasn't her blood. The person carrying her stumbled and fell, the last thing she saw being the underside of a marble arch before the body of the person covered her._

Piper woke up with a start, rising off the bed as she gasped for breath. She closed her eyes, calming herself, taking deep breaths. Once she could breathe properly again, she lay back down. Jason mumbled in his sleep next to her. She turned around to face him, fixing her shirt as it bunched up underneath her. She laid rested her head on her hand so she could look at him properly. His eyes were shut, the eyelids scrunched adorably up. She put her other hand in his hair, tracing the streak Sciron had left when he had shot a bullet just past his head. She smiled sadly as she remembered those days.

Jason stirred under her touch. He drowsily opened his eyes and looked at her. "You gonna keep on stroking my hair," he said sleepily. "Or you gonna come sleep?" She smiled at him and sidled up to him, pulling her arms up between her and his chest. He slid his arms over her and pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled her head into his neck and allowed herself to melt into his embrace. She felt his throat rumble as he said the words that made her heart melt. "I love you Pipes."

She hummed into his neck in acknowledgement, pulling herself closer to him. "I was so afraid tonight," Jason went on. She pulled her face out of his neck to look up at him, his blue eyes earnestly looking down at her. "Of what?" she asked, reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek. Jason closed his eyes and relaxed into her palm. "When those guys grabbed Percy and me," he began saying, his voice ever so slightly shaking, "I didn't know what to do."

He shifted over till he was lying on his back. Piper raised her head and placed her chin on his chest, waiting for him to go on. "I was afraid because, I didn't know how to deal with that situation. I could have escaped easily, but that would have meant killing quite a few of them. I don't know if I have what it takes to fight this war, and I'm scared that the people I love will get hurt as a result of my weakness."

"You're not weak Jase," Piper said, raising herself up so that their eyes met. "You care about not hurting people, and you're willing to keep yourself in danger if it means not doing that. That's not being weak."

Jason raised himself off the bed, so that Piper was sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his forehead against hers, his sharp-blue eyes boring into hers. "But what if I lose you because I can't fight?" he asked in a small voice. Piper leaned forward and pecked his lips. "You won't," she promised. "Plus, I can take care of myself."

Jason chuckled, the worry lines around his forehead relaxing. He pressed a long, deep kiss to her forehead. "That you can, my Beauty Queen," he admitted. Piper pressed a quick chaste kiss to his lips and turned around and lay down, pressing her back into his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around her torso and nuzzled his head into her hair, letting out a sigh of contentment that made Piper's head rumble.

From where she lay, she could see out of the window. The first rays of sunshine were shining through the opening and illuminating the carpet. She hummed as Jason rubbed his hand comfortingly over her stomach.

A shadow flitted over the light coming from the window.

Piper narrowed her eyes but didn't think anything of it. Probably a curious bird coming near the window to investigate. The Mist was down now, anyway – they were kinda visible to everything.

Several shadows blocked out the sunlight intermittently, almost as if someone was tapping out something in Morse code. Piper threw off Jason's arms and ran to the window. "What is it Pipes?" Jason asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed.

Piper shrieked as suddenly four dull grey blurs flew right past the window, falling to the floor as the entire ship shook from the shockwave of the planes' jet engines. She shot to her feet, not hearing Jason's cries for her to wait as she ran out of her cabin barefoot. She put out her hands to stop the impact with the wall, regaining her balance and running full tilt for the staircase. She shot up the stairs, her heart beating against her ribcage. She heard several heavy footsteps on the stairs above her growing louder, and in the back of her mind reasoned that the demigods on watch must have run downstairs for cover. She pushed past them, ignoring their cries of annoyance or for her to stop, pulling herself up the last few steps.

She shot out of the stairwell onto the empty deck. The four planes shot past just above her, making her hair billow around her face. She yelped and grabbed the bannister for support as the draft from their engines hit her and pushed her backwards. The deck seemed fine as she looked around, there weren't any signs of it being shot up or bombed as she'd expected. 'Why hadn't they attacked yet?' she thought to herself as she saw the planes fly further and further.

The planes banked to the right as one and came around to face the ship again. The plane in front angled itself downward and flew down towards the ship. _Shit_.

Every instinct in her body screamed for her to dive back into the stairwell, it was only a few metres away and she could make it before the plane attacked. But something rooted her to the spot. It was fear. Bone-chilling fear. She was unable to move, despite her brain screaming like crazy at her body to respond. Her eyes widened as the fear set in even worse – she could nearly see the pilot's eyes as he had pushed his visor up on his helmet.

Piper closed her eyes, ready for bullets or a missile to hit her any second now. She felt a single tear roll out of her eye and down her cheek. She didn't want to die, but she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. Fighting like crazy for the past few months had brought a sense of acceptance to her, one that Hazel had once said she'd seen in Percy.

Piper knew, she'd always known. One day, she'd meet a monster she couldn't beat. Who'd have known it would be a human.

Something heavy collided into her, knocking the breath out of her. She heard the thunderous roar of the plane's gun and bullets ripped up the exact spot she'd been standing less than a second ago. The plane had already passed them and rejoined its three companions by the time she hit the deck. Before she could react or even make sense of what had just happened she felt someone yank her to her feet and begin running for the gun emplacement in the center of the ship at the base of the centre-mast. She felt herself being tossed over the low wall and she hit the ground and curled up into a ball. She heard whirring of gears and the wall shot up and curved over the gun, shutting out the sounds from outside.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" a familiar voice shouted at her, full of rage. She looked up from her foetal position on the ground to see Jason kneeling down next to her. He had his breastplate and helmet on, and Piper became painfully aware of her stupidity at running out in nothing except her pyjamas. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she realised what had just happened, how close she had been to death and how she would be dead if not for Jason.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up so she was sitting, leaning her back against the Celestial Bronze wall that now protected them from the planes. He stroked her hair lovingly, pushing it off her face. "What were you thinking?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly with emotion and worry.

Piper tried saying something, tried to mumble an apology. But she found herself unable to say anything. She hated seeming helpless, seeming weak. But the magnitude of what had just happened was overwhelming. Jason seemed to understand and reached for the back of her head, pulling her into an embrace. He kissed her on the hair awkwardly through the helmet. "I love you," he whispered. Piper closed her eyes and ignored the feeling of the cold metal against her forehead as she regained her composure.

Jason handed her her helmet, his piercing blue eyes looking over her to see how she was faring. She smiled gratefully up at him. He'd brought her helmet from the room – how he'd remembered to grab it in the chaos was a mystery to her. She pulled it on and immediately felt a bit more prepared for what was outside, though it wouldn't really do any good against a missile.

"Stay here," Jason said, pulling away. "I'm gonna go have a look." He pulled his _gladius_ out and pressed a button on the mast. The wall that had sprouted out around them shrank, and the sounds of the planes flying past came through again. Piper stuck her head over the edge of the wall and peered around. The deck was empty, all the demigods were below-decks.

"We need some way of waving them off," Jason said, crouching next to her and keeping a wary eye on the planes as they flew away from the ship before beginning their turn backwards. They were like sharks, circling the ship closer and closer till they went in for the kill. "Can't you use your wind powers?" Piper asked hoarsely, grateful that her voice was back. Jason grimaced. "I'm not sure. I could but I don't know how they'll react to being stopped suddenly. If they try pulling away too fast – which they will – it could destroy the planes."

The planes banked. Instead of flying over the ship as they'd been doing for a while, all four of them descended downwards. Jason and Piper were in their sights, like sitting ducks. "Piper, get on the other side of the wall!" Jason hissed at her but she didn't move. He shook his head exasperatedly and mumbled a prayer under his breath to Jupiter before thrusting both his hands out at the planes. The planes jerked to a halt and Piper suppressed a smile as she saw the four pilots spasm in their seats as momentum kept them going forward and their seatbelts jerked them back violently.

Beads of sweat poured down Jason's forehead as he held the planes at bay, his arms taut and his veins standing out. Piper could hear the rush of wind that was keeping the planes from moving any further.

An explosion shook Piper. One of the planes' engines had caught fire and it suddenly careened backwards, dropping out of sight below the horizon of the ship. Piper ran to the bannister and saw the plane circling downwards. Just as it became too small to see, she saw a parachute open and descend slowly to the ground.

The other three pilots were more careful, they didn't try any manoeuvres that would get their planes damaged or destroyed. Jason was nearly drowning in sweat, he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Who's up here?" she heard a familiar voice yell suddenly from the stairwell. "Frank!" she yelled back. "We need you!" Frank's face appeared cautiously at the top of the stairs, his bow and arrow outstretched in front of him. Frank walked out and looked around, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the scene. He'd expected a lot more destruction, the way the planes had been circling the ship for several minutes. As his eyes roamed, he saw the three planes suspended mid-flight and he jumped back and yelped. Seeing they weren't coming any closer, he relaxed and looked towards Jason.

"Frank," Jason grunted through gritted teeth, his voice shaking with exertion. "Do something."

Frank nodded. "Let's hope these guys have parachutes that work," he said nervously, pulling back his bowstring and releasing an arrow almost vertically upwards. The shaft caught in Jason's wind-stream and zoomed towards the plane, embedding itself in the foremost plane's engine. The engine exploded like the first plane's had and this plane too careened downwards. Piper looked carefully and saw a parachute open.

Frank notched another arrow and also let it fly. It hit the second plane in the engine and it too exploded and spiralled downwards. The parachute opened. Frank licked his lips nervously and let another arrow fly. The engine exploded as before and the plane rocked backwards, falling out of Jason's stream of wind and rocketing to the surface.

No parachute opened. "Jason!" Piper called urgently. He dragged himself tiredly to the banister. "There's no parachute," she said worriedly. Wide-eyed, he yanked off his helmet and vaulted over the railing, zooming downwards.

"JASON!" she screamed. That had been completely unexpected, she didn't know he'd jump off and down after the last plane. Frank joined her at the railing and looked worriedly down below them. Jason was already a far-away speck in front of the larger airplane that grew steadily smaller as it fell further.

Piper's heartbeat increased, she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, filled with adrenaline and worry. Suddenly, far below them, she made out a parachute canopy opening. But she still couldn't see Jason, and as the seconds ticked by, there was no sign of him flying back up.

 _What if she'd just lost Jason?_ Worries clouded her mind and she felt her heartbeat increasing even dangerously further. _What if something had gone wrong? What if the pilot had killed him? What if he'd been too exhausted from holding the planes at bay and had fainted mid-flight and plummeted to his death?_

"That was intense," a voice behind her said. She turned around and launched herself at Jason, who laughed and hugged her back. "Where were you?!" she asked angrily. "Flew up behind you," he winked at her. He was putting on a brave front, but she could see the ordeal had shaken him and he was severely fatigued. He'd held up four jet planes for over a minute, it was impressive but also damaging for him. Over-exertion of their powers never did demigods any good.

"I love you," Jason said quietly, pressing his lips to her temple. "How many times are you gonna tell me?" Piper teased good-naturedly, relaxing into his kiss. "As many times as it takes for you to get just how much I do," he whispered and she felt herself go weak at the knees.

Oh gods, he was perfect.


End file.
